Eu, Syaoran e minha vida
by Corp.Chan
Summary: *Completa* Sakura Kinomoto uma mulher fria e que só pensa em seu trabalho dirige uma poderosa empresa ao lado de seu irmão...Com o tempo torna-se parte de uma aposta...O que acontecerá a essa mulher que esconde um grande segredo?
1. A Aposta

A Aposta 

...

-Onde você estava Kotori?

-Estava no arquivo Srta Kinomoto...(Ofegante)

-Onde estão as pastas que eu pedi? (Sem tirar os olhos dos papeis que lia)

-Aqui, mas eu não achei uma delas (Mexendo as pastas)...

-Eu disse que precisava de todas, volte lá e procure todas...

-Mas eu já procurei a tarde inteira...A pasta de lucros do ano passado não está lá...

Sakura tira os olhos do papel que está lendo e olha fixamente para Kotori...

-Irei procurar novamente Srta, com licença...

Ela volta a ler os papéis.

...

Sakura Kinomoto era a vice-presidente de uma multinacional só deixando o cargo de presidente para o seu irmão mais velho Touya Kinomoto. Ela era uma mulher mesquinha e fria pensava 24 horas por dia na empresa de sua família e em como expandir o seu patrimônio. Todos ao seu redor se espantavam com a sua dedicação total e única para os negócios da empresa e se perguntavam como uma mulher linda como aquela conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo tão repugnante.

Sakura tinha os cabelos castanhos sempre presos em coque elegante e sensual, seus olhos eram duas piscinas verdes e seu corpo era muito bem torneado, qualquer homem que a visse de longe e que não a conhecesse pediria aos céus para ter uma Deusa como aquela em sua vida... 

Touya Kinomoto o presidente da empresa era o irmão mais velho de Sakura, ele tentava ajudar a irmã a deixar de ser mesquinha e fria, mas nunca conseguia. Ele por sua vez era um mulherengo de primeira e sempre perdia reuniões ou documentos por conta de sua distração, o que deixava a irmã completamente furiosa...

...

-Touya a Kotori não está achando a pasta de lucros de 2002. (Disse uma mulher parada a porta com os braços cruzados)...

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso Sakura? *Rodando na cadeira giratória*

-A minha secretária disse que você foi o ultimo a usa-la e eu não me espanto...Tudo o que desaparece sempre passa antes pelas suas mãos...

-Ai ai maninha você ta precisando de um homem...

-Touya de novo esse assunto?

-Você sabe que eu só quero o seu bem...

-Então não se meta na minha vida e cuide melhor da nossa empresa.(Parando em frente à mesa dele)

-O que você acha do Yiroshi o diretor-geral? *Zombando*

-Você não leva nada a sério...Imbecil *Dando as costas e saindo da sala*

Assim que Sakura já estava quase abrindo a porta ouve as ultimas palavras de seu irmão:

-A pasta está com o Syaoran Li...

-Obrigada...(Ela nem olha pra trás e sai da sala)

Assim que Sakura sai da sala de sue irmão resolve ir buscar pessoalmente a pasta com Syaoran Li um dos empregados de sua empresa.

Syaoran Li era o mais venerado homem daquela empresa, sua beleza impressionava a todas as mulheres, menos a Sakura é claro, que não se dava conta ou fingia que não o notava. Ele sempre ia trabalhar usando seus caros ternos e nunca abria mão de seus cabelos castanhos e rebeldes. Dizia-se pela empresa que ele praticava artes marciais por isso tinha o corpo definido e forte como uma rocha. Além de todas as características físicas ele tinha uma personalidade invejável não temia a nada nem a ninguém e a sua competência no trabalho o colocou em uma posição tão importante quanto à de Sakura ou a de Touya.

...

Sakura andava pelos corredores de sua empresa deixando todos os funcionários boquiabertos com a sua elegância e fino porte. Ela ia passando pelos corredores e todos os funcionários a cumprimentavam gentilmente, assim que ela sumia de vista os comentários começavam. Uns se perguntavam como uma mulher tão linda podia ser tão mesquinha e alguns homens diziam que eles poderiam resolver o problema dela. Sakura nem ligava para isso continuava andando com o nariz empinado e movendo sensualmente o seu corpo esbelto. Assim que chegou na sala do rapaz abriu a porta sem nem antes bater o que deixou o rapaz um pouco irritado.

-Preciso da pasta com os lucros de 2002 Sr Li. (Dizia ela olhando para o rapaz que estava em cima de uma escada, com a camisa meio aberta trocando uma das lâmpadas de sua enorme sala).

-Você pode me alcançar aquela ferramenta Srta Kinomoto?

-Deixe que quem é pago pra isso faça o serviço, não perca seu tempo com isso...

-A sala é minha e eu gosto de deixa-la a minha maneira... (Indo buscar a ferramenta). Pode deixar que eu pego, seria difícil você fazer alguma gentileza...

-Não vim aqui para fazer gentilezas só preciso da pasta...

Syaoran olhou para a mulher parada em sua frente:

-Você entra na minha sala sem bater e ainda quer me fazer exigências? Se você sair, voltar e bater na porta eu entregarei a pasta...

Sakura olhou com uma olhar de ódio para o rapaz. Quem era ele para trata-la daquela maneira? Ela até pensou em manda-lo pra casa mais cedo pra nunca mais voltar, mas Syaoran Li era uma peça chave na empresa sem ele com certeza sofreriam um grande desfalque...

-Kotori virá aqui para buscar a pasta...

Ela então saiu da sala batendo a porta.

Syaoran permaneceu mudo e com o olhar sexy de sempre, olhou para o corpo de Sakura e soltou um longo suspiro logo depois voltou a arrumar a lâmpada.

Quando estava quase terminando ouviu de novo alguém abrindo a porta e virou-se para confirmar...

-Você não deve ficar assim em ambiente de trabalho...(Dizia ela com um incrível atrevimento estampado em seu rosto).

Syaoran não respondeu nada, apenas a viu partindo mais uma vez e se perguntou o que havia de errado com ela.

Sakura voltou para a sua sala pensando em como aquele era o único homem que tinha coragem de desafia-la, era incrível como ele media forças com ela e ela até gostava daquilo.

Depois de um certo tempo Kotori voltou com a bendita pasta e entregou-a para Sakura.

-Nossa até que enfim...(Tirando o óculos que usava pra ler)

-Srta Kinomoto me desculpe, mas é que o Sr Li estava procurando a pasta porque não sabia onde havia posto...

- É um irresponsável como o meu irmão Touya...

Quando Sakura pronunciou o nome Touya notou a face de Kotori ficando ruborizada...

-O que foi Kotori?

-É só um pouco de dor de cabeça... (Tentando disfarçar)

-Tudo bem Kotori se quiser ir embora pode ir... Não precisarei mais de você por hoje.

-Mas Srta se quiser posso lhe fazer companhia.

-Prefiro a companhia de papéis, às vezes eles são mais eficientes do que você...

Kotori saiu dali normalmente já estava acostumada com as respostas atravessadas de Sakura, ela também não entendia como uma mulher como aquela era tão amargurada.

Sakura permaneceu na empresa até tarde como costumava fazer, ela estava passando todas aquelas pastas para o sistema de computadores, já que achava antiquado ficar correndo pra lá e pra cá quando poderia encontrar todas as informações que desejava no computador.

Quando já estava indo embora Touya passou na sala da irmã e lhe perguntou se ela queria ir pra casa com ele. Ela disse que tinha muitas coisas a resolver e foi depois de umas duas horas aproximadamente 23 horas.

Assim que chegou em casa foi direto pro chuveiro tomou um longo banho pra relaxar de todo o stress que tinha tido na firma. Não que tenha sido um tormento pra ela ter que passar o dia inteiro à frente da empresa, mas isso desgastaria qualquer um...

Ela saiu do chuveiro cruzando totalmente nua a sua cobertura em Tomoeda, quando chegou perto do quarto viu Touya na sala de televisão. Touya estava comendo um sanduíche e quase engasgou quando viu a sua irmã pelada:

Cof...cof...cof...

-O que foi Touya?

-Sakura...(Vermelho que nem um pimentão)

-Ora irmãozinho...(Passando em frente a ele) Não tenho nada que você já não tenha visto...

-Sakura, alguém pode te ver, olha só as janelas estão todas abertas, vai se vestir...

Sakura saiu dali andando normalmente e Touya soltou um longo suspiro quando ela saiu da sala. A irmã dele realmente era muito linda, ele não queria que ninguém a observasse sem que ela permitisse...

**~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

No dia seguinte...

Já era depois do almoço e Sakura estava impaciente atrás de Kotori. A secretaria já devia estar no escritório fazia tempo só que até agora nada. Não havia saído para almoçar já que havia pedido para entregar a comida no escritório mesmo, por que ainda tinha muito trabalho para fazer antes da reunião que teria com alguns acionistas da empresa. 

Sakura já havia perguntado para outras secretarias se tinham visto Kotori, mas nada. Ela parecia ter evaporado no ar, resolveu ir até o escritório de Touya para ver se ele poderia emprestar a secretaria dele e quando Kotori chegasse cobriria a secretaria dele.Quando chegou na frente do escritório do irmão não viu ninguém provavelmente a sua secretaria ainda estava no almoço. Mas mesmo assim resolveu ir até a sala dele para ver se ele ainda estava almoçando, quando foi chegando mais perto da porta escutou um barulho que parecia a voz de Touya, resolveu entrar sem bater e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando encontrou Touya e Kotori se amassando no sofá do escritório dele.

-Ei, não aprendeu a bater antes de entrar? *perguntou Touya sem olhar quem tinha acabado de entrar pensando ser a sua secretaria*

A cara de Kotori mostrava um medo que até minutos atrás era prazer. Touya não estava entendendo até que se virou para ver quem era que estava na porta. Ele quase parou no teto quando viu sua irmã parada na porta com uma cara de poucos amigos. Ele sabia que ela iria armar o maior escândalo e já estava se preparando.

-Eu procurando minha secretaria e ela prestando serviços para o meu querido irmão. Só pode ser brincadeira...

-Calma Sakura! Não é nada do que você esta pensando. *Falava já de pé e indo em direção a Sakura* 

-Por isso que ontem quando falei do Touya a senhorita ficou ruborizada. Você não perdoa ninguém, hein?Nem no trabalho, como é que pode? Porque você não usa essa energia no trabalho?

-É melhor você ir Kotori. A conversa aqui vai ser longa, ou melhor, o monologo da senhora emburrada vai ser longo. (Disse Touya)

Antes que Kotori fosse embora, Touya a envolveu pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo. Deixando Sakura com mais raiva do irmão.

-Não adianta eu falar nada, por que você já ouviu tudo o que eu tinha para falar em outras ocasiões. Mais da próxima vez eu prometo a que demito, por que isso pode ser usado como assédio sexual, mas claro você é muito idiota para pensar nessas coisas.

-Como você é má! A Kotori você não vai demitir, por que eu estou completamente apaixonado por ela, não ouse tocar um dedo nela Sakura. Você esta me ouvindo? *Touya estava irritado com o comportamento da irmã*

-Eu sou ruim, mas nem tanto. Eu sei até aonde eu posso ir não sou que nem você.  *Sakura estava desafiando seu irmão, por que sabia que ele não seria capaz de fazer nada contra ela*.

Touya estava começando a ficar vermelho de tanta raiva que estava de sua irmã e o pior que não conseguia falar nada para revidar. Ele sabia que ela o estava desafiando o que não era comum.

-Eu vou indo, por que ao contrario de você eu tenho trabalho a fazer. 

Assim Sakura foi embora deixando um Touya bem irritado para trás. A única coisa que Touya podia pensar era em algo para dar um tranco em Sakura. Depois do que ela tinha acabado de aprontar ela merecia. O pior de tudo que mais tarde haveria uma reunião de acionistas e ele não sabia muito bem qual seria o assunto da reunião.

...

Ao redor da mesa de reuniões todos os acionistas notavam a feição preocupada de Touya Kinomoto. Ele já havia se esquivado de algumas das perguntas e era o quinto copo de água que pedia para a sua secretária:

-Você está se sentindo bem Sr Kinomoto?(Pergunta um dos acionistas)

 "Tendo uma irmã como a minha é impossível sentir-me bem"

-Sr Kinomoto? 

Touya: Ah desculpem Senhores, eu preciso buscar alguns papéis na outra sala, achei que eles estariam aqui, mas me enganei. Aguardem um minuto, por favor...

-Tudo bem. (Respondem todos)

Assim que sai da sala Touya que estava quase explodindo vai por todos os corredores procurando Kotori e quando a encontra:

-Kotori onde está a minha irmã? (Segurando os ombros de sua amada)

-Eu não sei Touya, não a vejo desde que nos encontrou...é...nos en...er..

-Tá bom Kotori deixa pra lá. Vai chamar o Syaoran Li e os outros diretores aqui, por favor...

-Tá bom Touya...

Kotori sai dali andando normalmente...

-Vai rápido Kotori, tem um monte de acionistas me esperando ali atrás daquela porta, ai eu mato a Sakura....

Logo todos os diretores chegaram para alivio de Touya que explicou o que estava acontecendo. A secretaria de Touya já tinha tentado falar com Sakura pelo celular e pelo telefone de casa, mas nada dela. 

-Essa reunião era para que Touya? (pergunta Li)

-Eu não sei direito, por que quem marcou foi a sakura. Mas deve ter algo haver com os lucros da empresa.

-Acho que da para eu cuidar disso. (Disse Li)

-Ainda bem, hoje você vai ser a minha salvação. Já que a Sakura não esta aqui. (Disse Touya batendo no ombro de Li)

"Já sei porque a Sakura foi embora".(Pensou Li)

Os outros diretores depois de resolvido que Li iria cuidar da reunião foram para suas salas continuar o que estavam fazendo. 

Quando Li e Touya entraram na sala, todos os acionistas viraram para eles esperando que eles começassem a reunião que havia sido marcada de ultima hora. Li cumprimentou todos os acionistas e começou a falar sobre o que ele achava ser o tema da tal reunião. Ao final da reunião Li foi aplaudido pelos acionistas e até ganhou elogios de touya que estava de boca aberta com a destreza dele.

Depois de reunião Touya resolveu convidar Li para ir ate sua casa para tomar alguma coisa e talvez tivesse algo para comer. Se Sakura já não havia comido tudo que estava na dispensa.

...

Enquanto faziam o trajeto até a casa de Touya, os dois escutaram alguns Cd´s que estavam no carro, até um que Sakura havia esquecido por lá. Touya não cansava de elogiar o diretor e dizer que ele poderia fazer um ótimo par administrativo com a irmã. Depois de uma meia hora chegaram ao apartamento. Syaoran não ficou muito admirado com o luxo do local já que a sua mansão também não deixava a desejar.

Quando os dois chegaram ao apartamento sentiram um cheiro gostoso e exótico que exalava de dentro do local, Touya achou estranho porque os empregados tinham sido dispensados ontem e Sakura provavelmente não estaria em casa naquele horário. Entraram e Touya mostrou a linda vista da janela da sala. De repente quando os dois rapazes ficaram em silencio ouviram uma música que vinha do corredor principal Touya nem deu muita importância já que a musica estava baixa e seguiram para o home theater da casa, à medida que se aproximavam a musica se tornava mais nítida e quando Touya abriu a porta do local caiu pra trás... Syaoran nem reparou que o amigo estava espatifado no chão tamanha era a beleza que via a sua frente...

Sakura estava em um dos sofás da sala usando um roupão vermelho e com um copo de vinho nas mãos. Seu roupão estava entreaberto deixando que o rapaz visse as suas lindas e definidas formas. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados e movia os pezinhos lentamente ao som da calma música que tocava.

Syaoran ficou quase sem respiração ao ver aquela imagem a sua frente, mas quando Sakura abriu os olhos e o pegou olhando pra ela o rapaz fez companhia ao Touya que permanecia espatifado no chão.

Sakura percebendo que Touya e Syaoran estavam por ali, desligou o som sentou no sofá e cruzou as pernas, sem se importar com o decote que há minutos embriagara Syaoran...

Os rapazes então se levantam e olharam fixamente para Sakura cada um com uma intenção. 

Vendo que Touya começaria com o discurso tanto da ausência dela na reunião quanto sobre os seus modos sensuais ela se levanta e vai caminhando de uma forma que Syaoran já não conseguia mais controlar sua admiração por ela. Sakura então chega perto do irmão lhe dá um estalado beijo na bochecha, olha novamente para Syaoran e segue para o quarto deixando o irmão louco de raiva e Syaoran Li completamente transtornado...

-Eu não agüento esse jeito displicente da Sakura eu não a entendo, as vezes tão fria, triste, não entendo o seu comportamento desde os 17 anos...(Diz Touya totalmente vermelho)

Syaoran não sabia se olhava para Touya ou se tentava conter as sensações que vinham de dentro da sua calça.

-É ela é assim... (Com uma gota na cabeça)

-O que você tem Syaoran? (Ainda irritado)

-Nada Touya...

-Olha acho melhor sairmos daqui, tem um barzinho ótimo ali na esquina, você me acompanha? (Coçando a cabeça)

-Claro...

-E olha só o cheiro dessa sala (Fazendo careta)....

-A Sakura andou comprando incensos afrodisíacos? É o mesmo que minha prima colocava no apartamento quando o marido chegava do escritório...

-Bem que ela tá precisando...*Rindo* Mas vamos então...

Os dois então saem do apartamento. Syaoran Li ainda olha para trás pra ver se conseguia ver de novo Sakura e enquanto faz isso movimenta-se cuidadosamente devido a dor que sentia naquele momento. Touya até percebeu aquilo, mas não comentou nada já que toda vez que Kotori arrumava os arquivos dele ele ficava assim também...Meio exaltado.

Enquanto tomavam o café Syaoran pensava que era incrível como uma mulher mesquinha e arrogante em fração de segundos tornara-se uma Deusa pra ele. De repente os pensamentos dele são cortados por uma pergunta nada elegante de Touya...

-Li você não acha que a Sakura tá com falta...

-O que? *Engasgando*

 -Com falta de... (Touya é interrompido por dois homens que se aproximavam da mesa).

-Touya, Syaoran! *Cumprimenta Yoshiro afrouchando a gravata*

Logo em seguida chega Eriol Hiragizawa um outro diretor da empresa.

Os dois homens se sentaram à mesa junto de Syaoran e de Touya.

-Fiquei sabendo que a Sakura deu mesmo um bolo em você na tal da reunião de emergência e o que foi o Li que te salvou a pele. (Fala Yoshiro tirando sarro de Touya enquanto Eriol ria do comentário)

-Eu não sabia do que se tratava a tal da reunião, quem marcou foi a Sakura e não eu. Ela é quem tinha que estar la para falar com os acionistas. (Touya de cara feia)

-Mas você também tinha que saber o porque daquela reunião. (Eriol)

-Você aprontou alguma para ela, não foi touya? (Perguntou Li, desconfiado).

-Eu não. Ela é maluca, se eu dou palpite em alguma coisa ela só falta me bater, por que o resto ela faz. (Touya com bico)

-Então por que ela não foi, se ela tinha marcado a reunião? (Eriol curioso)

-Eu não sei. Só sei que quando eu cheguei em casa com o Li, ela estava relaxando sem a menor preocupação. E me deixou naquela enrascada, sem eu saber nada.

-E por acaso você sabe de alguma coisa que acontece naquela empresa? (Li debochando)

-Humm... Ela precisa é de um homem. Assim ela me esquece e toma conta da própria vida.

-Com certeza, você aprontou alguma coisa. Por isso ela foi para casa e te deixou na mão. (Eriol)

-E foi algo muito ruim. (Completou yoshiro)

-Ele devia estar se amassando com alguém no escritório e ela te pegou, não foi? (Chutou Li)

Nessa hora a cara de Touya foi parar no chão, vendo que Li havia acertado na mosca o motivo de Sakura ter ido embora.

-Cara, você é um panaca mesmo. (Yoshiro rindo)

-E aposto que foi com a secretaria dela? (Eriol já prevendo tudo)

-Como vocês sabem??? (Touya com a cara de idiota) Mas olha tenho certeza que o problema dela é falta de homem mesmo...Querem apostar? (Touya determinado)

-A falta de homem para ela e a chuva de mulher na sua horta, né? (Falou Li e todos riram da cara de tacho de touya que já estava completamente desmoralizado)

-Vocês querem apostar ou não? (Touya)

-Essa eu pago para ver. (Yoshiro)

-Eu também. Só quero ver como isso vai ser. (Falou Eriol)

-Senão tivesse namorada ate tentava. (Fala yoshiro com sinal de alivio)

-Eu também não posso. (Disse Eriol, tirando o corpo fora).

-Eu não posso porque sou o irmão dela. Acho que sobrou para o nosso querido amigo Li aqui, fazer esse favorzinho para gente. (disse touya batendo nas costas de li)

-E quem disse que eu aceito? (Perguntou li irritado com aquilo tudo. Apesar de que a idéia não parecia ser má).

-Qual é o problema, cara? (Perguntou Touya)

-Que eu saiba você não tem namorada. (Yoshiro)

-Você é o único do grupo, solteiro e cheio de pose e tal... (Disse Eriol)

-E dai, por que isso me classifica como futuro conquistador da Sakura? (Respondeu Li invocado)

-Falou bonito. (Yoshiro rindo)

-Por que você esta solteiro e também gostou de ver a Sakura só com aquele roupão. (disse Touya entregando Li)

-Como foi isso? Conta ai, Touya. (Yoshiro animado)

-Não precisa ficar contando como a sua irmã se veste em casa, Touya. Eu vou aceitar essa aposta maluca, por que se não for eu, vocês podem arranjar alguém bem pior e ai a barra vai ficar pesada para vocês.

-Por mim, tudo bem. (Chamando o garçom) Uma rodada de cerveja para todos e é por minha conta! (Pediu Touya animado com a idéia)

Todos comemoraram que Li havia aceitado a aposta. Ficaram ali ate quase meia-noite e depois como já estava tarde eles foram embora, por que amanha seria o primeiro dia de Li conquistando Sakura e não seria nada fácil domar a fera. Syaoran foi para casa pensando em como faria para conseguir conquistar-la. Ela já o tinha conquistado depois daquela cena na casa dela e aquele cheiro parecia impregnado na sua pele. Aquele incenso definitivamente combinava com ela. Como sabia que ela sempre ficava ate mais tarde na empresa resolveu que essa seria a melhor oportunidade de conseguir ao menos conversar com ela e quem sabe conseguir um pouco de sua confiança. O que seria crucial para ele conquista-la.

-É, aonde eu fui me meter. Dessa eu não saio tão fácil, mas tenho certeza de que vou me divertir muito... (Falava Li para si mesmo)

Depois de chegar em casa Li foi tomar um banho para pelo menos ter uma noite de sono tranqüila. Mas a toda hora, Sakura aparecia em sua mente com aquele roupão vermelho e aquele perfume exótico acompanhava a lembrança dela.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Pessoal, espero que tenham gostado do nosso primeiro capítulo!!!**

**Vocês não podem perder o próximo capítulo desta história tão envolvente...**

**Até a próxima...**

**Bel e Mildred.**

**Mandem comentários! É muito importante...**

**Nosso e-mail... **

**corp.chan@bol.com.br**


	2. A Reunião

**A Reunião**

Sakura cruzava ferozmente os corredores de sua empresa, deixando todos os funcionários curiosos, mas já se imaginava que alguém a deveria ter irritado então naquela manhã cabeças iriam rolar...

Sakura tinha um gênio muito difícil, achava que mandava no mundo inteiro e que todos deveriam viver em função dela...

-Poffff... (O som ecoou pelo subsolo da empresa quando Sakura abriu violentamente uma das portas da sala de limpeza).

-Sinceramente eu não sei como eu agüento isso...

-Srta Kinomoto?(A mulher quase deixou um balde que estava segurando cair no chão).

-O que foi que eu pedi pra você Akary?

-Que eu limpasse a sua sala, mas eu já limpei ontem à noite assim que a Srta deixou a empresa.

-Você sabe o valor destes papéis? (Mostrando uma pequena pilha de papéis)...

A empregada nada respondeu...

-Eu imaginei que não, você não vale nenhuma folha dessas...(Com o olhar superior de sempre)

-Mas eu não sei o que eu fiz...(Chorando)

-Não venha chorar agora, poupe a sua reserva de água pra quando estiver passando fome no meio da rua sua inútil...

-Por favor, Srta Kinomoto não sei o que esta acontecendo...

-Ah não (Levantando a pilha de papéis)... Os meus papéis estão todos manchados com produtos de limpeza...Quem será que limpou a minha sala ontem?

(Alguns funcionários se reuniram para escutar a briga e no meio deles estava Syaoran Li que queria ver Sakura de perto naquela manhã)

-Mas eu juro que não derrubei nada...

-Poupe-me de suas desculpas, quero vá embora desta empresa agora, o que não falta são outras pessoas inúteis como você por aqui...

-Eu tenho filhos e família, Srta Kinomoto...

Sakura não respondeu nada, olhou com nojo para a mulher e saiu da sala. 

-Já disse o que você deverá fazer...

Assim que Sakura saiu Syaoran Li foi amparar a Senhora dizendo que não se preocupasse porque ele não deixaria que ela fosse mandada embora.Depois daquela cena Syaoran Li sentiu nojo de Sakura sentiu nojo daquela pessoa fria e insensível agora estava mais do que decidido que iria brincar com ela e machucar os sentimentos dela, tanto quanto ela machucava aos de todos.

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Syaoran Li andava pelos corredores e sempre era observado de maneira estranha por Eriol e Yoshiro, este ultimo sempre soltava risinhos e fazia gestos para o rapaz que já estava começando a se irritar com aquilo.

Li então cansado daquilo tudo foi tirar satisfações com os rapazes que prometeram maneirar um pouco com aquela situação. Quando todos já estavam quase indo embora Syaoran permaneceu na empresa já que notara faz algum tempo que Sakura era uma das ultimas a sair. Ele afrouxou um pouco a gravata passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes e decidiu ir trocar algumas palavras com a mulher que a partir daquele momento seria o seu principal alvo...

Ele foi andando calmamente até a principal sala daquele local e quando abriu a porta viu Sakura digitando rapidamente em seu laptop e a sala totalmente a meia luz...

-O que você está fazendo?*Encostado na porta com as mãos no bolso*

Sakura continuava digitando sem responder...

-Não vai responder Srta Kinomoto? Só vim aqui avisar que readmiti a Akary no setor de limpeza ela tem uma família pra cuidar. Não pode ser dispensada por um capricho seu. (Virando-se e saindo da sala)

-Quem você pensa que é para sobrepor as minhas ordens?

-Eu sabia que você ia responder, só pensa em ter pleno poder não é Sakura?

-Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta bom samaritano...

-Sabe quem eu sou Sakura? Sou uma pessoa que tem coração e uma pessoa que não tenta esconder embaixo de uma mascara os seus sentimentos...

-Ah me poupe dessa conversa...(Digitando novamente)

De repente ela sente as suas mãos sendo puxadas e o laptop sendo fechado estrondosamente.

-Por que não muda um pouco o seu jeito de ser?

Sakura ainda estava meio assustada com a rapidez e agilidade de Syaoran, mas logo se recupera do susto e tenta soltar as suas mãos das de Syaoran Li que a segurava como se estivesse segurando uma pena...Ela relutou bastante e quando se cansou Li continuou com seu discurso meio torturante com a moça...

-Por que não muda o seu jeito de ser?

Em um segundo Sakura sente seu cabelo lindo e sedoso caindo sobre as suas costas...

-Você fica linda assim...

Sakura não entendia o que estava acontecendo, só sabia que quando Syaoran Li colocou suas fortes mãos no cabelo dela ela sentiu um arrepio que lhe cortou até a alma...

-Por que esta fazendo isso? (Ela perguntava tentando lutar contra seus impulsos femininos).

- Já disse que fica mais bonita assim...(Ele olhava bem no fundo dos olhos dela)

Parecia que Li era o único homem que conseguia tocar o intimo daquela mulher, que conseguia fazer com que ela tivesse sensações além de sua realidade. Quando notou por si Sakura estava completamente entregue a aquele momento, ela entreabriu os lábios e soltou um breve suspiro, seus lábios doces pediam para ser beijados, quando Syaoran Li estava quase encostando seus lábios ao dela e Sakura estava com os olhos fechados ele a soltou fazendo Sakura abrir os olhos e olhar assustada para ele:

-Achou que eu iria te beijar Srta Kinomoto? (Colocando o terno nas costas e saindo da sala)

Sakura se sentou em sua mesa de mogno e passou a mão por entre os cabelos quando estava sozinha novamente. Pegou um pequeno espelho que tinha na bolsa, olhando a sua bela face refletida no espelho e seus magníficos olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas...Mas não eram lágrimas de amor ou de saudade eram de ódio. Quem aquele homem pensava que era para fazer aquilo com ela?

"Eu te odeio Syaoran Li, eu te odeio...".

Li saiu da sala contente por ter quebrado a barreira superficial de Sakura e o pior é que ele conseguiu fazer aquilo facilmente...

"Será que Sakura é mais frágil do que eu penso?" "Não acho que não". 

Durante o trajeto até o seu carro no estacionamento Syaoran recebeu uma ligação no seu celular. Olhou a bina e pode identificar que era o telefone de Yoshiro...

***Ligação***

-E aí como foi? (Rindo)

-Como foi o que Yoshiro? (Abrindo os punhos da camisa)

-Com a maligna?

-Tudo bem...

-Como assim? Já traçou ela?

-Não...

-Como não Syaoran tá certo que ela parece vilã de filme, mas é gostosa pra caramba...Se eu pegasse aquela mulher...

-Olha cara me poupa dos seus comentários eu sei muito bem o que ela é ou deixa de ser e sei muito bem lidar com ela...

-Tudo bem Senhor todo poderoso! Até amanhã...

-Até...

Syaoran desligou o celular e partiu com o carro dali. Sakura que estava sem conseguir se concentrar depois da cena que protagonizou com Syaoran, também foi para casa e descansou. Touya percebeu um pouco da alteração de sua irmã porque apesar de Sakura ser fria ele a considerava muito e queria que ela mudasse...

-Sakura, O que aconteceu com você? Está estranha...

-E desde quando você se preocupa? (Tirando a jaqueta)

-Sempre me preocupei com você irmã...

-Se se preocupasse tanto trataria de cuidar da empresa que era do nosso pai...

-Nosso pai não gostaria de vê-la assim fria e sem sentimentos só se preocupando com a empresa, ele gostaria de ver o lindo brilho dos seus olhos verdes...

-Ele não está mais aqui (Apertando com força as mãos)... Agora eu tomei a frente de tudo...Tomei a frente até do meu coração Touya, não quero pensar ou agir por sentimentos, nunca na minha vida...

-Sakura...(Touya tinha um olhar triste)

-Veja você sempre é dominado por sentimentos...E não passa de um fracassado que vive as minhas custas...(Indo pro banheiro)

"Tomara que o Li faça um bom trabalho...".

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

...

Touya já havia levantado há algum tempo e agora estava indo para a sala de jantar onde costumava tomar o café da manha. Quando chegou lá achou estranho sua irmã não estar ali, já que ela sempre levantava primeiro. Chamou uma empregada que estava na cozinha pedindo seu café.

-Suzuki, trás o meu café!!! (Touya gritando)

E logo surge uma mulher ainda em seus vinte anos com um bule na mão. Toda uniformizada como Sakura sempre pedia para os empregados. Touya pega a sua caneca e levanta como se pedindo o café.

-Você viu a minha irmã? (Pergunta Touya já tomando o café)

-Não a vi não, senhor. Mas acho que ela levantou mais cedo, por que as chaves do carro não estão onde costumam estar.

-O que será que aconteceu? (Tomando um gole) Vai ver ela já foi para a empresa. Obrigado Suzuki.

-Qualquer coisa o senhor pode ma chamar.

E assim Suzuki foi embora deixando um Touya pensativo. Estava preocupado com Sakura, ontem ela tinha chegado muito estranha e agora tinha saído mais cedo, algo lhe dizia que ela não havia ido para a empresa. 

"Com certeza Li começou a agir... Ele esta mais rápido do que eu imaginava que seria". Pensava Touya para si mesmo.

Depois de tomar o café, foi tomar um banho e se arrumar por que já estava ficando tarde e não queria se atrasar já que hoje haveria uma grande reunião com todos os diretores da empresa para comentar os assuntos levantados na reunião de acionistas que Sakura havia faltado.

Enquanto isso...

Sakura dirigia pelas ruas quase desertas, pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Aquilo havia lhe incomodado profundamente, ele a estava desafiando de um modo que nenhum homem ousou fazer. Mil pensamentos rondavam sua mente não a deixando em paz. Estava sentindo sensações que nunca havia sentido. Um deles era confusão desde a morte de seu pai e Sakura também tinha um outro problema que a deixava muito triste, mas que ninguém sabia ao certo o que era. A morte de seu pai a havia deixando a beira de uma depressão, ele era a pessoa em quem mais confiava e amava, sempre buscou apoio nele e de repente ele tinha ido para nunca mais voltar. 

E agora um homem mexe tanto com os seus sentidos...

...

Quando Touya chegou na empresa se deparou com um fax enorme em cima de sua mesa, ele havia sido deixado ali por Kotori e em uma parte dele lia-se...

_Nós, os acionistas, estamos tomando uma decisão que deve ser comunicada a todos os diretores da empresa e principalmente a Srta. Kinomoto._

Os gastos com investimentos fora da empresa tem sido muito caros, custando a maior parte de nossos lucros. Como o mercado não anda nada bem e certos investimentos são de risco, pedimos aos senhores que cortem alguns desses investimentos de risco e comecem um esforço para recuperar parte de nossos lucros perdidos com outros que não sofram tanta variação com o mercado. 

Como muito desses investimentos são ações de outras empresas de pequeno porte e algumas estão em alta, achamos melhor que as negociem sem fazer muito alarde e que a Srta. Kinomoto seja responsável por essas transações, já que muitas das mesmas foram feitas pela própria Srta Kinomoto.

Nós os acionistas confiamos que manterão a maior discrição na negociação.

_Essas ordens são de extrema importância e devem ser seguidas o mais rápido possível para o bem da empresa._

_                                                                         Conselho dos Acionistas._

Assim que terminou de ler o fax ele tratou de convocar todas as pessoas responsáveis pela empresa, ele queria muito que sua irmã cuidasse de tudo como sempre, mas já que ela não estava teve que tomar a frente de tudo...

 A reunião com os diretores da empresa foi marcada para de tarde depois do almoço.

...

Touya já estava ficando impaciente, Sakura ainda não tinha aparecido na empresa e grande parte dos diretores estava nervosa com esse fax dos acionistas. Ele já havia tentado de tudo para conseguir falar com Sakura. O mais importante é que tinha deixado Suzuki de sobre aviso caso Sakura aparecesse, tinha que lhe dar a copia do fax que ele havia mandado e falar a que horas era a reunião para ela estar lá sem falta.

Na hora marcada da reunião, Sakura apareceu arrumada elegantemente como sempre e com a mesma cara amarrada. De certo modo, ela já previa que aquilo iria acontecer e nenhuma daquelas palavras a fazia nervosa. Foi a primeira a entrar na sala de reuniões e foi vendo cada um dos diretores entrar na sala e por ultimo entrou seu irmão com Li. Sentaram-se e logo Touya começou a falar, já que Sakura tinha sua cadeira virada para a janela e estava de costas para as pessoas da sala que não tiravam os olhos dela que até agora não tinha pronunciado uma palavra.

-Ela esta muito estranha. (Falou Yoshiro para Eriol)

-Também acho. Com certeza a coisa ta feia. (Eriol com cara de preocupado)

Mas logo pararam de falar. Touya havia se calado ao menor sinal que Sakura tinha feito e foi se sentar para ver o que sua irmã iria fazer, pelo jeito que ela estava aquilo não tinha sido surpresa. Seu rosto não tinha expressão e isso normalmente queria dizer que viria chumbo grosso por ai.

Quando Touya se sentou Sakura se levantou e começou a andar pela sala deixando todos os diretores nervosos. Aquele fax não tinha vindo em boa hora. Mas Sakura já tinha se adiantado em vender algumas das tais ações.

-Pelo que eu vejo, ninguém esperava esse fax. (Andando pela sala)

Ninguém se atreveu a falar nada, nem Li. Sakura era a única mulher naquela sala, mas mesmo assim tinha um grande poder sobre qualquer ação que eles fizessem.

-Olhem para vocês. Tenho quase vinte homens nessa sala e nenhum previu uma única coisa sobre isso. Algo tão ridículo e previsível. Metade de vocês deve pensar que eu uso minha intuição para os negócios, mas eu não preciso de tanto é só usar um pouco, quero dizer, o mínimo da minha massa cefálica. Para que vocês acham que eu convoquei aquela reunião de ontem? !  (Sakura mostrava sinais de irritação pelas caras de interrogação a sua frente)

Para me divertir (Olhando para cada um deles).

-Mas você não estava aqui ontem para coordenar a reunião. (Falou Touya com uma cara de inocente)

-Você deveria pensar em suas atitudes antes de falar isso. (Olhando direto para ele, irritada) Acho que metade de vocês já deve saber o motivo de eu não estar aqui ontem na reunião. Meu irmão tem atitudes mais previsíveis e mais sórdidas do que as dos acionistas. (Andando novamente)

Alguns diretores começaram a rir do comentário de Sakura e outros mais desligados não entenderam muito bem do que se tratava.

-Como eu ia dizendo, parte dessas ações já foi vendida e outra parte vai ser vendida em blocos ao longo do ano para não causar nenhum problema maior para a empresa e o dinheiro já foi aplicado em outros negócios que seriam considerados mais seguros pelos acionistas. No momento, não há nada para se preocupar e nada vai mudar. Tudo esta andando conforme as ordens do conselho de acionistas. (Parou para olhar as pessoas a sua volta) Alguém tem alguma pergunta?

-Porque não soubemos dessa situação há mais tempo? (Perguntou Li olhando para ela)

-Por que não era necessário. Tudo o que esta acontecendo agora, já vinha sendo discutido em reuniões anteriores e essa foi apenas à decisão final do conselho de acionistas.

-E desde o começo você já vem vendendo as ações, sem se preocupar com a decisão final? E se ela tivesse sido diferente? (Li perguntava com um olhar desafiador para Sakura que nem se importava)

-Você esteve presente em todas as reuniões do conselho? (Perguntou Sakura olhando para ele)

-Não. (falava sério)

-Essa é a diferença entre eu já prever a situação e vocês ficarem com caras de tachos enquanto eu falo. (Se apoiando em sua cadeira)

Todos ficaram em silencio, pensando no que estava acontecendo e no que Sakura estava falando.

-Bom, acho que essa reunião já esta acabada e todos os pontos dessa situação esclarecidos. Acho que ninguém precisa se preocupar com nada e nenhum alarme falso deve ser dado. Finjam que nada disso está acontecendo, que é a melhor coisa que vocês podem fazer. A ordem de venda foi dada para mim e eu cuidarei muito bem dela. (Pausa) Então adeus! (Falou Sakura colocando um ponto final naquela reunião)

Sakura se sentou de novo e virou para a janela. Enquanto isso todos os diretores iam saindo sem entender muito bem o porque daquela reunião se tudo estava quase resolvido, mas entenderam que aquele não era assunto para ser discutido. Touya ainda ficou na sala, queria falar com sua irmã que estava muito estranha.

-Porque você não falou nada disso para mim?

-Por que não era da sua conta e eu já estava cuidando disso. (Se vira para ele que estava em pé)

-Mas isso também é assunto meu, eu sou o presidente dessa empresa. Eu tenho que saber o que esta acontecendo e quando esta acontecendo. (falava Touya indignado)

-Você tem que ir atrás dos fatos e não os fatos atrás de você. Você é o presidente é sua obrigação saber o que esta acontecendo e resolver, mas você não exerce essa função pelo que todo mundo vê. É melhor você começar a trabalhar antes que aquele conselho te mande embora e você sabe muito bem que eles têm poderes para fazer isso e muito mais.

-Eu sei muito bem disso. (Touya já estava com raiva de sua irmã mais no fundo sabia que ela estava certa) Vou indo por que tenho o que fazer e vê se não desaparece.

Sakura não falou nada estava um pouco irritada com a displicência dos diretores e do seu irmão, era incrível como o irmão conseguia ser irresponsável. Ela também tinha os pensamentos confusos por outras coisas, não conseguia tirar de sua mente o olhar desafiante que Syaoran lhe lançou há alguns instantes parecia que ela sentia um arrepio toda vez que recebia um olhar vindo dele, ainda bem que Sakura era forte e fria o suficiente para passar por cima dessas situações e manter-se aparentemente indiferente quanto á isso. (Virando sua cadeira para janela). Sakura mesmo imersa nesses pensamentos pegou seu laptop e começou a revisar algumas coisas e ver o que teria de trabalho para o dia, ficou ali alguns minutos e se levantou para beber água do lado de fora da sala principal.

Saiu da sala fazendo um grande ruído com seus saltos caríssimos e então foi até um dos bebedouros da empresa e encheu um copo de água...

Ela foi até a janela caminhando lentamente, parecia que a água estava fazendo bem a aquela mulher um pouco irritada e ao mesmo tempo sentindo um grande misto de emoções...

Quando terminou respirou fundo e voltou para a sala, porem quando estava quase chegando na porta da sala de reuniões sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada de forma violenta, a garota então foi puxada para um dos corredores desertos da empresa.

Sakura olhou assustada para a figura a sua frente, quando de repente sentiu o mesmo perfume da noite anterior aquele cheiro másculo de Syaoran Li. Tentou se soltar de várias formas, mas ele a mantinha presa na parede usando o seu próprio corpo.

-Por que você está fazendo isso? (Sakura indignada)

-Você ainda não notou Srta Kinomoto...(Com fogo no olhar)

-Eu te odeio Syaoran, eu te odeio...

-Mas eu não...(Aproximando sua boca da dela)...

-Seu maldito você me paga por isso. (Tentando se soltar)

-Não quer mais me beijar Sakura?

A respiração dos dois já podia ser sentida por ambos.

-Syaoran Li me solte ou começarei a gritar...

 -Ah é? (Malicioso)

No mesmo minuto que para de falar Li faz uma coisa que Sakura não esperava, ele passa a língua dele levemente sobre os lábios de Sakura, neste instante Sakura quase perde a respiração aquilo era demais pra ela, simplesmente não podia resistir. Ela então levemente leva sua língua a de Syaoran e aos poucos os dois começam e se beijar realmente. Syaoran mesmo participando de um jogo estava gostando muito do beijo de Sakura que tinha se entregado a Li naquele momento literalmente, ela sentia tantas sensações juntas que não sabia se devia empurra-lo ou continuar ali pra sempre...

Depois que ficaram assim colados na parede e se beijando Syaoran de repente se separa de Sakura deixando-a intrigada com a atitude do rapaz...

-Não disse que ia gritar? (Voltando para a sua ala de trabalho).

Sakura permaneceu ali parada passando a mão nos lábios e lembrando de cada detalhe do beijo, naquele momento raiva e prazer estavam lado a lado. Alguns minutinhos depois Kinomoto foi direto para o banheiro lavar o rosto, já que seu cabelo estava desarrumado e ela precisava se recuperar do baque.

 Sala de Eriol Hiragizawa 

-Ela é muito convencida...Aquela mulher exala soberba por todos os poros. (Dizia Yoshiro sentado na frente de Eriol, com uma cara nada boa).

-Sim, mas ela sempre está um passo a frente de todos nós, se não fosse ela já teríamos tomado vários baques nesta empresa.(Ajeitando os óculos e pegando um papel)

-Cara, ela não passa, não adianta... A única coisa que me interessa ali é a bundinha dela...(Gesticulando as formas de uma mulher violão e parando no lugar da "bundinha" como se a admirasse)

-Ah é?(Rindo, parando de ler o papel e vendo o que Yoshiro fazia).

-E só isso, porque aquela mulher é uma mesquinha, amargurada... Capaz que até na hora de foder ela continue com aquela soberba...

-Tá Yoshiro já chega...(Mexendo em alguns papéis)

-Bom, eu vou dar uma volta por aí, escutar a Kinomoto não me fez muito bem, mas se bem que eu queria jogar uma indireta nela, tenho certeza de que o Li já começou a agir... (Com um sorriso ao lembrar de Li)

-Tudo bem, eu tenho que levar este documento para Srta Kinomoto assinar...

(Levantando-se da cadeira, pedindo por todos os deuses para Yoshiro desaparecer).

-O quêêê? Me dá aqui que eu levo será a minha oportunidade... (Se animando com a idéia)

-O que você vai fazer Yoshiro?(Desconfiado)

-Confia em mim Eriol... (Sorrindo maliciosamente)

-Tudo bem, diga-lhe que este documento é o de confirmação do pagamento dos salários da empresa deste mês... (Entregando o papel, com uma cara séria).

-Tudo bem! Podexá! (dando tchau para Eriol)

Eriol era um homem muito bonito não era tão cobiçado como Syaoran, mas passava perto. Ele era do tipo intelectual, na realidade a empresa tinha três diretores gerais cada um relacionado com uma área da empresa.

Yoshiro era do tipo cachorrão, daqueles que venderia a mãe por algum dinheiro, este cuidava da parte técnica da empresa, os contatos etc... Era também um homem bonito e sedutor, mas que não valia o terno que usava.

Syaoran Li era o mais sério e profissional do grupo, cuidava exclusivamente dos lucros da empresa, era um homem lindo, sempre sério e com o olhar sedutor...Que deixava qualquer uma louca.

Já Eriol era do tipo responsável e brincalhão, nunca falava mal de ninguém e nunca fazia queixa alguma, sempre tentava resolver os problemas de forma que ninguém saísse prejudicado. Com muita maturidade fazia a sua parte na empresa, ele cuidava da contratação de serviços, empregados, salários etc.

Os três eram ótimos profissionais, mas muitas vezes tinham os seus poderes sobrepostos pelo de Sakura que tinha conhecimentos em todas as áreas e em cada veia daquela grande empresa de investimentos.

Toc toc toc...

-Entra...

-Com licença...(Yoshiro entrando na grande sala com um sorrisinho)

-O que quer? (Sem olhar para ele)

-Preciso que assine este documento Srta Kinomoto...

-Agora estou ocupada volte mais tarde...(Digitando em seu laptop)

-É referente ao pagamento de salários deste mês...

-Você não ouviu Yoshiro agora estou ocupada, depois eu assino e mando Kotori te entregar... (Impaciente)

-Se quiser posso mandar Syaoran Li vir busca-lo mais tarde...(Ele queria ver a reação da moça).

Sakura travou quando escutou o nome Syaoran Li e só voltou a si alguns segundos depois, Yoshiro notou aquilo e achou muito interessante...

-Já disse que Kotori o entregará para você, agora pode ir porque você esta me atrapalhando...

-Ah e Srta Kinomoto, semana que vem é a semana Investi onde teremos que montar o nosso Stand.

-Eu já sei disso e já providenciei tudo... (com os olhos no laptop)

-Se quiser posso montá-lo e escolher alguns de nossos projetos para serem expostos... (com alguma esperança)

-Preferiria que um sapo fizesse isso por mim. (Sorriso sarcástico, sem tirar a atenção do laptop).

Yoshiro colocou o papel em cima da mesa e saiu dali soltando fogo pelas ventas, sempre com aquele ar de superioridade era incrível como ela era...

"Essa vadia me paga, mas pelo menos descobri que Syaoran Li já esta fazendo algum efeito sob ela...".

...

Depois daquele conturbado dia as coisas na empresa ficaram mais calmas, Sakura já tinha parado de trabalhar e estava lendo um livro em sua sala. Touya e os outros diretores já tinham ido embora, menos Syaoran Li é claro que tinha outros planos para aquela noite, ele então se dirige até a sala de seu alvo.

-Posso entrar?

-O que você quer? Já tive muitas visitas inoportunas por hoje...(Abaixando o livro sobre a mesa)

-Vim só para me despedir...

-Boa Noite Li...(Ela volta a ler o livro).

Quando Sakura começa a ler o livro Syaoran vai até a cadeira dela e novamente solta os cabelos dela carinhosamente fazendo com que Sakura sentisse muitos arrepios pelo corpo.

-Quantas vezes terei que repetir que você fica melhor assim?(Sorrindo)

-Li vá pro inferno, sai da minha sala agora. Não sei o que está acontecendo com você...(Ajeitando os cabelos novamente com raiva) Parece que perdeu totalmente o respeito...

-Perdi o respeito que você quer que seja perdido Srta Kinomoto...

Sakura não hesita e dá um tapa na cara de Syaoran que fica pasmo, mas até esperava uma atitude dessas da moça.

-Nossa como você bate forte Sakura...(Passando a mão no rosto)

-Sai daqui ou chamarei a segurança...(Ameaçando pegar o telefone)

Ele segura a mão dela impedindo que ela chame a segurança.

-Sakura você não percebeu que sinto algo por você?

Os dois aquela altura já estavam de pé.

Syaoran Li continuou: Eu não viria até aqui, nem ficaria esperando que todos fossem embora à toa Srta Kinomoto. Senti um prazer inexplicável quando toquei os seus lábios e até agora não sou capaz de tirar o seu cheiro impregnado no meu corpo.

Syaoran olhava bem nos olhos de Sakura...

-Por que faz isso Syaoran? Sei que pelas costas todos vocês me chamam de vadia, de mesquinha e na realidade eu não me importo. Sou feliz da maneira que eu sou...(A garota tinha um olhar melancólico).

-Não você não é...(Soltando os cabelos dela e acariciando-lhe a nuca)

Sakura sentiu sensações maravilhosas naquele instante, quase se perdia naqueles olhos cor de âmbar e fechou os olhos consentindo aquele carinho tão gostoso que lhe embriagara a alma.

-Não sei por que está fazendo i..ss..*A voz de Sakura foi cortada por outra boca que naquele momento se uniu a dela*

Sakura então se entregou totalmente, toda mulher precisava daquilo, se sentir amada, desejada. No começo ainda tentou resistir, mas Syaoran que era forte conseguia controla-la de forma incrível.

Depois de alguns instantes Syaoran parou de beijar Sakura, os dois se olharam e ela voltou a beija-lo para espanto e alegria de Li, agora sim a chama estava acesa.

Ele então pegou Sakura e a colocou em cima da mesa violentamente derrubando alguns papéis e livros enquanto os dois se beijavam loucamente. O rapaz então entreabriu as pernas da garota, colocando a mão por dentro daquela saia tão atraente e se sentiu realizado já que mesmo que não dissesse, achava que Sakura era maravilhosa. Sakura também já ditava as regras naquele momento, vencida pela excitação e pelo desejo pedia que Syaoran Li a possuísse não importava o local, simplesmente queria ser dele.

Ele então em um só gesto arrancou todos os botões da blusa que Sakura usava, deixando a garota espantada e completamente admirada... Depois ele começou a tirar a camisa. Sakura então se levantou fazendo menção de que estava se afastando, Syaoran Li percebendo que ela estava fazendo um jogo de sedução olhou-a com fervor a seguiu e a prendeu por trás envolvendo o corpo de Sakura em seus braços fortes, ele então já louco de prazer dava leves beijinhos na nuca dela e carinhosamente abriu-lhe o soutien, ela podia sentir o membro de Li alterado e encostado ao seu corpo. 

Sakura estava morrendo de vergonha, mas Li delicadamente segurou os seus seios fazendo com que ela sentisse sensações incríveis, ele então pode sentir a excitação de Sakura com as suas duas mãos que seguravam os fartos seios dela, feito isto Li a carregou para cima da mesa novamente ouvindo Sakura sussurrar em seu ouvido:

 -Te quero agora Li...

Li entendendo o recado fez o que qualquer homem gostaria de fazer, fez Sakura Kinomoto ser sua, podia ouvir os gemidos e suspiros dela o que o deixava completamente satisfeito com o resultado, faziam sexo intensamente. Ficaram assim brincando um com o outro durante muito tempo a portas trancadas e aproximadamente 23 horas Sakura disse que precisava ir embora...

Syaoran Li entendeu perfeitamente e se despediu de Sakura com um beijo e como num gesto de agradecimento e culpado disse que havia se apaixonado o que não era a verdade naquele momento. Sakura não respondeu nada, se vestiu, ou melhor, tentou se vestir já que Syaoran havia arrancado-lhe os botões da blusa, pegou as chaves do carro e voltou para casa. Agora ela via as coisas de forma diferente. Na realidade ainda estava muito abalada com o que acabara de fazer, mas mesmo assim não se arrependia de nada já que há alguns momentos atrás teve as melhores sensações de sua vida.

"Sakura, me perdoe...". Pensava Li em seu carro...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**E aí gostaram deste capítulo?!?!?!?**

**Tentamos deixar de forma bem explicita as sensações que os dois sentiam naqueles momentos...**

**Por favor, comentários e sugestões:**

**corp.chan@bol.com.br**

***Também gostaríamos de agradecer o apoio das nossas queridas amigas Kath Klein e Lally Chan e claro a todos vocês que lêem a fic!!!**


	3. A Confissão

**A Confissão**

...

Aquela sexta-feira estava sendo diferente para todos. Os funcionários da empresa quase tinham caído para trás quando viram a dona da empresa chegando com os cabelos soltos e uma roupa em um tom bem leve de rosa. O que era praticamente impossível de se ver, já que Kinomoto só se vestia com roupas escuras, muito elegantes, mas sempre escuras e sem vida.

Ao avistar aquela cena fora do comum seu irmão ficou muito contente e começou a provocar a irmã...

-Sakura, ontem você chegou e se escondeu. O que aconteceu? (Com a sobrancelha direita erguida).

-Nada Touya, não lhe devo satisfações...

-Ai caramba, parece que só mudou a embalagem...(Zombando)

-Então quer dizer que agora eu não posso usar os cabelos soltos?

-Pode sim e admito que fica muito linda assim...

-Ah você tá igual ao...(Sakura trava)

-Estou igual a quem Sakura?

-Ninguém Touya, não me enche...(Virando-se para a mesa de Kotori) Tenho muitas coisas pra fazer. Cadê a Kotori?

-Ainda não chegou.

-Tudo bem...

Touya se sentiu aliviado por esta nem ter percebido a gravidade da ausência de Kotori já que ela estava com quarenta minutos atrasados.

-Ah!! Se a Kotori não chegar em trinta segundos estará demitida...(Sakura diz).

Touya se desespera, Kotori sempre fora pontual o que teria acontecido a ela?

Assim que Sakura chegou em sua sala foi até a janela. Vendo como a vida lá fora corria, parou e começou a pensar no que estava acontecendo com ela naquele instante.

"Syaoran...".

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

Em outra parte da empresa, Li conversava com o Yoshiro e Eriol, sobre o andamento da missão impossível de Syaoran.

-Que cara é essa Li? Não me diga que você fodeu a Kinomoto?

 (Perguntou Yoshiro com um certo sorriso no rosto) Li continuava sem responder.

-Syaoran você conseguiu? *Desta vez era Eriol quem perguntava*

**Syaoran:** Será que vocês não têm o mínimo respeito? (Irritado)

**Yoshiro:** Cara eu não acredito que você traçou ela... (Com uma cara de surpresa)

**Eriol:** Parabéns Syaoran, e eu ouvi dizerem pelos corredores que hoje ela veio de cabelo solto e lindíssima, pode ir pedir o teu dinheiro pro Touya...

**Syaoran:** Já chega. (Batendo na mesa). Eu não estou me sentindo bem fazendo uma sacanagem dessas com ela. Eu sei que ela não é a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas simplesmente não merece isso.

**Yoshiro:** Não vai me dizer que não gostou de transar com ela?

**Syaoran:** Não é isso. Eu go...Ai cala a boca Yoshiro, não é da sua conta...

**Eriol (Encostado na janela):** Não é hora de você se arrepender agora, termine o que começou...

**Yoshiro completando:** Isso mesmo deixe a Kinomoto mansinha, mansinha...

"Mas que droga..." Pensava Syaoran...

De repente Touya entra na sala:

-Syaoran...A Sakura já está com os cabelos soltos!...(Com cara de bobo)

-Nossa é hoje... (Syaoran visivelmente irritado)

**Touya:** O que aconteceu? (Espantado) Você deveria estar feliz...

**Yoshiro:** É que o gentleman ai tá se arrependendo de ter aceitado a aposta, ele tá com peninha da Sakura... (Debochando de Syaoran)

**Touya:** Ah nem brinca Li, conto com você. (Batendo nas costas do rapaz). A Sakura merece, ela vai acabar percebendo como o amor e a felicidade são importantes e também a tromba vai diminuir, ela só precisava de um homem...Não falei?

**Yoshiro:** Então ela já esta melhor? (com cara de feliz)

**Touya:** Ainda não, por isso o Li ainda tem trabalho a fazer, mas já notei uma pequena diferença... (Balançando a cabeça positivamente)

Syaoran se afasta bruscamente deixando a mão de Touya no ar e o olha com tanta frieza que o rapaz sente até medo...Depois do olhar congelante, Li sai da sala deixando todos os homens perplexos. Touya vai logo em seguida com cara de bobo e Yoshiro faz um comentário do feitio dele...

-Nossa será que a Sakura é tão gostosa assim pra ele agora estar arrependido de fazer isso com ela?...Eu bem que queria provar daquele mel...

**Eriol saindo da sala:** Você só pensa naquilo...Dá um tempo... (Não acreditando em Yoshiro)

**Yoshiro (Fazendo gestos):** Então vai embora florzinha! Quer falar de maquiagem? (Agora falando sozinho).

Depois daquela conversa, Li foi ate um terraço que tinha no ultimo andar antes de chegar ao heliporto, lá as pessoas iam para fumar ou pensar um pouco. 

O vento batia forte, o dia estava nublado parecia que aquilo era um noroeste. De lá se tinha uma bela vista da cidade que estava bastante movimentada àquela hora. Li ficou ali olhando para o nada pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo e na confusão em que a sua cabeça se encontrava. Até que sentiu uma mão delicada lhe tocando o ombro, quando virou para trás para sua surpresa a dona de seus pensamentos estava ali. Ela estava linda, mas hoje os seus cabelos estavam soltos e isso ele sabia que era por sua causa e logo um sentimento de culpa o invadiu. Ele voltou para onde estava olhando.

-O que você quer comigo? *Perguntou seco*

-Nada em especial... 

Sakura andou ate parar ao seu lado admirando a cidade. Os seus cabelos voavam com o vento que vinha dando-lhe um charme a mais.

-Porque você esta assim hoje? *Ele perguntou reparando em seus cabelos*

-Por que eu fiquei com vontade e também eu tive um incentivo. *Ela falava calmamente*

-Hump...Você leva as coisas muito a serio...  *Falava em um tom indiferente*

-E não são para serem levadas? *Ela virou para ele*

-Nem todas...*continuava a olhar a cidade*

Sakura não sabia o que falar. Ele estava indiferente a sua mudança parecia não se importar mais com ela. Na cabeça de Syaoran, tudo era apenas uma grande confusão de sentimentos. Ao mesmo tempo em que brincava com os sentimentos de Sakura e se sentia culpado algo ia crescendo em seu coração não sabia dizer o que era, mas iria descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde e não seria de uma maneira muito fácil.

-Bom, já que você não quer nada de mim... Eu vou embora, por que tenho mais o que fazer. *Ele falou seco, já se virando para ir embora dali*.

Sakura não falou nada e nem se virou para vê-lo ir embora. De repente seus olhos começaram a arder, ardor que só havia sentindo quando seu pai havia morrido.

-Eu não vou chorar por um babaca qualquer. *Falava decidida* Ele não merece nada de bom que venha de mim, nenhum homem merece.

E com isso Sakura pegou seu cabelo violentamente e o prendeu em seu penteado costumeiro. Seus olhos não paravam de arder, mas ela não cederia. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e ficou mais alguns minutos ali tentando se controlar.

...

Sakura entrou bruscamente na sala do irmão tirando-o do transe...

-Touya eu to indo pra casa da praia...Tudo bem? (Perguntou meio triste)

Touya ficou olhando perplexo enquanto tentava tirar da tela do computador um site com imagens impróprias. Quando já tinha desligado o monitor reparou em sua irmã, que agora estava novamente com os cabelos presos e um olhar vago.

-Sakura faz muito tempo que ninguém vai lá...Depois da morte do nosso pai ninguém...(Touya para de falar, não queria trazer tristes recordações para a irmã).

-Eu to precisando de um tempo Touya...(Sentando-se no sofá).

-Alguém vai com você?

-Não...(Ela fitava o chão)

-Então eu vou com você Sakura...

-Touya eu tenho 25 anos e quero ficar sozinha...(Fria). 

Os dois ficaram em total silencio depois disso, Sakura parecia dispersa, olhava para a incrível paisagem de arvores que se encontrava do outro lado da janela, nos jardins da empresa, enquanto Touya reparava no jeito triste e vazio da irmã. Ela nunca tinha agido daquela maneira só quando ainda estava se recuperando da morte do pai, apesar de na maioria das vezes ela não ser uma pessoa muito agradável Sakura sempre fora ativa, ela só se portava daquela maneira quando não estava nada bem...

-Sakura toma, É melhor você ir com o meu carro, ele é mais seguro pra ir pro litoral, por causa dos pneus e do rádio...(Jogando as chaves no colo da irmã)

-Ai Touya...(Sakura passava a mão na coxa esquerda)

-Desculpa...

-Por que você me jogou a chave do seu carro? (Ainda acordando do transe)

-Você não escutou o que eu falei?

-Se tivesse escutado não estaria perguntando...(Com uma sobrancelha erguida)

-Ah deixa pra lá, me deixa a chave do seu carro e vai com o meu...

-Tudo bem... Já vou indo pra arrumar algumas roupas...

-Toma Cuidado. (Touya estava preocupado)

Sakura saiu da sala sem ao menos responder o ultimo aviso de seu irmão, da sala foi direto para o elevador e pegou o citroen do irmão, colocou uma música clássica, passou melancolicamente a mão nos cabelos lembrando do que Syaoran tinha feito e foi direto para o apartamento cantando pneus...

Touya que estava na janela, agora estava mais preocupado ainda.

Após aquela agitada tarde tudo ocorreu normalmente, claro que todos estavam agitados por ser um Sexta-feira, mas Sakura sempre ensinou os funcionários de que Sexta é um dia da semana como outro qualquer e poderia ser descontado do salário se houvesse pouco trabalho...

Touya ficou o restante da tarde pensativo depois que a irmã deixou a empresa. 

"Sakura, eu só quero te ver feliz...". Pensava ele.

Quando ele estava se preparando para ir embora Syaoran Li entrou na sala silenciosamente...

-Que susto cara...(Touya afrouxando a gravata)

-Já está indo embora?

-To sim...(Agora ajeitava a pasta)

-Eu acabei de ir à sala da Sakura e ela não estava lá...Ela foi embora mais cedo?

-Não, é que ela foi...(Touya calou-se lembrando que a irmã não estava bem e tinha pedido pra ficar sozinha)

-Foi aonde? *Encarando Touya*

-Ela foi dar uma volta Li. Estava cansada e *gaguejando* foi até o parque...

-Se você quer mentir Touya, pelo menos mente direito, você já esta bem grandinho pra fazer esses papeis ridículos...(Syaoran demonstrava superioridade enquanto falava)

-Syaoran eu já disse onde a minha irmã foi, vai pra casa e descansa, acho que às vezes você se esquece que eu sou o dono da empresa...

-Não me esqueço nunca sou eu quem segura os seus pepinos administrativos...(Ar de deboche)

-To indo cara...(Tentando não ficar nervoso e saindo da sala)

No mesmo instante em que começou a dar alguns passos sentiu uma mão forte segurando-lhe o braço...

-Eu preciso conversar com ela Touya...(Olhando fixamente)

-Me solta Syaoran...

Syaoran que já estava se descontrolando voltou à normalidade, ficou olhando Touya com um olhar tão penetrante que até assustava os dois ficaram em silencio:

-Ela foi pro litoral, mas queria ficar sozinha Syaoran...

-Qual parte do litoral? (Com os braços cruzados)

-Para o Litoral de Tóquio, região 64.

-Lembra que ela quer ficar sozinha...É melhor você ficar por aqui Li...

Syaoran ficou mudo e depois respondeu secamente:

-Foi você quem criou a aposta não eu...(Saindo da sala)

**~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~**

Por volta das 21 horas Syaoran foi para casa. Desde que saiu do escritório não parava de pensar no que estava acontecendo. Tudo aquilo parecia errado, mas agora não tinha volta, sentia que senão seguisse em frente perderia algo de muito importante e depois de algum tempo pensando, resolveu que iria atrás de Sakura na tal casa de praia. Já era de madrugada quando saiu de casa, parou em um posto e depois seguiu viagem. A imagem de Sakura aparecia constantemente em sua mente e ele como se respondesse a algo falava que já estava indo. Logo que chegou no litoral de Tóquio, saiu a procura da tal região 64 que diziam ser um condomínio fechado de luxo onde a maioria das casas era na beira de praia, grande parte delas pertencia a empresários ou políticos. Quando chegou na portaria.

-Pois não? (Pergunta um guarda)

-Eu queria saber onde fica a mansão Kinomoto?

-E quem eu deveria anunciar?

-Não precisa me anunciar, por que a senhorita Kinomoto esta a minha espera. (Li falou isso tentando convencer o guarda)

-Ela não me falou nada disso. (Fala o guarda)

-É porque se trata de uma emergência da empresa. (Fala Li com uma cara quase de suplica para o guarda)

O guarda não estava engolindo a historia de Li e ele estava começando a ficar nervoso. Depois de pensar um pouco o guarda deixou Li passar.

-A mansão Kinomoto é a ultima da rua um. É uma casa de cor amarela não tem como errar.

-Muito obrigado. (Agora Li estava aliviado)

Li foi dirigindo devagar ate encontrar a rua um. Cada rua que passava, ficava cada vez mais impressionado com as casas. Quando chegou a rua um, logo avistou a casa amarela. Era uma casa, ou melhor, uma mansão de três andares com um belo jardim na frente e de garagem aberta, onde Li via o carro de Touya. A mansão era de frente para a praia, como por ali não dava para entrar sem ter que tocar a campainha, Syaoran deu a volta na casa indo ate a praia onde ele teve que subir uma pequena escada até chegar a entrada da mansão. Parecia um pátio de um lado havia uma churrasqueira e quase no meio tinha uma piscina. Li parou perto da borda da piscina onde a água se mexia e se via a silhueta de uma mulher. 

Desde que tinha chegado na casa de praia a única vontade de Sakura era nadar um pouco naquela piscina que lhe trazia tantas lembranças de sua infância e de seu pai. Logo que amanheceu foi ate a piscina. Estava nadando já havia algum tempo e como já se sentia bem melhor resolveu que iria sair e tomar o café da manhã. Quando chega perto da borda da piscina Sakura vê um homem, pensa logo que é Touya, mas para sua surpresa...Li. Sakura sai da piscina calmamente, o corpo completamente molhado e o jeito que ela mexia os cabelos para tirar o excesso de água deixaram Li desnorteado para ele aquilo era um espetáculo. Ela estava ali na sua frente com um maio verde, a sua cor favorita. Seu corpo escultural que qualquer homem desejava possuir e seu rosto de anjo aquilo tudo era demais para Li, a única coisa que ele conseguia fazer era admirar aquela beldade a sua frente. Sakura ao contrario de Li estava era nervosa com a presença dele ali, no seu lugar mais especial.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui? (Pergunta Sakura irritada, olhando para Syaoran)...

Syaoran não respondeu nada e a única coisa que fez foi ir ate Sakura e lhe agarrar pela cintura e lhe tomar os lábios em um beijo cheio de desejo. 

Sakura achou aquilo o pior dos insultos e tentava se soltar de Syaoran de qualquer maneira tentando não ceder aqueles olhos que a observavam de forma avassaladora...

-Syaoran me solta...(Com os olhos fechados)

-Por que você esta com os olhos fechados?(Segurando os ombros dela)

-Não quero olhar pra essa sua cara imunda Li...

-Então olhe bem nos meus olhos e diga que você não quer que eu fique e que me odeia...

-Para com isso Li...

-Fala isso olhando nos meus olhos...(Ele intimava Sakura com suas palavras)

Sakura levemente abriu suas duas esmeraldas e ficou perplexa olhando para Syaoran Li...

-Eu quero que você...(Ela foi interrompida por algo)...

A roupa de banho de Sakura tinha sido completamente tirada e ela nem havia percebido, estava completamente tremula e nua na frente de Syaoran, e ele voltava a segurar os seus ombros...

-Diz que você não me quer aqui olhando nos meus olhos...

Sakura não respondia nada, se sentia tão indefesa perante Li e agora completamente nua, ela tentava esconder sinais de excitação e desejo, mas era praticamente impossível, ela tremia só de sentir a respiração de Syaoran tão perto de si...

Ele a beijou novamente e dessa vez ela não resistiu, enlaçou o pescoço de Li em um beijo apaixonado enquanto seu corpo nu levemente sentia o calor do corpo de Li.

-Vamos lá pra cima...(Ela tentava se afastar da língua incessante do companheiro)

Li pegou Sakura no colo enquanto ela lhe dava as orientações de como chegariam ao quarto principal da grande casa...Quando chegaram no local Syaoran despejou delicadamente Sakura na cama e começou a tirar a roupa, quando sentiu que Syaoran estava se aproximando dela a garota entreabriu as pernas permitindo que Li a possuísse naquele momento...

Ele enlouquecido podia sentir em sua boca e em suas mãos o mel da paixão que Sakura liberava incontrolavelmente e depois vice versa...

Os corpos dos dois estavam suados exalando um calor nunca antes visto, gemidos de prazer não eram reprimidos já que estavam sozinhos naquela imensa mansão...

Fizeram amor várias vezes e em várias posições diferentes, era como se tivessem passado separados durante anos, séculos e estivessem tendo a ultima noite antes do final do mundo.

Quando estavam quase dormindo Sakura levantou sua cabeça delicadamente do peito de Syaoran...

-Por que você veio?(Perguntava com os olhinhos fechados)

-Por você Sakura (Dando-lhe um beijo na testa) Por você...

...

Depois daquele tórrido dia Sakura e Syaoran dormiram a tarde inteira, só se levantaram para fazer algumas refeições leves e decidiram que só iriam retomar as atividades no dia seguinte...Ficaram abraçados e sonhando que tudo era perfeito naquele Sábado...

**Domingo – Litoral de Tóquio**

Sakura acordou tocando a parte esquerda de sua cama, procurava por Li do seu lado, mas não encontrava nada. A garota então se levantou assustada achando que ele teria ido embora, quando escutou o cortante som da espada vindo da praia. Ela foi até a varanda e vi que Li estava lá e voltou a se deitar na cama...Olhou para o teto do luxuoso quarto e se sentiu segura e protegida por ter Syaoran ali...

"Nós ficamos o dia inteiro deitados, estamos ficando loucos...". Pensava Sakura.

Depois de alguns minutos estirada na cama com esses pensamentos Sakura foi até a varanda e ficou observando os movimentos rápidos e precisos de Syaoran Li. Ele estava sem camiseta, com uma calça verde escura de luta e manjando uma espada ferozmente no ar. Ele estava lindo, os cabelos colados de suor na testa e o olhar penetrante fizeram com que Sakura tivesse certeza de uma coisa:

"Eu te amo Syaoran Li, eu te amo...".

Depois de admitir para si mesma que amava Syaoran. Sakura sentiu uma lágrima escorrer-lhe pela face. Recordações assombrosas de seu passado voltavam a tortura-la...Sakura então caminhou lentamente até a cama se sentou e pensou que Syaoran tinha o direito de saber toda a verdade já que o amava mais do que tudo e agora tinha certeza disso...

Enquanto descia as escadas lentamente Sakura sentia as lembranças cada vez mais vivas, cada vez mais doídas em seu peito, cada degrau era uma luta contra as lágrimas incessantes e contra a fraqueza que a abatia ate que não agüentou mais e caiu sentada em um dos degraus. Por muito tempo Sakura carregara um segredo muito maior do que ela poderia suportar e agora iria revela-lo para a pessoa que mais confiava...O mesmo homem que a tinha como parte de uma aposta...Reuniu as suas ultimas forças e continuou a descer os degraus.

...

Quando chegou perto de Syaoran, Sakura estava com os olhos vermelhos e não disse nada, simplesmente correu ao encontro de Syaoran. Ele largou a espada e assustado a segurou em seus braços como se ela fosse uma flor frágil e delicada.

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com sua flor. Ela se agarrou a ele de forma desesperada, como se estivesse com medo... Não... Com pânico. Ele fechou os olhos e a aconchegou melhor entres seus fortes braços. Era estranho ver uma mulher tão dona de si agora estar chorando no seu peito como uma menina. Um soluço de Sakura fez ele voltar a sua realidade.

O que está acontecendo Sakura?(O rapaz falava suavemente)

-Syaoran...Eu...Eu tive tanto medo...

-Medo do que Sakura...Eu estou aqui com você. (As mãos que manejavam a espada agora delicadamente tocavam os cabelos sedosos de Sakura)

-Syaoran eu não queria ser assim, juro que eu não queria...(Agora ela balançava a cabeça negativamente junto ao peito do namorado)

-Calma meu amor...Sakura. Shiuu...Calma...

-Dói muito Syaoran...Dói muito...

Li percebeu que ela tremia levemente e isso o preocupava cada vez mais. Resolveu que aquele lugar não era o melhor para estarem. Abaixou-se e pegou a no colo. Ela se aconchegou no peito dele como uma menininha. Ele a levou para o quarto do casal e a deitou delicadamente na cama, porem quando ia se afastar ela o segurou mais forte.

-Fica comigo... Por favor... (Ela falou como se suplicasse)

O forte guerreiro já estava beirando o desespero. O que estava acontecendo com Sakura? Que medo era aquele?

-Eu... Eu... Preciso te contar... (Ela falou com um fio de voz)

Ele se sentou à frente dela e a fitou de forma séria.

-Eu estou aqui Sakura. Estou aqui com você.

Ela sorriu tristemente fitando o homem que tanto amava. Ela tinha como obrigação contar a ele o que havia acontecido na sua vida. Não poderia agüentar esconder aquele enorme segredo.

Sakura fechou os olhos de forma dolorida procurando as melhores palavras para começar tão dolorosa confissão, várias lágrimas caíram do canto de seus olhos. Li passou uma de suas mãos no rosto belo da amada e ela abriu os olhos o fitando novamente. Syaoran olhava com ternura para ela, mas dentro de seu corpo uma verdadeira tempestade de sentimentos estava sendo formada.

-O que houve? *Li perguntava de forma carinhosa*

-Eu não queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. *Um certo terror aparecia nos olhos de Sakura*

-O você não queria? *Perguntava preocupado*

         Ela se afastou um pouco mais dele saindo do alcance de seus braços e começou a brincar com as mãos em sinal de puro nervosismo.

-Quando... Quando eu fazia estagio na empresa...

         Li franziu a testa ainda fitando a mulher a sua frente que desviava os olhos para qualquer ponto que não fosse o seu rosto.

-O meu pai... Ele tinha um acionista que sempre... 

Ela se abraçou com os braços e passou de leve suas mãos sobre ele, sua voz estava fraca e irregular.

-Sempre me olhava de maneira diferente...

         Li começou a sentir um temor dentro dele. Uma leve fisgada foi sentida no seu peito enquanto ele observava Sakura tentando contar o que queria, porem ele começava a ter idéia do que se tratava, ele era homem e sabia de todos os podres que rodeavam o seu mundo. Sakura inspirou fundo sentindo o peito doer desesperadamente, pensou em desistir.

-O que ele fez com você? (Li perguntou firme)

Sakura levantou o rosto para ele e viu aquele olhar sério e penetrando sobre ela, sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

-O que ele fez com você, Sakura? (Repetiu a pergunta num tom mais firme)

Ela desviou os olhos dele e fitou outro ponto qualquer do quarto.

-Um dia... Em uma das festas da empresa. (Ela soluçou de leve) Ele veio conversar comigo e eu percebi o que ele queria. (ela o fitou de forma desesperada) Eu fugi dele, Syaoran, eu juro que eu fugi dele.

Li pegou o belo rosto da moça em suas mãos.

-Eu sei, eu sei que você não queria.

         Ela se afastou do rapaz e levou uma das mãos aos olhos secando um pouco as lágrimas enquanto tentava controlar os soluços desesperados.

-Eu fugi dele a noite inteira, a noite inteira ele me perseguiu, me soltava indiretas, mexia comigo...

Ela começava a falar de maneira rápida como se estivesse cuspindo as palavras de sua boca. Li começou a se sentir pior, inspirou o ar e sentiu os pulmões arderem. Sakura balançava de leve a cabeça a sua frente como se não quisesse acreditar que o que ela própria tentava contar fosse verdade.

-Eu tentei me esconder no escritório do papai. Achei que lá seria um lugar seguro... (ela fechou os olhos novamente tremendo)... mas não era... não era...

-Ele foi atrás de você? (Li começava a tremer de leve e a vacilar no seu tom de voz)

         Sakura confirmou com a cabeça abaixada. Ela fechou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras não saiam.

-Eu tentei correr... eu tentei fugir... eu tentei gritar (sua voz falava).

-O que... o que... ele fez, Sakura? (o coração de Li começava a bater desesperadamente)

-Ele me estuprou... 

Ela apenas tinha mexido os lábios não pronunciando som algum, mas Li os leu, dolorosamente ele os leu. Fechou os olhos e se levantou da cama trincando os dentes. Se encontrasse com este filho da mãe o espancaria. Sakura deveria ser uma menina, deveria ser virgem, pura e um filho da mãe nojento tinha abusado dela, abusado de uma menina!

Ele começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro tentando controlar a própria raiva que sentia, a aversão e até o sentimento de enjôo que sentia agora imaginando sua flor naquela idade sendo molestada por um velho nojento.

-Porque não gritou? (a pergunta saiu num tom ríspido)

-Ele era mais forte que eu, tampou a minha boca... Por Deus eu tinha 17 anos! (Ela respondeu chorando)

Ele se sentiu mal pela pergunta, era claro que ela era mais fraca do que um homem. Voltou a se sentar na frente de Sakura e pegou seu rosto entre as mãos forçando ela a levantar os olhos para ele.

-Quantas vezes ele fez isso?

Ela tentou abaixar a cabeça, mas Li segurava o seu rosto com uma certa força. Olhava para ela sério esperando uma resposta.

-Quantas vezes mais ele abusou de você, Sakura?

         Ela fechou os olhos enquanto tremia cada vez mais.

-Várias... Todas as vezes que ele ia ao escritório ele dava um jeito de ficar a sós comigo...

         Li finalmente sentiu o ar lhe faltar, abriu a boca buscando oxigênio para ele enquanto fitava o rosto de Sakura entre suas mãos. Ela continuava com os olhos fechados não o encarando.

-Porque não contou ao seu pai? Ao seu irmão? (Ele perguntou de forma arrastada e dolorida)

-Vergonha... (Algumas lágrimas escaparam do canto dos olhos de Sakura)

         Ele a puxou para os seus braços e a envolveu forte entre eles. Sakura desabou, seu choro era alto agora e era intercalado com soluços desesperados. Li nada fez, apenas a aconchegou melhor entre eles e fechou os olhos tentando ingerir tudo o que sabia agora. Era normal aquela reação, mulheres molestadas sempre achavam que a culpa do que acontecia com elas era delas e não dos crápulas que não conseguiam segurar seus hormônios. Sakura era uma menina, inexperiente e doce. Não teria coragem de falar nada para o pai ou para o irmão por vergonha e constrangimento.

-Quem sabe disto?

-Só você... 

Ele a apertou mais forte entre os seus braços e respirou fundo. Sakura tinha lhe confiado seu maior segredo, sua maior dor. Pensou na aposta estúpida que fizera com os colegas de escritório e pensou que era um estúpido idiota. Ele não abusou dela quando jovem, mas a seduziu para que dormisse com ele por causa de uma estúpida aposta. Ele a tinha usado. Talvez não da maneira que aquele velho idiota, mas a tinha usado não só para provar aos outros que era o melhor, mas também para saciar seus próprios desejos masculinos. Sakura era uma mulher instigante, bela e principalmente atraente.

Sakura ainda chorava no peito dele enquanto Li apenas observava o céu pela enorme janela do quarto do casal, enquanto afagava os belos e sedosos cabelos daquela mulher que estava em seu peito. Aos poucos Sakura foi se acalmando e caiu num sono, não tranqüilo, mas necessário devido ao seu esforço emocional. Li a deitou delicadamente na cama e a cobriu como uma menina. Beijou sua cabeça e foi até a varanda para pensar melhor em tudo. 

         Debruçou-se na grade de proteção da varando e voltou a observar Sakura dormindo como um anjo.

"Porra... Isso explica porque ela é assim. Se Touya soubesse da metade disso, ele nunca teria feito aquela maldita aposta". 

E com isso ele volta para o quarto e se deita ao lado de Sakura a abraçando como se quisesse dizer que agora esta tudo bem.

**~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~**

**Esperamos que tenham gostado deste capítulo! **

**Um grande abraço.**

**Agora você só precisa dar-nos o seu comentário...**

**Bel e Mildred**

**corp_chan@yahoo.com.br**

**Uma observação especial: gostaríamos de agradecer do fundo do coração a nossa querida amiga Kath Klein que nos ajudou com algumas cenas do fic! E principalmente esta ultima! Kath nós te adoramos muito como sempre fazendo tudo com carinho e de uma forma muito especial...**

**Valeu amiga!**

***Também gostaríamos de agradecer a todos vocês que lêem a fic!!!**


	4. A Vingança

**A Vingança**

Aquela Segunda-feira não poderia ter sido pior. Sakura sentia-se muito mal e deprimida por ter sentido tão cruelmente as dores de seu passado no dia anterior. O relato triste e dolorido que fez para Syaoran ecoava em seu interior. Como em um ato de luto ela voltou a ir para empresa vestindo suas roupas escuras e ainda por cima manteve seu cabelo preso no mesmo coque elegante de todos os dias. 

Ela adentrou a empresa sem tirar os óculos escuros que escondiam seus belos olhos verdes inchados e foi direto para a sua sala.

Syaoran também não estava em seus melhores dias, as palavras e o desabafo sofrido de Sakura também ecoavam em sua mente...O pior de tudo era que ele não era a pessoa que merecia saber de tudo isso, a pessoa por quem Sakura tinha tanta confiança. Ele só se aproximara dela por uma aposta, uma simples aposta e agora estava mais envolvido do que nunca.

Sentia o sangue fervilhar só de imaginar que um homem poderia ter feito aquilo com Sakura, uma garota frágil e delicada, ela era simplesmente uma menina...

...

-Posso entrar? (Perguntava Touya)

-Não...

-Eu sabia, não sei porque ainda insisto em perguntar né maninha?...(Desolado)

-Me pergunto o mesmo...(Ela continuava assinando alguns papéis)

-Sakura, hoje é o dia da reunião de diretoria B, alguns dos menores acionistas virão pra cá...

Sakura estremeceu ao ouvir tais palavras, era óbvio que Seiji o ex-amigo de seu pai viria e toda vez que isso acontecia era como se um pesadelo voltasse a tona na mente da jovem.

-Nossa Touya, ainda bem que você me avisou...(Cínica, tentando recuperar-se dos pensamentos).

-Bom era só pra confirmar... E não se preocupe que eu vou ficar de olho no Seiji, ele não vai nem olhar pra você Sakura...

Ela continuava sem responder...

-Sakura você me ouviu?

-Ouvi sim Touya, obrigada...

-Você me agradecendo?(Espantado)

-Não se acostume com isso...E ah propósito (Ela olha pro irmão) você já fez o relatório?

-Ai Sakura (caras e bocas), eu esqueci...

-Francamente...Acho que se colocasse uma lesma pra trabalhar no seu lugar eu teria mais retorno... Agora sai da minha sala que eu tenho muito que fazer, inclusive o seu relatório...

-Obrigado Sakura...(Saindo de fininho) Não sei o que eu faria sem você...

-Você continuaria sem fazer nada...(Sorriso cínico)

Touya saiu da sala e foi o suficiente pra Sakura tirar os óculos e ficar pensativa... Hoje ela teria reunião com Seiji o mesmo homem que a violentara várias vezes há algum tempo atrás. Cada vez que isso acontecia ela não acreditava que conseguiria ser tão forte e pensava que a cada segundo iria acabar desmoronando...

"Syaoran... meu amor...".

**~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~**

Poucos instantes antes da reunião Syaoran foi até a sala de Sakura, abriu a porta levemente e a encontrou olhando pela janela e respirando fundo antes de virar e pegar alguns dos papeis que levaria para a sala de reuniões...

-Fiquei sabendo que hoje haverá uma reunião com os diretores B...(Fechando a porta).

-É e eu tenho que ir pra lá Syaoran...(Sem encara-lo)

Nesse instante Syaoran já havia se lembrado do relato de Sakura e de algumas informações que conseguira arrancar sobre o homem.

-Ele vai estar aí Sakura?(Olhar penetrante)

-Sim, ele ainda é um dos acionistas, minoritário, mas é...

-Certo (pausa)... Eu irei a essa reunião com você.

-Não Syaoran, é melhor que você fique. Não quero que arranje problemas...

Syaoran estava abismado com Sakura, aquele jeito arredio e grosseiro tinha desaparecido e ele sabia porque. Sakura não tinha mais segredos com ele...

-Eu vou a essa reunião queira você ou não...Está pronta?

Sakura só confirmou com a cabeça e Syaoran abriu-lhe gentilmente a porta, quando ela passou ainda pode sentir um perfume delicioso que lhe embriagou a alma e também pode notar o olhar de suplica que Sakura lhe lançava, Syaoran podia imaginar como era difícil pra ela agüentar aquela situação. Agora era obvio porque ela se portava daquela maneira, além de ser molestada por um velho nojento, ainda perdera o pai de forma tão brusca.

...

A reunião começou, Sakura tentando manter a calma contava dos lucros e dos investimentos que haviam sido feitos, inclusive apresentava o relatório da reunião anterior. Li a olhava com todos os sentimentos do mundo, desejo, amor, carinho, admiração e pena...

De repente um dos acionistas que estava atrasado abre bruscamente a porta interrompendo uma das explicações de Sakura.

-Veja quem chegou...(Comentou Touya)

-Desculpem o atraso Senhores...Espero não ter perdido muito...

-A Srta Kinomoto já explicou metade da reunião...(Um dos acionistas)

-Presumo que ela possa me explicar particularmente...

-Seiji além de chegar atrasado, vai começar com os seus comentários? Prossiga Srta Kinomoto...

Syaoran empalideceu quando ouviu o nome Seiji e viu a cara de suplica de sua amada olhando para ele, a única coisa que sentia era o coração pulsar-lhe forte dentro do peito...Aquele era o homem que tinha molestado a sua flor, aquele era o homem que traumatizara a sua querida Sakura...

"Ele me paga por isso...".

Sakura depois do comentário de Seiji continuava a reunião tentando fugir dos olhares gulosos dele e também se esquivando de seus comentários maldosos, aquilo era como uma tortura para a garota e Syaoran mais envolvido do que nunca por ela sentia isso lhe doer no fundo da alma...

Mais ou menos no meio da reunião um fato torturante para a Sakura aconteceu, Seiji que havia se sentado ao seu lado se excedeu no atrevimento.

Por baixo da mesa tocou levemente as pernas de Sakura, ela empalideceu e tentou a todo custo esconder a cara de angustia e nojo que fazia. Syaoran percebeu o transtorno de Sakura e lançou um olhar tão gélido para Seiji que o fez dar um sorriso e voltar com as mãos para cima da mesa.

A real vontade de Syaoran era virar a mesa em cima dele e acabar com aquela vida porca e inútil, mas pensou em Sakura e tentou acalmar os seus nervos...

O que estava bem difícil...

Dos outros diretores e pessoas presentes na reunião Eriol era o único que percebeu que as coisas não estavam bem. Ele notou quando Seiji colocou a mão nas pernas de Sakura e ela hesitou. Eriol estava do lado de Seiji e Syaoran na frente de Sakura...

...

Quando a reunião acabou todos se retiraram da sala, Seiji disse discretamente para Sakura que iria até o carro buscar o celular para fazer uma ligação e que já voltaria para conversar melhor com ela.

Syaoran que estava com a audição aguçada pelo ciúme e pelo amor, ouviu o comentário e nem piscou, somente disse que iria beber água e já voltava...

-Syaoran, por favor, não faça nada...(Ela tinha os olhos rasos)

-Não farei nada do que já não devia ter sido feito Sakura...(Sério)

-Syaoran espera...

-Não permitirei que ele fique impune, ele passou dos limites...

-Mas Syaoran eu não quero que...

-Não se preocupe...Me solta (Fugindo das delicadas mãos)

-Mas

Sakura mal terminou de falar e Syaoran saiu a deixando amargurada e com medo da reação dele...Ela não queria problemas, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão gostoso se sentir protegida e amada por ele...

Eriol que também observava discretamente a sala, nada comentou...

Syaoran seguiu Seiji até o estacionamento e se escondeu atrás de uma das pilastras perto do carro onde ele estava aparentemente ao celular. Quando Seiji saiu do carro, Syaoran parou em frente a ele com ódio nos olhos. Seus olhos estavam em chamas. Sua mente fora invadida por um ódio mortal daquele ser parado a sua frente, Seiji ainda mantinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto como se contasse alguma vantagem.

-Ora, ora...Olha quem esta aqui (Falava Seiji ironicamente)

-...

-O que você quer de mim moleque? (Gritando para Syaoran)

-Vingança. (Syaoran falou baixo, mas em um tom que Seiji ouviu bem e logo um arrepio lhe subiu pela espinha)...

-Vingança do que? Que eu me lembre não te fiz nada. (Com cara de inocente, mas suas pernas já davam sinal de fraqueza).

-Você foi capaz de abusar da filha do seu melhor amigo...

-Ahhh...É disso que você esta falando. (Com uma cara de cínico)

O sangue de Syaoran estava fervendo, aquele cara falava de um jeito como se aquilo não significasse nada. Como se Sakura fosse um objeto.

-Quer saber a verdade. Eu só me aproximei do pai dela para conseguir um caminho mais fácil ate aquela doçura de garota...Pena que você não a viu antes. Seus olhos tinham uma inocência tão grande e ela era tão ingênua. (Seiji fazia cara de deboche para Syaoran).

A raiva de Syaoran era tão grande que ele não conseguia mais pensar direito no que responder para Seiji, seus impulsos estavam há pequenos passos de domina-lo.

Sakura estava preocupada com a demora dos dois algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa de ruim estava para acontecer se já não tivesse acontecido. Estava ficando desesperada quando resolveu que já era hora de ir atrás deles.

Seiji continuava a provocar Syaoran.

-Você veio aqui defender a honra perdida da Kinomoto? Ela por acaso é a sua  namoradinha? Pois saiba que depois de acabar com você, eu vou dar um jeito de pegar a sua querida Sakura e ela será só minha, mais uma vez... (Falava isso passando a língua entre os lábios)

-Você é que pensa. (Os olhos de Syaoran já estavam pegando fogo)

Ao ouvir Syaoran falando isso o corpo de Seiji paralisou de medo. Algo naquele moleque ameaçava a sua existência. Sua expressão estava seria e seus olhos estavam com um brilho estranho que mostravam raiva e mais alguma coisa que ele achava ser sede de vingança. Seiji foi andando para trás tentando fugir de Syaoran, mas não adiantava nada. Syaoran não se moveu de seu lugar só seus olhos acompanhavam aquela figura. 

-Sabe eu deveria acabar com a sua vida...(Andando lentamente em direção a Seiji)

-...

-Mas não, não sujarei as minhas mãos matando alguém como você...

-Sabia que você não teria coragem, seu moleque atrevido.

-Quem disse que eu não teria coragem? Esta me desafiando seu desgraçado...

No mesmo tempo em que disse essas palavras segurou Seiji pelo pescoço e o levantou do chão.

-Calma ai moleque, tem pra todo mundo, eu te empresto a Kinomoto de vez em quando...

Aquilo fora o cumulo...Syaoran deferiu-lhe um soco na face esquerda que fez com que o homem cuspisse sangue...

-Seu maldito...(Gritava Syaoran arremessando o homem contra uma das pilastras)

Syaoran estava completamente transtornado, segurou novamente o homem pelo pescoço e começou a despejar uma seqüência de socos no rosto dele, que já estava ficando desfigurado... Depois deu-lhe um tremendo gancho fazendo o homem delirar de dor. Sakura que já estava se aproximando do local da briga quando ouviu os gritos desesperados de Seiji...

-Me desculpa cara, não me mata, por favor...(Gemendo de dor)

A jovem ficou desesperada quando viu a cena, Li estava com um dos joelhos no pescoço de Seiji imobilizando-o.

-Seu desgraçado, vai pagar caro pelo que fez, vou acabar com a sua vida... Como ainda pode se vangloriar do que fez com a Sakura?(Pronto para dar o golpe final)

*Levantando o homem de novo pelo pescoço*.

-Para Syaoran...(Uma voz feminina e chorosa pede)

Syaoran: O que você esta fazendo aqui Sakura, pedi que ficasse lá, volta agora...(Alterado)

Sakura: Ele não merece morrer pelas suas mãos Syaoran...A morte não levará a nada...

Syaoran (gritando e olhando para Seiji profundamente): Sai daqui Sakura...

Seiji estava mudo, apenas temia pela sua vida.

Sakura: Se ele morrer não vai apagar o que ele me fez...

Syaoran assim que ouviu isso e viu o olhar de suplica de seu amor com mais calma, soltou o corpo de Seiji que tombou no chão com tudo, fazendo com que aquele maldito homem perdesse a consciência...

Sakura imediatamente abraçou-se a Syaoran pedindo que aquele pesadelo acabasse...Ele feliz por ter pelo menos descontado um pouco do peso que Sakura carregava a levou de volta para dentro da empresa...

Enquanto eles andavam algumas pessoas notaram coisas estranhas, Li estava com a roupa um pouco danificada e Sakura estava apoiada a ele, mas mesmo assim ninguém se atrevia a perguntar somente...

Eriol: O que aconteceu Li?(Que se dirigia ao estacionamento).

Syaoran (calmamente): Nada Eriol... 

Eriol apenas deu um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos imaginando seu amigo Syaoran... E continuou o seu caminho...

"Ele sente algo por ela...".

...

Assim que chegaram na sala, Syaoran foi buscar um copo de água para Sakura e ligou para a segurança da empresa dizendo que um homem sofrera uma tentativa de assalto no estacionamento...

-Será que ele vai confirmar isso Syaoran?

-Ele não é idiota minha flor...Prometo que ele nunca mais tocará em você...(Olhar dócil)

-Obrigada Syaoran.

-...

-Sabe às vezes me pergunto se você realmente existe...

-Eu existo sim Sakura...E estou aqui pra você...

-Eu te amo.

-...

Depois daqueles imprevistos as coisas não ficaram muito bem pela empresa, quase nenhum fato abalou aquela triste monotonia a não ser um convite que Sakura recebeu algumas horas após os mau momentos proporcionados por Seiji.

Quanto a Seiji, ele foi levado para o hospital após a equipe de segurança tê-lo encontrado estirado no estacionamento...

...

-Srta Kinomoto isto chegou pra você...

-Obrigada (Segurando o envelope) Mas seu lugar não é na recepção?

-É que a sua secretária a Kotori não esta aqui, está fazendo alguns serviços pro Sr Kinomoto, por isso eu vim trazer-lhe pessoalmente...

-Certo...

-Com licença...

-...

Sakura colocou os óculos de grau e abriu o cuidadosamente o envelope...

_"Srta Kinomoto somos da empresa Yazuka Empreendimentos e contamos com a sua presença em nosso coquetel formal no dia 25 de Agosto nas locações de nossa companhia em Tomoeda..."._

_Nitsu Yazuka_

_Presidente Geral_

Sakura na hora pensou que o convite não poderia ter aparecido em pior hora, ela não estava com a mínima vontade de ir a coquetéis ainda mais depois do ocorrido. Ela ainda tinha o estomago embrulhado só de pensar em tudo o que havia passado com Seiji.

De repente quando algumas recordações não muito agradáveis lhe invadiram a mente Syaoran adentrou a sala...

-Sakura?

-...

-Hey? 

-Oi Syaoran, desculpa...

Syaoran percebeu os olhos molhados de sua querida flor.

-Sakura esqueça tudo isso, por favor...(Dando-lhe um beijo na testa)

-É muito difícil Syaoran...Mas o que o traz a minha sala Sr diretor?(Tentando mudar o humor)

-Bom além de você...(Sorriso) Eu acabei de receber um convite para um coquetel na empresa Yazuka uma de nossas maiores aliadas...

-Sim eu também acabei de receber...

-Bom, nós temos uma semana para nos prepararmos...

-Eu não vou Syaoran...

-Por que? 

-Eu nunca gostei de ir a festas, eu não sei como eles não desistiram de me mandar convites...E, além disso, não estou com espírito pra isso Li...(Olhando pela janela)

-Até semana que vem você estará melhor meu amor...

-Não vou Syaoran, não adianta...

-Vamos ver...(Saindo da sala)

-Nã...

Ela nem pode terminar de falar.

...

-Fico feliz que você tenha defendido o que mais ama Li...

-Hiragizawa não começa... Eu tenho uns trabalhos pra resolver...

-Você acha que eu não percebo Syaoran?(Sentando-se na cadeira)

-...

-Deve estar pensando onde estava com a cabeça quando fez aquela bendita aposta...Não é mesmo?

-Ninguém nunca consegue esconder nada de você né Eriol?(Sorrindo)

-Pior que não...

-Cara eu não sei o que fazer...A Kinomoto me tem Eriol, ela é a única mulher que conseguiu fazer isso...

-Eu percebi, fui até o estacionamento há algumas horas e vi o estado do acionista...

-Ele...(hesitando)

-Não precisa me falar nada, não é da minha conta Li...

-Obrigado Eriol...

-Se precisar de ajuda amigo, me procure...

Li apenas confirmou com a cabeça...

**~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~**

**Esperamos que tenham gostado deste capítulo! **

**Um grande abraço.**

**Agora você só precisa dar-nos o seu comentário...**

**Bel e Mildred**

**corp_chan@yahoo.com.br**

***Também gostaríamos de agradecer aos comentários que temos recebido...É muito ver que estão gostando da história.**

**Obrigada.**

**Bjinhos pra Kath, Lally, Rô, Satty, Sami e cia!**

**E um beijo bem gostoso pra Gizeli… Gi obrigada por tudo!***

**A gente também tem um blog, ai vai o endereço:**

**www.corpchan.blogger.com.br**


	5. A última valsa

**A última valsa**

Durante toda a semana Sakura permaneceu distante cuidando da empresa e Syaoran ficou em silencio sobre a festa, não comentou mais nada. Ele estava armando alguma coisa para convencer a sua flor a ir com ele e estava decidido a contar toda a verdade sobre a aposta depois que ela já se sentisse melhor. O peso na consciência estava ficando insuportável. Syaoran não conseguia mais olhar para os olhos chorosos de sua namorada e imaginar que ele não era grande coisa ao lado de Seiji ou de qualquer homem com pouco valor.

...

Chegado o dia do coquetel, ou melhor, da festa já que os coquetéis de Yazuka sempre eram bem freqüentados e alegres. Os comentários já eram intensos. Os funcionários estavam até saindo mais cedo para a preparação.

Isso porque os únicos convidados para esse tipo de coquetel eram a elite, nenhuma pessoa que não fosse diretor, presidente ou vice recebia um convite.

Mais ou menos 16:45 os três diretores da empresa se reuniram na sala de Syaoran para um breve café.

-E ai vocês irão ao coquetel?

-Sim Eriol, acha que eu vou perder essa?*Yoshiro*

-Claro que não, tem comida grátis e rabo de saia...(Brincava Eriol) E você Li?

-Não sei ainda...(Digitando)

-Não vai me dizer que a sua carrancudinha não quer ir!

Eriol: Yoshiro cala a boca...

Syaoran: Se ela quer ir ou não eu não sei, mas não preciso da permissão da Sakura pra ir a lugar algum...

Yoshiro: Não é o que parece...

Syaoran:...

Eriol:...

Yoshiro: Eu fico me perguntando... O que será que ela tem no meio das pernas pra deixar o Li tão envolvido?

Eriol (começando a se exaltar): Será que você não tem o mínimo de percepção? Já chega Yoshiro...Pare de falar assim da Kinomoto...

Yoshiro: Não me diga que você fez algo com a Kinomoto também? Poxa será que não sobrou nada pra mim? (Fazendo piadinhas na pior hora possível)

-Cala a boca seu pilantra...Você não tem sentimentos, venderia a mãe por dinheiro...Não sei o que ainda faz aqui na empresa a Sakura realmente deveria saber o tipo de homem que você é....

-Não sou muito diferente de você...Não é mesmo Syaoran? 

-É sim...Você é muito diferente...(Olhando com ar superior) Você é um coitado Yoshiro, tenho pena de você... Até logo Eriol...

Syaoran saiu da sala, tentando controlar os impulsos de quebrar a cara de Yoshiro, este, por outro lado, sentia muito ódio já que o olhar superior lançado por Li era como uma faca afiada pronta para partir qualquer ego que cruzasse o seu caminho...

-Eu sinceramente não sei o que passa pela sua cabeça Yoshiro. (Eriol visivelmente irritado).

-O Li se acha superior Hiragizawa. Só porque fode a Kinomoto acha que é melhor do que qualquer um de nós.

-Claro e você se sente mal com isso né? Deveria ter sido você não é mesmo?

-Me poupa do seu papo Eriol, hoje veremos quem sairá vitorioso e quem será o coitado.

-O que você esta pensando em fazer?

-Não é da tua conta Hiragizawa. (Saindo da sala e batendo a porta)

**~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~**

Por volta das 18:00 horas os funcionários que iriam ao coquetel já começavam a ir embora. Syaoran antes de ir para seu apartamento foi até a sala de Sakura para despedir-se.

-Oi Sakura.

-Oi Syaoran.Vai pra festa?

-...(Ele continuou sem responder)

-Bem, porque não adianta ter esperanças de que eu vá com você porque eu...

-Sakura eu não disse nada...(Com cara de pateta)

-Bom, era só pra prevenir a sua conversa.

-Então eu já vou indo...

-Tudo bem

Sakura achou estranho Li nem lhe dar um beijo de despedida, simplesmente virou as costas definidas e saiu da sala deixando Sakura seca por um beijo avassalador como ele costumava dar.

...

Sakura chegou em seu apartamento por volta de 19:00, a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um banho relaxante com alguns de seus sais. Ela estava bem a vontade já que Touya estava na casa de uma nova namorada e não a incomodava mais, pelo menos por algumas horas.

Assim que saiu do chuveiro a jovem vestiu seu roupão e foi tomar um drink. Esse analgésico sempre a ajudava durante todos esses anos...

"Sakura tentava a todo custo esquecer as dores do passado, quando já tinha 19 anos e continuava a ser assediada por Seiji encontrava na bebida um refugio um calmante, mesmo sabendo que aquele não era um hábito muito bom".

**Din Don.**

"Quem será à uma hora dessas?".

-Pois não?

-Encomenda para a Srta Kinomoto. (Sem graça por estar vendo uma beldade de roupão)

-Sou eu...(Admirando o tamanho do pacote)

"O que será isso? Espero que não seja outra daquele cabeçudo do Touya".

-E olha tem um cartãozinho aqui Srta. Assine aqui, por favor...

-Obrigada. (Pegando o pacote)

-Por nada...(Levantando o pescoço pra olhar o decote de Sakura)

Depois a única coisa que ele sente é a porta batendo em seu nariz.

Assim que Sakura voltou, sentou-se no sofá da sala como uma menina, primeiramente leu o cartão.

_Me concede esta noite?_

Syaoran Li 

O cartão era lindo e além das palavras com a letra de Syaoran continha um desenho de uma rosa vermelha. Sakura não sabia se saia voando ou se desmaiava de emoção. Ela nunca tinha sentindo uma sensação de carinho tão mágica e linda como aquela.

Ainda com os olhos brilhando abriu o pacote cuidadosamente e não acreditou quando viu um vestido, um par de sapatos e uma bolsa chiquérrimos.

O vestido era vinho, de veludo e tomara que caia, propicio com a estação e os sapatos pretos junto com a bolsa.

Sakura ficou muito emocionada com todo aquele gesto. Ela não tinha nem poder para não ir tamanha era a sua alegria, era obvio que Li a amava e queria que ela fosse feliz...A garota depois de alguns minutos em transe olhou bem para o vestido soltou um lindo sorriso e pensou:

"Eu te farei feliz Syaoran, eu prometo...".

...

Precisamente depois de trinta minutos da entrega do pacote, Sakura estava pronta, lindíssima e contente já que Syaoran tinha acertado até o seu manequim.

Além de todo o conjunto que havia recebido fez um penteado bem sexy e exuberante, totalmente diferente do que ela costumava usar e assim que terminou a produção colocando um perfume exótico ouviu o interfone do apartamento.

-Tem alguém esperando a Srta...

-Quem é?

-Eu não sei...

-Ah e Yamazaki posso saber por que não me avisou que o entregador estava subindo...

-Ah Srta, me perdoe, mas não posso falar...

Sakura ficou besta, mas logo lhe ocorreu que tinha algo estranho naquela história já que o porteiro sempre lhe foi fiel. 

Em outra situação ela discutiria com o porteiro e diria que ele era um inútil, mas não. Simplesmente saiu do luxuoso prédio deixando até Yamazaki atordoado com sua beleza.

Quando avistou uma limousine preta na porta do prédio a jovem não acreditou, controlou o coração e pensou que era a cena mais linda da vida dela, sorriu imaginando que Li desceria do carro e lhe daria um gostoso beijo e um apertado abraço, mas não.

Ela ficou esperando na porta, quando um Senhor de idade desceu do carro e disse que tinha ordens para leva-la.

Foi como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre a moça... Ela entrou tristonha no carro tentando se recompor de tão linda ilusão que tivera.

...

Ao chegar na festa Sakura causou um espanto geral. Ela nunca havia ido a uma festa dessas e para ela esse tipo de coisa não era importante. Syaoran quando a viu entrar não acreditou em como ela estava. Ela usava o vestido que ele havia dado de presente para ela, quando Li o observou na vitrine da loja logo pensou em sua flor usando-o. Ela definitivamente ficava linda de vermelho. Aquela cor parecia realçar a beleza dela e fazia um belo contraste com a cor de sua pele. Ela parecia uma deusa, estava simplesmente perfeita.

Mas nem tudo era felicidade, Sakura ao chegar no salão logo olhou em volta a procura de Syaoran. O encontrou falando com uma mulher de sua idade e conversa parecia bem animada e ele estava animado ate demais para Sakura. No seu interior algo estava borbulhando, um sentimento estava invadindo o seu coração, mas ela não sabia muito bem o que era. Tinha algo de ódio...Mas ao mesmo tempo de amor.

Syaoran foi se aproximando devagar de Sakura que ainda estava parada na entrada do salão com vários olhares gulosos em sua direção.

-Obrigado por ter aceitado o meu convite. (Falava Li na frente de Sakura lhe puxando pelo braço)

-Eu não tive muita escolha e também hoje eu não teria nada para fazer... (Sakura fala sem nenhuma emoção)

-Posso? (Diz Li mostrando o braço)

-É, por que não? 

Li a leva ate uma mesa onde estavam alguns executivos da empresa que estavam dando a festa e depois de cumprimentar a todos e ganhar vários elogios, eles vão ate a mesa onde o pessoal da empresa deles estava. Todos estavam impressionados com Sakura, ela estava se revelando mais linda do que nunca para alguns homens. (Ai ai ai bando de tarado!)

-Ai Sakura, desse jeito vou ter que te trancar em casa. (Vinha o comentário de Touya que estava junto de Kotori e que se dirigiam a mesa)

-... (Sakura apenas lançou um olhar matador para Touya que nem notou a irmã)

-Vamos dançar? (Disse Li perto do ouvido de Sakura que sentiu um leve arrepio)

-Mas eu não sei dançar. (Ela falou baixo)

-Não tem problema eu te ensino. 

Logo que falou Li puxou Sakura pelo braço a levando ate a pista de dança onde havia vários casais estavam dançando ao som de uma musica lenta.

_Come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

_And I will write you a song_

_Come away with me on a bus_

_Come away where they can't tempt us_

With their lies 

O rosto de Sakura estava encostado no ombro de Syaoran, ela mantinha os olhos fechados e se mantinha distante só ouvindo a musica e deixando que seu corpo fosse levado por Syaoran.

_I wanna walk with you_

_On a cloudy day_

_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high_

_So won't you try to come_

Ele também estava longe, mas seus olhos miravam o nada, seus pensamentos estavam em Sakura.

_Come away with me and we'll kiss_

_On a mountain top_

Come away with me 

_And I'll never stop loving you_

O perfume dela o estava embriagando, parecia que ela fazia de propósito. Aquela fragrância combinava bem com ela e por mais que Syaoran tentasse negar aquilo mexia com ele.

And I wanna wake up with the rain 

_Falling on a tin roof_

_While I'm safe there in your arms_

_So all I ask is for you_

_To come away with me in the night_

_Come away with me_

-No que você esta pensando? (perguntou Sakura em um sussurro)

-Em nada demais e você? (ele olha para Sakura ainda encostada em seu ombro)

-Nada também... 

Nesse instante a musica lenta para e os casais e mais as pessoas em volta da pista começam a bater palmas para a orquestra que agradecia.

-Vamos sair daqui? (Syaoran pergunta baixo)

Sakura só faz um sinal com a cabeça e Syaoran a pega pelo braço e vai caminhando com ela ate uma das portas que davam para um belo jardim que ficava nos fundos do salão e que tinha uma bela vista da cidade. (é como se o buffet ficasse em um morro)

Ao chegarem no local, Sakura se sentou em um banquinho branco, com cuidado para não sujar o vestido e Li ficou de pé fitando a linda paisagem do lugar. Os dois ficaram em um silencio cortante durante vários minutos até que Sakura se atreveu a falar...

-Pensei que você iria me buscar no apartamento... Quando o carro chegou, corri pensando que iria vê-lo.

-Desculpe Sakura, queria te fazer uma surpresa e acho que consegui...(Sentando-se no banco)

-Quem era aquela mulher?

-Qual delas?

-Ah que você estava conversando Syaoran, a loira...(Visivelmente irritada)

-É uma das diretoras da Yazuka...

-Claro...

-Não está com ciúmes não é mesmo? (Segurando o rosto de Sakura delicadamente)

-Claro que não...

-É bom que não esteja, porque você é a mulher mais linda deste lugar e é só minha Sakura.

-...

-Eu gosto muito de você. (Evitando dizer eu te amo)

-Eu também...(Um pouco melhor)

Syaoran estava completamente decidido a dizer toda a verdade para Sakura logo após a festa ou no dia seguinte. Ele não agüentava mais esconder dela e de si mesmo que gostava dela, só que tudo no começo não passara de uma aposta...Seria difícil, mas ele não queria esconder mais nada da mulher que lhe contou o seu maior segredo, por amor.

...

Os dois permaneceram sentados no banco por mais algum tempo, só não notaram que eram observados por alguém.

Estava tremendamente difícil segurar o desejo dos dois de se beijarem ali mesmo, o problema era que Sakura achava que era muito cedo para se exporem em publico daquela maneira e logo em um coquetel como aquele...

Mesmo assim depois de uma leve brisa que o fez sentir o perfume de sua flor novamente Syaoran não agüentou mais e discretamente levou se rosto perto do de Sakura colando seus lábios quentes nos dela, que apaixonadamente retribuiu o beijo.

Enquanto isso um homem cheio de inveja e ódio no olhar observava a cena com raiva. Era Seiji, que mal controlava seu impulso de ir até lá e desmoralizar Syaoran na frente de Sakura.

Era óbvio para ele que o único homem capaz de dominar Sakura Kinomoto daquela maneira era Syaoran, e isso era demais para ele sempre achara que ela era uma mulher bonita e atraente. Alem disso, ainda tinha claras em sua mente as palavras ditas por Li em um tom superior pela manhã. O que fazia seu sangue fervilhar. Entre um gole e outro alcançando já um alto estagio de embriaguez decidiu que destruiria Syaoran naquela noite, naquele lugar...

Ele então se sentou em uma cadeira perto da porta de vidro que dava para o jardim e esperou que Syaoran saísse dali, e ele esperaria, mesmo que fosse preciso ficar a festa inteira por lá...

"Você me paga desgraçado...".

Depois daquele pequeno beijo, Li e Sakura conversaram um pouco mais até que Syaoran resolveu ir buscar um drink para os dois. Yoshiro que ainda estava de tocaia esperou até que Li se distanciou o máximo possível e foi até Sakura, pronto para destilar todo o seu veneno. Como Sakura estava de costas para a porta onde ele estava escondido não percebeu a sua aproximação.

-Parabéns Kinomoto!!! (Disse levantando o copo que trazia consigo)

Sakura virou surpresa e o fitou sem entender nada do que ele estava fazendo.

-O que você quer? (Já de pé)

-Bem que eu queria você!! (Falou lançado um olhar de desejo para ela) Mas você já tem seu próprio domador. O que será que o Li tem para te deixar mansinha, mansinha...Hein?

-Sai daqui! (Sakura já começava a alterar sua voz)

-Porque? Não me diga que esta com medo de mim...Eu não mordo, não. Vem cá!

-Sai daqui, Yoshiro!!Eu vou gritar!

-Vai gritar por quem? Pelo Li? (Dando uma risada debochada) Você acha que ele vai vir te salvar de mim? (Indo de encontro a Sakura)

-Acho que sim, por que? (Dando alguns passos para trás)

-Você acha que ele te ama de verdade? Ora Kinomoto pense um pouco. Por que um cara que nunca te deu bola de uma hora para outra começa a dar? Você não acha estranho? Para isso ter acontecido deve haver um bom motivo, não é? (Falava em um tom debochado)

-Do que você esta falando? (Sakura não entendia nada do Yoshiro estava falando)

Yoshiro começou a rir alto, como um bêbado naquele estado faria. Sakura olhava para ele tentando entender do que ele estava falando. "O que ele quer dizer?" Era a pergunta que estava na mente de Sakura.

-O que eu quero dizer, minha cara Kinomoto. É que seu querido Syaoran só esta com você por causa de uma aposta que seu irmão fez com ele. Pode se ver que esta dando resultado. (Diz já bem perto de Sakura, a agarrando pela cintura).

Sakura lutava para se livrar de Yoshiro que agora a segurava pela cintura. Ela batia com as mãos no peito dele, mas aquilo não parecia abala-lo nem um pouco. Ele a foi empurrando contra uma parede, quando conseguiu encosta-la segurou bem firme com suas mãos os finos pulsos de Sakura contra a parede fazendo-a parar de bater nele. Ela ainda tentou chuta-lo, mas mesmo bêbado ele conseguiu desviar e quando ela já estava pronta para gritar. Ele foi e a beijou a força. Sakura se debatia de todas as formas ate que alguém chega no local e pega Yoshiro de um jeito que ele vai parar no chão. Ainda tonto Yoshiro tenta entender o que tinha acontecido e quando se vira para onde estava Sakura encontra Li com uma cara de poucos amigos e atrás dele esta Sakura no chão chorando.

-O que você estava fazendo, seu idiota? (O olhar de Li revelava uma raiva incomum)

Yoshiro só foi indo para trás e se encolhendo. Li foi ate ele e o pegou pelo colarinho.

-É bom você ir embora dessa festa agora antes que eu te mate, seu desgraçado!!

Nesse mesmo instante ele solta Yoshiro que sai correndo para dentro do salão com o rabos entre as pernas e com as calças molhadas.(Hehehe) 

Quando Li virou-se para Sakura, ele não entendia o que estava se passando com ela. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas e ela estava sentada no chão, mas parecia que ela não estava ali. Ele foi ate ela.

-Sakura!! (Ele perguntou se abaixando para fitá-la melhor)

-É verdade o que ele falou? (Ela olhava bem dentro de seus olhos)

-O que é verdade? (Carinhosamente)

-Que você só esta comigo por causa de uma aposta com o meu irmão? (Ela guardava uma esperança dentro de si que aquilo não era verdade)

Syaoran não teve reação a pergunta de Sakura. Yoshiro tinha sido capaz de falar a verdade que ele tanto ensaiava para contar sem ferir os sentimentos dessa bela flor a sua frente. Sakura entendeu bem o que significava aquele silencio de Syaoran, aquilo tudo era mesmo verdade. Como ele tinha sido capaz de fazer isso? E seu próprio irmão tinha proposto?

-Como você foi capaz?

-Eu posso explicar....

-Eu não quero suas explicações... Você me usou... Você fez a mesma coisa que o Seiji fez...Só que você ainda foi pior. (Os olhos de Sakura transbordavam da lagrimas) você fez tudo isso por uma aposta?

Sakura saiu o mais depressa possível quando entendeu que nunca iria encontrar uma pessoa que parasse de pensar que ela era apenas um objeto. Ela era o desejo de qualquer homem, mas o único a quem ela amava a tinha usado da pior maneira possível. Ela era agora apenas uma aposta e proposta por seu irmão...Os pensamentos de Sakura fervilhavam agora tudo fazia sentido.

...

A garota foi para casa sentindo as piores sensações da sua vida, teve que pegar um táxi já que tinha sido levada a festa por uma limousine alugada por Syaoran Li. O taxista ficou até assustado com o estado em que ela se encontrava, o vestido desajeitado no corpo, a maquiagem toda borrada e o olhar melancólico perdido no horizonte.

Quando o táxi chegou na porta do apartamento, ela entregou uma nota altíssima para o taxista e saiu. O homem ficou intrigado, mas quando tentou dar-lhe o troco que era praticamente todo o seu dinheiro, Sakura fez sinal negativo e subiu para o seu apartamento.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, tudo aquilo era como uma punhalada em sua alma, em sua vida...Sakura trancou a porta reuniu forças para ir até a sala, quando não agüentou mais caiu de joelhos no chão, gritando de dor...Seu choro agora era alto e sofrido, ela sentia pontadas no estomago e em certos momentos perdia o ar lembrando das palavras de Seiji...

_"Você acha que ele te ama de verdade? Ora Kinomoto pense um pouco. Por que um cara que nunca te deu bola de uma hora para outra começa a dar?"._

-Não pode estar acontecendo, não pode...*Encolhida no chão*

_"O que eu quero dizer, minha cara Kinomoto. É que seu querido Syaoran só esta com você por causa de uma aposta que seu irmão fez com ele. Pode se ver que esta dando resultado...". _

-Por favor Deus, faça essa dor parar...(chorando) Por favor, eu não mereço...

Sakura agora era uma garota indefesa, a mesma garota que era molestada por Seiji, a mesma garota que perdeu o pai tão nova, a mesma garota que era fruto de uma aposta...Ela estava encolhida, seus braços abraçavam suas pernas como uma criança e seus olhos fechados demonstravam o sinal deplorável em que ela se encontrava.

Ela permaneceu assim por um bom tempo, sem sentir, sem pensar, sem nada, parecia uma mulher morta e ela era de fato uma mulher morta, sua alma já não tinha mais vida...Fora enganada da pior forma possível e pelo homem que ela mais amou em sua vida. Tudo estava muito recente na mente da garota, ainda podia lembrar de suas noites com Li e da promessa que tinha feito de fazer Li feliz algumas horas antes... Totalmente nocauteada e tentando arrancar de sua alma o que lhe havia acontecido Sakura adormeceu... 

**~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~**

Por volta das 03:45 Sakura foi acordada pelo telefone tocando insistentemente...Ela meio desnorteada atendeu e ouviu uma voz grave do outro lado da linha:

-Por favor, a Srta Kinomoto?

-Sou eu...(Tentando melhorar a voz)

-Desculpe-me o horário aqui é do hospital geral de Tomoeda...

Sakura ficou muda, ela fora acordada no meio da madrugada e a ligação era do hospital...

-Sou Yamamoto Takashi, residente chefe do hospital de Tomoeda.

-O que aconteceu?(Tensa)

-Liguei para falar sobre o paciente Seiji Togashi... 

Sakura ficou muda, mesmo aquele homem sendo o causador de seus pesadelos e infelicidade ela não estava pronta para uma noticia ruim, ainda mais tendo a ver com ela.

-Ele chegou no hospital em um estado deplorável, parece que foi assaltado e há alguns minutos teve uma forte ritimia cardíaca... Ele está beirando um infarto e pediu que você viesse até aqui.

-Mas como assim?

-Srta Kinomoto, ele não tem muito tempo de vida...

-Sim, eu já estou indo.

-Obrigada e desculpe qualquer coisa.

Sakura desligou o telefone e ficou sem reação, Seiji estava a beira da morte e queria vê-la, ela não estava em condições nenhuma de ver aquele homem, mesmo assim tirou aquele maldito vestido, colocou uma calça jeans, uma blusa cacharréu branca e foi para o hospital rapidamente, ainda zonza com tudo que estava acontecendo a sua vida naquele momento.

**~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~**

**Pessoal, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!!!**

**Vocês não podem perder o próximo capítulo desta história tão envolvente...**

**Até a próxima...**

**Beijo Kath, Lally, Satty e Gi e vocês que estão lendo!**

**Bel e Mildred.**

**Mandem comentários! É muito importante...Mandem mesmo, não custa nada...**

**Nosso e-mail... **

**corp_chan@yahoo.com.br**


	6. O ultimo passo antes do fundo do poço

**O último passo antes do fundo do poço**

Sakura tremia um pouco enquanto dirigia o seu carro. Era óbvio que algo ruim estava preste a acontecer e ela simplesmente não estava preparada para isso.

As luzes dos carros na pista contraria a faziam perder o controle ao volante algumas vezes, já que ela tinha acabado de acordar e seus olhos inchados não estavam se acostumando com aquilo.

A garota estava em péssimas condições e quando chegou ao hospital sentiu uma sensação ruim, como de quando soube que seu pai não resistira ao trágico acidente de carro.

Ainda assustada ela foi até a recepção da emergência.

-Por favor, Sou Sakura Kinomoto, vim a pedido do Dr. Yamamoto Takashi...

-Ah claro, você é conhecida do Sr Seiji Togashi?

Sakura hesitou um pouco: -Si...Sim...

-Me acompanhe...(Olhando para Sakura)

-Claro.

-A Srta esta bem? Parece-me tão fraca.

-Estou sim, só estou um pouco cansada. (E deu um sorriso para a moça)

As duas seguiram por um longo corredor e chegaram até uma sala, onde se encontravam alguns médicos, biomédicos e enfermeiros. 

-Sr. Yamamoto? Sakura Kinomoto esta aqui...

-Ah Obrigada...(Colocando um pedaço do sanduíche em cima da mesa)

-Muito prazer Srta...(Estendendo-lhe a mão)

-O prazer é todo meu...

Neste instante o médico não pode bloquear os pensamentos que lhe vieram à mente. Ela era Sakura Kinomoto a mesma que chefiava uma bem sucedida empresa ao lado do irmão e que tinha perdido o pai naquele mesmo hospital há alguns anos atrás. Era fácil identifica-la já que várias fotos dela saiam nas colunas sociais. Além disso, o médico pensou que ela era muito mais bonita pessoalmente, era uma pena que os seus lindos olhos verdes estavam inchados e sem vida mostrando uma profunda tristeza.

-Srta Kinomoto, por aqui, por favor.(Abrindo-lhe a porta do quarto 322)

Sakura olhou com piedade para Seiji que respirava com dificuldade, o aparelho de freqüência cardíaca estava bem instável e fazia um barulho horrível para os ouvidos de Sakura fazendo-a lembrar de seu pai.

-Srta Kinomoto, os deixarei a sos...

-E...Esta bem...(Tensa)

-Esteja preparada...(Colocando-lhe a mão sobre os ombros)

Sakura sentou-se calmamente ao lado do leito de Seiji, ficou muda esperando que ele disse se alguma coisa, já que ela não tinha palavras.

-Sakura é você? (Falando com dificuldade)

-Sim...Estou aqui...(Levantando-se rapidamente)

-Pe...Peço perdão... (olhando para os olhos de Sakura)

-Por favor, não se esforce tanto, não sou ninguém para perdoa-lo...(Olhando o monitor)

-Por favor Sak...Me...

-Está bem Seiji, prometo que não guardarei nenhum rancor no meu coração...Mas por que estamos falando disso não é mesmo? (Tentando dar um sorriso) Tudo vai acabar bem... (Com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas).

-Sakura...Eu tenho ou...Outra coisa para lhe diz...

-Não se esforce, tudo vai ficar bem...(Segurando a mão de Seiji)

-Eu ma...Eu matei...

Nesse momento Sakura arregalou os olhos e quase soltou a mão daquele homem, Seiji tinha matado alguém e por algum motivo a garota não queria saber quem...Ela então se sentou ao lado da cama...

-Eu matei o seu pai Sakura...Eu matei Fujitaka Kinomoto...

Nesse momento o coração de Sakura parou e não foi o único, os médicos entraram rapidamente quando ouviram o soar da máquina de freqüência cardíaca. Os médicos pediram que Sakura se retirasse e tentaram a todo custo trazer aquele homem de volta a vida. Foi tudo em vão...Seiji Togashi estava morto e havia levado consigo a alma de uma mulher...

-Srta Kinomoto? A Srta esta bem? (Perguntava Takashi)

-...

-Quer que eu lhe de um calmante?

Sakura não dizia nada, não tinha forças pra dizer nada, somente balbuciou algumas palavras enquanto lágrimas saiam de seus lindos olhos...

-Ele matou o meu pai...

-O que Srta? (Espantado)

-Pa...Papai...

-Acho que você não esta se sentindo bem, chamem uma enfermeira...(O médico pedia no meio da confusão)

Sakura estava fora de si naquele instante, saiu do hospital em meio a confusão, andando em passos curtos e rápidos como se estivesse fugindo. Entrou no carro e foi direto para seu apartamento. Agia como se fosse um robô, não sentia nada...Abriu a porta e notou que Touya ainda não havia chegado.

Foi até a janela para sentir a brisa fresca da madrugada, já eram quase 5 horas da manhã. Depois disso ela fechou todas as janelas do apartamento uma a uma, não queria que a luz do sol a importunasse, feito isso foi andando como um zumbi até o seu quarto levando uma garrafa de vodka e três caixas de comprimidos que havia encontrado na cozinha.

No caminho até o quarto, lembrava das palavras ditas por Seiji...

_"Eu matei Fujitaka Kinomoto"_ as palavras de Yoshiro _"Você é uma simples aposta, proposta por seu irmão"._ E as cenas de amor que protagonizou com Syaoran lhe vinham a mente.

Sakura sentia nojo de si mesma, nojo de sua vida, de sua alma. Com todos esses pensamentos não agüentou e caiu de joelhos assim que entrou no quarto e começou a chorar. Todas as suas forças iam embora com as lagrimas e a sua vontade de viver estava indo junto, nada mais fazia sentido agora. Queria que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho e que a qualquer momento poderia acordar e perceber que tudo estava como antes.

A dor daquela mulher poderia ser sentida por todos que estivessem a sua volta. Sakura estava agonizando... Ela não merecia tudo aquilo, simplesmente não merecia. Tremendo muito e derramando lágrimas de dor, prometeu que se juntaria ao pai, a única pessoa que a amou de verdade...

-Eu não quero mais viver...Ficarei com você papai...(Ao falar a ultima frase Sakura deu um leve sorriso e logo abriu uma das caixas de comprimidos)

Mal terminou de falar foi tirando vagarosamente os comprimidos da cartela. Feito isso abriu a outra caixa e retirou todos. Ela sabia que iria morrer e para evitar que a trouxessem de volta a vida ela tomaria todos... Ou quanto agüentasse antes de começar a passar mal.

Sakura então perdida em seu mar de sofrimento, ia colocando um por um dos comprimidos em sua boca e quando acabava tomava um gole da vodka que tinha trazido junto. Ela sabia que com isso o efeito seria bem pior e com certeza mais rápido.

...

Depois de ter tomado metade dos comprimidos trazidos Sakura começou a sentir seu corpo mole, seus olhos estavam pesados e sua visão já começava a ficar embaçada. Tentou ir ate sua cama para se deitar, mas não tinha forças suficientes para isso. Tentou se apoiar na sua penteadeira, mas acabou por derrubar todas as coisas que ali estavam, como havia alguns vidros Sakura acabou por se cortar, mas por causa dos comprimidos não sentia a dor dos cortes. 

A única coisa que conseguiu depois disso foi chegar ao espelho que ficava perto de sua cama. Sakura olhou-se pelo espelho, sua pele estava pálida e olheiras profundas faziam parte de sua fisionomia. Aquela não era ela, aquela mulher refletida no espelho era ela transformada por todo o seu sofrimento. Da menina alegre de infância não restara muita coisa... Sakura sempre imaginava como ficaria quando grande, mas aquela imagem refletida nunca foi o que imaginou. Em seus olhos agora lagrimas de tristeza brotavam, havia perdido tudo no que acreditar e as pessoas que ela amava estavam mortas. A dor no seu peito começava a aumentar e a única vontade que a garota tinha agora era de gritar e ela tentou, mas a voz não saia e o choro começava a se tornar compulsivo, a única coisa que fez tamanha era sua raiva foi jogar a garrafa de vodka contra o espelho quebrando-o em muitos pedacinhos. Depois da explosão e já começando a sentir os efeitos do remédio olhou para a cômoda do lado de sua cama e viu o seu celular, logo alguém surgiu em seus pensamentos. 

Algo em seu intimo mandava ela pegar aquele celular e ligar para ele, aquilo era o seu arrependimento. Agora ela percebia que aquilo que estava fazendo era errado e o único que poderia salva-la era ele, Syaoran. Ela se arrastou ate a cômoda e como os estilhaços de espelhos estavam em todos os lugares tamanho fora o impacto anterior se cortou mais. Agora suas pernas e seus braços estavam sangrando e Sakura não sentia e também não tinha consciente suficiente para perceber isso.

Ela discou o numero com muita dificuldade e logo o celular começou a fazer o barulho de que estava chamando. Chamou uma vez, chamou a segunda e na terceira...Uma voz de sono atendeu ao telefone.

-Syaoran... (Logo depois disso Sakura desmaiou, os comprimidos faziam efeito completo no corpo da garota).

-Alo! Alo! Sakura...(Syaoran começou a gritar do outro lado do telefone)

Seu peito começou a doer lhe dizendo que algo não estava certo. Algo de muito ruim estava acontecendo com Sakura. Ainda tentou mais algumas vezes falar com ela, mas não houve resposta. A dor no peito começou a aumentar. Foi logo se vestir e em menos de cinco minutos já estava dentro de seu carro dirigindo em direção ao apartamento de Sakura.

Quando chegou no apartamento, Syaoran tocou a campainha, mas ninguém atendeu. Tocou mais algumas vezes e nada. Seu peito doía cada vez mais, aquela dor estava começando a sufoca-lo. Como de súbito, Syaoran resolveu arrombar a porta. Deu alguns passos para trás, deu um impulso e meteu o pé na porta. O local estava completamente escuro, todas as janelas estavam fechadas. Ele correu pelo apartamento até conseguir achar o quarto de Sakura.

...

Agora ele simplesmente não acreditava no que estava vendo...Sakura estava jogada no chão com o celular em uma das mãos ensangüentadas e ao seu redor estilhaços de vidro mesclavam-se as caixas de comprimidos vazias. Ele foi até Sakura, mas não conseguia sentir sua respiração. Syaoran estava começando a ficar nervoso e não conseguia pensar no que fazer. Ele estava começando a entrar em estado de choque, mas de repente ouviu um barulho vindo da sala, era Touya que acabava de chegar da festa do dia anterior. Quando ele viu Syaoran estranhou um pouco parecia que ele estava a ponto de chorar.

-Tudo bem com você? (Indo à direção de Li)

-A Sakura...(E logo uma tristeza invadiu a sua alma)

-O que tem ela? (Perguntava Touya sem entender muito bem o que Li queria dizer)

-Ela...Ela... (Syaoran cai no chão)

-O que tem ela? (Touya gritando)

Syaoran não conseguia falar nada e seus olhos estavam começando a arder. Não sentia mais seu corpo nem a força necessária para falar com Touya. Vendo que Li não iria falar nada Touya correu para o quarto de Sakura e a encontrou lá do mesmo jeito que Li. Sentiu seu coração parar ao vê-la daquele jeito, mas logo sentiu ele acelerar e o dizer para chamar uma ambulância. Ele sabia que cada minuto de vida da sua irmã agora eram valiosos e poderiam contar muito. Pegou o seu celular do bolso e começou a discar para a emergência. Quando a moça do outro lado atendeu Touya começou a falar rápido e de um modo desesperado.

...

Depois de uns oito minutos a ambulância chegou, subiram rapidamente pelo prédio e por sorte o elevador era tão chique e espaçoso assim os médicos conseguiram colocar a maca no elevador...Do contrário teriam que subir muitas escadas e isso tomaria mais tempo de Sakura.

Ao chegarem no apartamento mal olharam para a situação do luxuoso lugar e correram ao encontro de Touya que os direcionava para o quarto de Sakura, chegando por lá os médicos colocaram Sakura na maca cuidadosamente e procuraram rapidamente as embalagens dos medicamentos que ela havia tomado assim teriam noção da reação dos comprimidos. Syaoran olhava perplexo para tudo aquilo sentindo que tudo era sua culpa, que tudo que estava acontecendo com a única mulher que ele amou na vida era culpa dele, o rapaz com esses pensamentos mantinha os olhos duros em sua amada sem vida, mas lágrimas não paravam de cair.

Touya também estava sem reação, conseguiu ligar para a emergência e tentava a todo custo manter a calma...Olhava para tudo aquilo procurando respostas que ela já sabia, pelo menos de boa parte. Ele olhava para as mãos e pernas de sua irmã e via que uma grande quantidade de sangue saia de cortes, foi quando se lembrou do quarto de Sakura. A mesinha e o espelho estavam completamente destruídos e manchados de sangue. Com certeza sua irmã perdera totalmente o controle.

Ao chegarem no hospital foram atendidos pelo Dr Yamamoto que na hora notou que se tratava de Sakura, ele olhou-a com muito carinho e lembrou-se da situação em que ela havia saído do hospital. Imediatamente pediu que lhe fizessem uma lavagem estomacal e lhe aplicassem o remédio que anularia o efeito do outro.

-Ela tomou quantos? (Yamamoto perguntava para Touya)

-Eu não sei, trouxeram tudo o que havia lá em casa...(Chorando discretamente)

-Certo...

O médico se encaminhou para o local onde se encontrava o médico que havia socorrido Sakura...

-Quantas caixas?

-Ela tomou aproximadamente 22 comprimidos, e ainda adicionou etanol 53% a dose Takashi. (Com uma cara feia)

Ao ouvir isso Yamamoto soltou um palavrão bem discreto, sabia que trazer Sakura a vida depois daquilo seria praticamente um milagre, mas ele tentaria com toda a sua força, pois sabia que Sakura era especial.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A espera naquela sala estava sendo insuportável, ambos, Li e Touya sabiam da gravidade do que havia acontecido e sentiam uma grande dor no peito. 

De repente Yamamoto entra na sala apavorando os dois rapazes que não estavam prontos para uma noticia ruim. O médico se senta em um dos sofás e...

-Como ela esta? (Syaoran pergunta com um fio de voz)

-Fizemos tudo o que poderia ser feito, agora ela esta descansando sob efeito de sedativos...

-Ela vai se salvar?(Touya)

-Agradeçam a Deus, é bem provável que sim...Mas Sakura estava em um estado sem volta, algo a trouxe de volta...E ainda não posso afirmar com certeza sobre seu estado.

Syaoran derramou algumas lágrimas imaginando que sua esperança se reacendera e que sua flor ficaria bem, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.

-A Sakura é muito especial...Eu sei disso...Ela irá se salvar...(Dizia o médico calmamente)

-O que você sabe sobre a minha irmã? 

-Ela esteve esta madrugada aqui no hospital...

-Como assim? (Li olhava fixamente para o médico)

-Hoje faleceu um paciente aqui, Seiji Togashi.

-O que? aquele cara morreu? 

-Mas e o que a Sakura tem a ver com isso? (Perguntava Li)

-O Sr Togashi pediu para falar com a Srta Kinomoto quando estava a beira da morte...Ela atendeu ao chamado...

-O que aquele desgraçado fez com ela? (Levantando-se)

-Acalme-se, tenho uma coisa muito séria para dizer...(O olhar do médico demonstrava suspense)

-...

-Sakura saiu daqui transtornada, mencionando algo sobre a morte de seu pai...

-Como assim? (Touya levantava-se da cadeira)

-Eu não entendi bem, ela saiu rapidamente, mas me lembro de algo a respeito de seu pai... Ela insinuava que Seiji teria matado o seu pai...

Touya e Syaoran perderam o chão naquele momento, Será que tudo agora fazia sentido...Ficaram em silencio absoluto até que Yamamoto se levantou dizendo que iria ver o estado de Sakura...Antes de sair disse que ajudaria no que fosse preciso...

Li então se levantou recostou suas costas na janela e cruzou os braços em volta do peitoral, enquanto Touya ainda tentava digerir toda aquela situação.

-Será que é o que eu estou pensando Syaoran? Aquele filho da puta matou o meu pai?

-É bem provável...Aquele desgraçado não merecia viver, agora não irá pagar pelo que fez...

Touya começou a chorar compulsivamente...

-Touya...(Dizia Li colocando a mão no ombro do companheiro) Antes de se lamentar é melhor que saiba de outra coisa...

-O que?

-Ontem durante a festa Yoshiro contou para Sakura sobre a aposta...

-O que? Como assim?(Terror no olhar)

-Sim, a Sakura sabe de tudo...

Depois de alguns instantes em silencio...

-Por isso ela fez essa loucura, por isso... Porque não ficou com ela?A culpa é sua...(Levantando-se e dando um empurrão forte em Li). A culpa é sua, por que não cuidou dela? (Li não movia um músculo)

-Touya...

-Meu pai foi assassinado por aquele desgraçado e minha irmã esta beirando a morte...Por que? Por que? (Sentando-se novamente)

-A vida é muito injusta...Eu sei...

...

Realmente a família Kinomoto estava sofrendo mais do que poderiam agüentar. Sakura continuava sob efeito de sedativos e Touya não sabia o que fazer. Ele se sentia culpado por ter feito aquela aposta com Li e Syaoran também não conseguia acalmar seu coração. Agora era claro que ele a amava mais do que tudo, mas fazer Sakura entender isso seria uma tarefa quase impossível.

Em meio a aquela longa espera os dois rapazes saltaram do sofá ao escutarem um celular...

Era o de Li...

-Alo?

-Cara, onde você esta?

-Estou no hospital Hiragizawa...(Saindo da sala principal de espera)

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? (Sinal de preocupação)

-Aconteceram muitas coisas...

-E quem esta no hospital?

-A Sakura...(Falava com certa dificuldade)

-O que? 

Eriol demonstrou sinal de espanto, dentre todos os nomes que acharia que ouviria o de Sakura era o menos indicado e, além disso, pelo tom de voz de seu amigo as coisas não estavam nada bem. O rapaz sentiu uma grande vontade de perguntar ali mesmo o que estava acontecendo, mas não queria continuar torturando Li, iria para o hospital ver o que realmente estava acontecendo com a sua chefe e com o seu melhor amigo.

-Em que hospital você esta Li?

-No hospital geral de Tomoeda, mas não precisa vir pra cá Eriol...

-Já estou indo... Até...

Depois que desligou o celular Syaoran voltou para a sala sentou-se e abriu seu coração para Touya.

-Eu amo a Sakura Touya...

-...

-Não conseguiria viver sem ela...(Cerrando os olhos)

Touya primeiramente não respondeu nada... Apenas olhou para Syaoran abriu um pequeno sorriso e disse que já sabia daquilo...

-Ela ficará bem não se preocupe...

**~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~**

**E aí o que estão achando da história?**

**Esperamos que estejam gostando hein?!!**

**Mandem comentários e sugestões...**

**Um grande abraço e mil beijinhos da Corp.Chan!**

***Bel-chan* e *Mild-Chan***

**corp.chan@bol.com.br**


	7. Um novo Amor?

**Um novo Amor?**

Sábado 20:30 

Assim que Eriol chegou ao hospital depois do telefonema de Li, ficou abismado com a situação em que ambos se encontravam, Li e Touya pareciam dois mortos vivos e ele já imaginava o porque de Sakura ter feito aquilo.

-Ela descobriu sobre a aposta né?(Com uma feição nada boa)

-Sim Eriol...

-Eu sabia que isso iria dar merda, o Yoshiro não vale o que come cara...

-Eu sei muito bem disso...(Nervoso)

-Nunca pensei que a Sakura faria isso...

-Não foi só isso Hiragizawa. (Olhando pro teto)

-M...mas...

-Vamos lá pra fora Eriol.

-Claro...

Os dois então saíram da sala deixando Touya sozinho.

-O Seiji...

-Que que tem aquele cara?

-Ele chamou a Sakura aqui esta madrugada, antes de morrer...

-...

-Ele confessou um assassinato...

-Assassinato de quem? 

-Ele matou o Sr Fujitaka, o pai de Sakura...

-Eu não posso acreditar...(Com os olhos quase saltando da face)

-É isso Eriol...Sakura recebeu dois golpes duros de uma vez e eu não a culpo.

Eriol estava sem palavras...

-Quando eu entrei no quarto dela e a vi desmaiada, com as pernas e as mãos cheias de cortes, achei que eu acabaria perdendo a vida vendo a Sakura daquele jeito...Culpa da minha estupidez...

-É eu posso imaginar, ver a única mulher que você amou naquele estado.(Adivinhando os sentimentos do amigo)

-Bom, vamos...Não podemos deixar o Touya sozinho.(Desconversando)

-Tudo bem.

Quando estavam voltando para a sala de espera Yamamoto apareceu, ele estava com uma feição um tanto calma o que acalentava o coração de Syaoran:

-A Sakura já esta lúcida...Ela se salvou...

Ao ouvirem essas palavras Syaoran sentiu uma imensa e profunda alegria, agora tentaria a todo custo ter a sua flor de volta e não via a hora de vê-la e pedir desculpas por tudo.

Assim que deu a noticia no corredor para Syaoran e Eriol, Yamamoto foi para a sala de espera e repetiu as mesmas palavras para Touya. Além disso, ainda avisou que Sakura tinha muitos problemas ainda e o principal era psicológico. Eles precisariam lutar muito para traze-la de volta a normalidade.

...

Syaoran mau continha a sua emoção em poder ver a sua amada bem... Primeiro ele a observou de longe pelo vidro que dividia o local enquanto ela ainda estava com os olhos fechados, buscando forças. Ele sabia que a sua recepção não seria das mais agradáveis, mas ele precisava toca-la, sentir que era tudo verdade que ela ficaria bem. 

Andou lentamente até a cama de Sakura e passou-lhe a mão na face. Sakura quando sentiu as mãos que ela sabia de quem eram em seu delicado rosto abriu os olhos e o olhou com muito amor, Li podia perceber isso.

-Você esta bem meu amor...(Algumas lágrimas lhe escapavam)

-...

-Que susto Sakura...

Touya observava tudo pelo mesmo vidro em que Syaoran se encontrava há alguns minutos atrás.

Sakura não respondia nada. Depois de ouvir tais palavras de Syaoran Li fechou os olhos e com muito esforço pediu que ele saísse do local.

-Mas Sakura eu...

-Sai Li...Eu não quero mais ver você perto de mim...(Com os olhos fechados)

-Eu preciso explicar o que realmente aconteceu, olha pra mim Sakura. 

-Eu sei muito bem o que aconteceu...Vai embora...(Alterando a voz)

Neste mesmo instante Touya entrou na sala e pediu que Syaoran saísse, era claro que Sakura ainda não tinha condições de conversar com ele, muito menos de ser compreensiva com ele, mas mesmo assim, que Li saiu do quarto Touya estava decidido a falar com a irmã já que era seu único parente.

Quando os irmãos ficaram sozinhos no local, um silencio cortante tomou conta do lugar.

-Sakura eu queria...(Touya tentava falar) Eu queria...

-...

-Queria pedir perdão...(Assim que ele falou isso começou a chorar compulsivamente). Sakura eu não queria que tivesse sido assim...Queria o seu bem.

-Touya...

-Eu só queria que você fosse feliz e eu sei que o Li também quer isso de você...

-Eu não quero falar do Syaoran, Touya (secando algumas lágrimas) Sabe o que me dá mais raiva?

-O que Sakura?

-Você é o meu irmão Touya, eu nunca consegui ter raiva de você por mais que eu desejasse. (Soltando um leve sorriso)

Assim que disse essas lindas palavras Sakura fechou os olhos e não respondeu mais nada. Touya que estava segurando as delicadas mãos da irmã sentiu o seu coração congelar quando viu aquilo, rapidamente foi até a campainha ao lado da cama e quando estava preste a apertar ouviu a voz doce de sua irmã.

-Está tudo bem Touya, seu exagerado...Só preciso dormir...(Com um fio de voz)__

-Tudo bem, ficarei com você...

Syaoran Li observou a cena de longe, admirou Sakura por ter perdoado o irmão e sentiu uma imensa tristeza por saber que agora estaria mais distante de sua flor de cerejeira. Depois de ter esses pensamentos tristes o rapaz decidiu ir dar algumas satisfações a Eriol que o esperava e esperava por noticias.

...

Eriol estava sentado no sofá olhando para o horizonte. Syaoran entrou na sala, sentou-se no sofá e após soltar um longo suspiro.

-A Sakura está bem...

-Eu sabia, que boa noticia amigo...Mas você não parece nada bem...

-Como poderia estar?

-...

-Eriol preciso te pedir um favor.

-Você sabe que eu nunca contaria uma palavra sobre isso a ninguém amigo.

-Mas...Como você sabia Eriol?(Espantado)

-Eu te conheço Li e também sei que essa é uma situação muito delicada.

-Obrigada.

-E o que você vai fazer em relação ao Yoshiro?

-Nem me fala naquele cara agora, no dia da festa fiquei tão atordoado quando a Sakura foi embora que nem me dei conta de procura-lo...

-Foi melhor assim...Com certeza você acabaria com a vida daquele miserável Li.

-É isso que ele merece Eriol, ele e o Togashi.(Com uma expressão de raiva)

-Certo, mas não pense nisso agora, pense em fazer a mulher que você ama feliz. 

-Vai ser difícil, mas eu nunca desistirei. A Sakura me fez sentir sensações maravilhosas e esta impregnada em tudo que eu sei, em tudo o que penso.

-Nunca imaginei que te veria falando assim...(Sorrindo)

-Fui vencido pelo meu coração, assim como a Sakura...

Eriol e Li eram mais do que amigos, eram como irmãos. Os dois tinham cursado a faculdade de economia juntos e muitas vezes quebravam o galho um do outro com muita satisfação. Eles se conheceram de uma forma bem diferente. Só se conheciam pelo nome e porque sempre tinham as mesmas notas na faculdade, eram os únicos na sala que nunca tiveram um 9 em sua grade de notas. E isso instigava que os dois fossem rivais, mas... Com o tempo a rivalidade se transformou em uma grande amizade. Os dois amigos faziam trabalhos, saiam juntos, estagiavam e até procuravam namoradas juntos. Depois disso ficaram uns dois anos sem noticias um do outro já que Eriol fora passar um tempo na Inglaterra...Mas não durou muito o rapaz decidiu voltar as origens e conseguiu um cargo na mesma empresa onde seu amigo estava...

Eriol Hiragizawa era uma das poucas pessoas em que Li confiava...

**----------*-----------**

...

Depois de ter passado quase duas semanas no hospital e de ter tido uma recuperação rápida o que espantou os médicos Sakura ia finalmente receber alta. Yamamoto que tinha sido o médico de Sakura durante todo esse período estava impressionado e ao mesmo tempo feliz. Aquele hospital não era o melhor lugar para Sakura se recuperar ainda mais depois de uma tentativa de suicídio. Ele agora estava se aprontando para ir até o quarto de Sakura para conversar com a garota.

Ele bate na porta

-Posso entrar?

-Pode... (Se ouve de dentro do quarto)

Ele abre a porta e vê Sakura já pronta e de pé ao lado da cama arrumando uma pequena mala.

-Já esta pronta para ir embora? (Pergunta espantado)

-Já sim. (Ela fala desanimada)

-E para onde você vai?

-Como eu ainda estou de "férias". Meu irmão vai me levar para a nossa casa de praia. Se quiser pode aparecer por lá. (Fala olhando para o médico)

-Bom lugar para você aproveitar. Prometo que se tiver uma folga eu apareço.

-... (Sakura sorri triste para o medico)

Sakura ainda não estava completamente curada apesar de fisicamente aparentar isso. No seu intimo uma batalha ainda estava sendo travada, haviam sido traumas sucessivos e de certo modo ela estava encarando bem. Assim Yamamoto pensava. Gostava de psicologia, mas o que estava acontecendo na vida de sua paciente era bem diferente do que os livros descreviam. Era como uma depressão mais havia muitos fatores envolvidos para só isso.

...

Depois de lhe dar alta foi com ela até a recepção do hospital onde Touya a estaria esperando. Yamamoto carregava a pequena mala para Sakura, quando chegaram perto do carro ele deu a mala para Touya e foi se despedir de Sakura.

-Toma cuidado, hein! Não quero te ver mais aqui no hospital só se for por algum motivo mais alegre. (E logo deu um sorriso para a moça de olhos verdes a sua frente)

-Eu vou... (E em um gesto inesperado abraçou o médico)

Yamamoto retribui o abraço de Sakura e logo sente um perfume gostoso vindo dela. Algo que atingiu a sua alma. Depois de um tempo abraçados eles se soltaram e Sakura foi para o carro, Yamamoto ficou ali vendo ela partir e depois que não conseguia mais ver onde estava o carro entrou no hospital para continuar seu plantão. Para segurança de Sakura, Touya teve que informar onde ela ficaria pelas próximas semanas. Ele teria que monitora-la para evitar uma recaída o que seria muito pior agora.

...

A viagem até a casa da praia foi em silencio. Sakura estava perdida em pensamentos e se encontrava virada para a janela. Ia admirando a paisagem e se lembrando dos últimos acontecimentos antes da sua tentativa. Touya já havia arrumado a casa de praia para Sakura.

Ao chegarem lá, o bom irmão foi levar as malas de Sakura para o quarto. Ele não ficaria com ela por que ainda havia muitas coisas a resolver na empresa, mas combinou que quando pudesse faria o possível para ir lá. Depois de passar umas pequenas instruções para Sakura que não prestou atenção em nada por estar no mundo da lua Touya foi embora. Amanhã ele teria que trabalhar e trabalhar mesmo por que sua irmã não estaria por enquanto lá para fazer as coisas por ele.

Depois que o rapaz foi embora, Sakura resolveu ir andar pela praia. O dia estava nublado e era quando a praia ficava mais vazia e era esse tempo que Sakura mais gostava de ir a praia. O mar estava um tanto agitado, mas nada fora do comum. Uma brisa batia em seu rosto e com isso trazia um cheiro de maresia que lembrava Sakura de bons momentos de sua vida principalmente com seu pai que agora estava lhe fazendo muita falta. Queria abraça-lo e ouvir que tudo acabaria bem... Com isso Sakura sentou na areia e ficou a observar o mar e quase no final da linha do horizonte via alguns navios. Pensava que gostaria de estar em um daqueles navios, sem destino certo e com o mar como companheiro.

 Depois de um tempo ela resolveu voltar para casa por que já estava anoitecendo. A garota então continuou nessa rotina calma, descansando, fazendo passeios leves e até tentando pescar, até que chegou o fim de semana. Touya ligou na sexta avisando que não poderia ir visitá-la por causa de alguns problemas na empresa, Sakura logo pensou em como ele poderia estar se virando. Devia estar pedindo ajuda para todo mundo.

"Ai ai Touya...".

**~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~**

No sábado de tarde Sakura resolveu que iria ficar em casa por que estava ameaçando a chover e rodando os canais da tv parou em um de filmes. Aquela tarde estava boa para aquilo se enfiou embaixo de uma coberta e aproveitou. Há muito tempo não parava para ver algum filme ou se divertir. Quando já eram sete horas a campainha de sua mansão toca e para sua surpresa que estava lá era Yamamoto que com a ajuda de Touya havia chegado no local...

-Uffa, achei que me perderia...

-Que surpresa!! (Disse abraçando ele)

-Como hoje eu tinha uma folga eu resolvi vim ver a minha paciente preferida e olha o que eu trouxe? (Levantando uma sacola)

-O que é? (Perguntou Sakura com uma cara de boba)

-Eu vim preparar um jantar para você e é a minha especialidade macarronada.

-Hum...Eu adoro macarrão. (Dando um pequeno sorriso) Vem vou te mostrar a casa e onde fica a cozinha.

Eles foram andando pela casa conhecendo-a e chegaram até a cozinha. No tempo que Sakura ficou em recuperação no hospital Yamamoto virou seu melhor amigo. Confiava nele e não só como médico, mas também como um amigo.

 Enquanto ele fazia o macarrão ficaram conversando. Na cozinha havia uma bancada na frente do fogão onde quem estivesse esperando a comida pudesse ficar. Ali era o lugar preferido de Fujitaka por isso ela era bem funcional para comportar a família inteira sem problemas para quem estivesse cozinhando. Depois de a macarronada pronta Sakura arrumou a mesa e ela também fez um suco já que não poderia tomar com vinho o que com certeza ficaria bem melhor, mas sua recuperação era prioridade agora.

-Isso aqui esta muito bom! (Dizia Sakura entre uma garfada e outra)

-Não falei que era minha especialidade.

-Esta de parabéns!! Agora já pode casar. (E os dois começaram a rir)

-Que bom! Agora só falta a noiva, mas isso é apenas um detalhe...(Lançando um olhar penetrante para Sakura)

Os dois continuaram a conversar até terminarem quando Sakura o convidou para jogarem alguma coisa. Começaram com sinuca, mas como Yamamoto não levava jeito Sakura ganhou de lavada. Ainda tentaram mais alguns jogos com cartas, mas pelo jeito há muito tempo Yamamoto não jogava essas coisas. Acabaram indo ver um filme na tv e Sakura fez pipoca para completar o clima cinema que a sala de tv da casa tinha.

Sakura ligou a Tv e rapidamente colocou na parte dos filmes. Estava disposta a encontrar algum filme interessante na televisão... Depois de procurar em sua vasta rede de canais particulares sem sucesso decidiu que precisava animar um pouco as coisas. É claro que a garota não se sentia totalmente bem, mas era bom que ela passasse alguns momentos gostosos esquecendo-se da dor e também era sua obrigação ser gentil com Yamamoto que em um de seus únicos dias de folga fora visitá-la.

Levantou-se do sofá colocando a pipoca no colo de Yamamoto e disse que iria até o andar de cima procurar uma coisa. Yamamoto não falou nada, acompanhou com o olhar aquela magnífica mulher. Depois de uns dez minutos Sakura voltou para a sala de vídeo, trazia em sua mão duas fitas e pareciam ser de comédia, ela segurou as fitas no alto e perguntou ao seu convidado qual das duas ele preferiria assistir.

-Bom essas são fitas do meu irmão (Fazendo cara de desgosto e rindo)

-Do Touya...

-Sim, ele adora essas fitas de comédia e como eu to precisando dar umas gargalhadas...(Parou e olhou para as fitas) Certo Dr. Qual das duas você prefere? (Sorriso)

-A que você escolher esta bem...

-Tá então vamos assistir essa aqui...

Sakura então foi até o vídeo, colocou a fita e sentou-se do lado de Yamamoto. Como o fim de tarde estava um pouco frio ela acendeu a lareira automática para esquentar um pouco o ambiente...

Depois de meia hora passada do filme, os dois já estavam chorando de tanto rir, Sakura há muito tempo não se divertia tanto com uma pessoa e sentia-se bem por isso...Yamamoto então, estava empolgadissímo sorria muito e sempre olhava discretamente para a alegria da mulher ao seu lado pelo menos momentânea...O filme era um daqueles de Samurai´s (Daqueles que passam Terça na Band...hehehe)

Aproximadamente 21:30, os dois ainda conversavam na sala e Sakura já soltava alguns bocejos. Togashi que estava muito empolgado colocou a outra fita para assistir e Sakura não querendo contrariar a alegria do rapaz disse que também queria assistir, mentindo descaradamente já que a garota não estava em seu estado físico 100% e precisava descansar...O rapaz então colocou a fita, começou a assistir concentrado o novo filme quando de repente sentiu em seus ombros a cabeça de Sakura recostada de forma angelical e inocente. Primeiramente Yamamoto ficou duro como uma pedra, não sabia o que fazer ao sentir Sakura tão perto de si e seus cabelos roçando em seu pescoço. Ele ficou quieto por alguns instantes e depois olhando para o relógio percebeu que a garota realmente precisava descansar, ela já havia passado o dia inteiro conversando e brincando. Delicadamente Yamamoto ajeitou Sakura perto de si para que esta se sentisse o mais confortável possível...Deitou-a em seu colo com o máximo de cuidado e com a sua blusa que estava perto a cobriu, o médico então apagou a televisão, recostou as costas no sofá observando-a ela estava ali deitada em seu colo dormindo como um anjo transparecendo uma inocência tocante. Aquilo realmente era um sonho, um sonho do qual não queria acordar só queria aproveitar cada momento como se fosse o ultimo, pensando assim concluiu que realmente Sakura tinha sido uma companhia incrível...

Assim ele adormeceu...

...

Já era de manhã quando Li chegou a casa de praia. Queria pedir desculpas para Sakura e revelar o que sentia por ela verdadeiramente. Queria dizer que a amava, que agora ela era a pessoa mais importante em sua vida. Havia comprando um pequeno buquê de rosas vermelhas, as rosas todas juntas formavam um bonito tom de vermelho. Em muito parecia a cor do sangue.

Como havia feito da outra vez, parou seu carro na garagem e percebeu que tinha um outro carro que não reconhecia ser de ninguém que conhecesse. Pegou o buquê e foi ate o pátio onde estava a piscina. Ali havia varias janelas corrediças que davam para o pátio, quando foi a primeira vez na casa não conheceu todos os cômodos. Mas achou estranho quando viu que uma daquelas janelas estava com as cortinas abertas, pois para própria segurança da casa elas ficavam fechadas. 

Foi ate aquela janela e teve a maior surpresa de sua vida. Sakura e Yamamoto estavam dormindo juntos. Médico e paciente junto. Uma dor começava a dilacerar o seu peito, seus olhos começaram a arder e um ódio começava a ferver pelo seu sangue, era claro que os dois não estavam fazendo nada, mas o ciúme e o ódio faziam que Li enxergasse tudo de forma errada. Nesse momento como se algo lhe chamasse Sakura acordou e olhou direto para fora da janela. Quando viu Syaoran, percebeu que ele estava estranho e no chão estava um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Em um impulso tentou se levantar e ir ate ele, mas algo a impediu era o braço de Yamamoto que estava em cima de seu ombro. Com o movimento acabou acordando Yamamoto que a segurou e quando Sakura olhou para ele e fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Quando se voltou para a janela Syaoran já não estava mais lá. Seu coração começou a apertar e logo lagrimas surgiram em seus olhos.

-Eu não mereço ser feliz. (Começando a chorar mais forte)

-É claro que você merece. (Disse Yamamoto a abraçando)

Depois de chorar por algum tempo se acalmou. Olhou para fora e viu aquele buquê cor de sangue no chão e foi busca-lo. Yamamoto já havia ido embora a pedido da garota e agora ela estava ali sozinha de novo. Pegou o buquê e o levou ate o nariz para sentir seu suave perfume que lhe trouxe a memória a imagem de Li parado ali na sua frente quase chorando. Foi caminhando ate a praia e se sentou nas escadas que davam para a pequena orla. Ficou ali durante muito tempo pensando e às vezes ate chorando.

Não muito longe dali uma sombra a observava com um olhar extremamente frio como se estivesse pronto para se morto.

Syaoran ficou algum tempo observando a sua bela chorando e sofrendo em sua frente e lembrou-se do quanto já a fizera sofrer... Ele tinha vontade de tirar aqueles pensamentos ruins de sua cabeça, mas simplesmente não conseguia...Vê-la abraçada a aquele homem não fizera nada bem a Syaoran Li, o rapaz decidiu então que voltaria para Tomoeda. Precisava ficar sozinho, pensar, talvez conversar com Eriol para decidir o que faria...Ele já havia percebido que Yamamoto estava completamente envolvido com Sakura e ele sim a faria feliz.

Assim que Syaoran entrou no carro, deu um forte soco no volante tentando descontar a sua raiva e tentando fazer com que a confusão que sentia em seu coração fosse em fim desfeita...

Ele ligou o carro, colocando em uma estação qualquer para relaxar...

_To really love a woman, to understand her  
 You gotta know her deep inside  
 Hear every thought - see every dream  
 And give her wings - when she wants to fly  
 Then when you find yourself lyin'  
 helpless in her arms  
 Ya know ya really love a woman  
  When you love a woman  
 you tell her that she's really wanted  
 When you love a woman  
 you tell her that she's the one  
 Cuz she needs somebody to tell her   
that it's gonna last forever  
 So tell me have you ever really really really ever loved a woman?  
 To really love a woman  
 Let her hold you  
 til ya know how she needs to be touched  
 You've gotta breathe her - really taste  
 her Til you can feel her in your blood  
N' when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
Ya know ya really love a woman  
  You got to give her some faith - hold her tight  
A little tenderness - gotta treat her right  
She will be there for you, takin' good care of you  
Ya really gotta love your woman...  
And when you find yourself lying  
Helpless in her arms,  
 You know you really love a woman  
  So tell me have you ever really ... really, really ever loved a woman?  
   
So tell me have you ever really ... really, really ever loved a woman?  
  
_

_"Sakura"_

_…_

**Olá...**

**Mais uma vez esperamos o SEU comentário...**

Um grande abraço e mil beijos da Corp_Chan 

**Mildred e Izabel...**

**Ps* Beijos as meninas que sempre comentam e nos apóiam rs* Lally, Cherry, Gi, Samy, Kath, Ro e Júlia....**


	8. Quer se casar comigo?

**Quer se casar comigo?**

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Sakura havia voltado da casa de praia. Quase tudo já estava da mesma maneira pelo menos na parte profissional de todos, Sakura "liderando" a empresa, Li trabalhando junto com Eriol e Touya estava bem mais atento a tudo...Depois de tudo o que passou com a irmã o rapaz havia amadurecido muito.

A situação só não estava nada bem entre Sakura e Syaoran, os dois não se falavam, cruzavam-se algumas vezes por dia pelos corredores da empresa, mas limitavam-se a um oi ou a algum movimento com a cabeça em forma de cumprimento, os dois sentiam que estavam se afastando cada vez mais, mas mesmo assim continuavam agindo da mesma forma cada um há sua maneira...

Li achava que atrapalharia a vida de Sakura, já que no principio a tratou como um objeto e não se sentia digno de pedir alguma explicação sobre Yamamoto...E Sakura achava que o rapaz não a queria mais depois de ter presenciado aquela cena na praia.

O pior de tudo era que Yamamoto estava cada vez mais próximo de Sakura, ele aproveitava o distanciamento dos dois e tentava a todo custo ficar mais intimo o possível de Sakura, saiam juntos, conversavam por telefone e até trocavam e-mails. Era obvio que ele não o fazia por mal, mas o médico já não conseguia disfarçar o que sentia por sua paciente...

Quinta-Feira – Empresa – 15:30 

Sakura entra na sala de Touya com alguns papéis para que o irmão lesse e este percebe uma certa aflição em seu olhar...

-Tudo bem Sakura?

-Sim...

-Você não me engana...(Sorrindo pra ela)

-Na verdade estou meio intrigada...(Sentado-se na cadeira que havia na frente da mesa do irmão)

Sakura agora se sentia mais à vontade para conversar com Touya. Percebeu que ele amadureceu para os negócios depois do que lhe aconteceu e Sakura também percebia que o seu jeito havia mudado, mas ainda não havia chegado em uma conclusão seu aquilo era bom ou ruim.

-O Yamamoto me chamou pra jantar hoje...

-De novo? Mas porque? (Fazendo careta) Que cara chato...(Falou baixo como para Sakura não ouvir)

-Eu não sei por que, mas ele falou que era algo muito importante e ele não é chato. Ele é meu amigo. (Olhando seria para o irmão)

-Você ouviu, é? (Hehehe)

-Ouvi, sim.

-Mas o problema é que ele não te vê como uma amiga. Na terça quando ele foi te buscar em casa, ele parecia que ia te comer com os olhos.

-Que exagero Touya...(Tentando disfarçar)

-Vê lá o que você vai fazer, Sakura... Tem que resolver isso antes que fique serio demais.

 -Agora eu já aceitei ir jantar com ele... Mas o motivo de ser importante esta me deixando intrigada e um pouco preocupada. 

Touya já estava com a cara no chão depois de ouvir aquilo...Ele sempre usava "um assunto muito importante" para conseguir algo a mais com a garota que estivesse saindo. Sakura olhando para Touya já sabia o que ele estava pensando.

-Ele não é como você Touya. (Olhando feio para ele)

-Bom, mas eu sei que você ainda pensa muito no Li...

Sakura não responde nada, era óbvio que ela pensava...Só sentir o perfume do Li lhe embriagava a alma...

-Por que você não conversa com o Yamamoto hoje?

-É acho que é melhor mesmo...

-Ele vem te pegar aqui?

-Sim, ele vem depois das seis e meia, disse que eu nem precisava me trocar...

-Tudo bem, agora me da o papel...(Sakura olhou para ele sem entender) O que você queria que eu lesse? (Olhando para o papel seriamente)

Sakura mostrou os papéis para o irmão e saiu contentíssima da sala, ela percebia nitidamente o que irmão era agora. Um homem responsável e preocupado com ela...

Ela então voltou para a sua sala e continuou o seu trabalho, ate seis horas.  Quando decidiu ir ate o banheiro para se arrumar um pouco e passar uma maquiagem já que Yamamoto insistiu que ela não precisava ir em casa se trocar...

A garota foi andando até o banheiro da diretoria e viu que este estava ocupado, praguejou em seu interior por não ter feito um banheiro privativo e se dirigiu até o outro banheiro do outro lado da empresa e justo perto da sala de Syaoran Li. Ela passou em frente à sala, mas viu que a porta estava fechada, mesmo tentando conter o que sentia, parou em frente da porta e tentou escutar algo, vendo que a sala provavelmente estaria vazia continuou o seu caminho. Syaoran que estava dentro da sala, sentiu uma sensação estranha e foi até a porta...Quando a abriu não encontrou nada, apenas um vulto que virava o corredor. Até passou pela sua cabeça a hipótese de ser Sakura, mas é claro que ela não andaria por ali, ainda mais naquela situação.

...

Mais ou menos 18:25 Sakura foi avisada de que um carro a esperava do lado de fora da empresa. Ela vai até a janela é vê o Mercedes de Yamamoto. Meio apressada, ela pega a bolsa, dá uma olhada rápida no espelho e sai, quando chega no portão da empresa, Yamamoto gentilmente lhe abre a porta do carro... Syaoran que estava em uma das janelas sentiu seu coração parar ao ver aquela cena: Sakura toda sorridente entrando no carro de Yamamoto. O rapaz então aperta seus punhos com força quando de repente a porta de sua sala é aberta por alguém.

-Oi Li...

Syaoran continua olhando pela janela como se estivesse no mundo da lua.

-Syaoran...(Fazendo algum barulho esperando que Syaoran o ouvisse)

Touya decide ir até a janela ver o que tanto prendia a atenção de seu companheiro de trabalho, quando chega no local vê Sakura indo embora no carro de Yamamoto...

-Dói ver ela com o Yamamoto?(Com um sorriso misterioso)

-Hã? (O rapaz é pego de surpresa)

-Syaoran seja sincero comigo...Por que se afastou da Sakura? (Olhando para o carro que já ia longe)

-A Sakura não merece alguém como eu...Eu brinquei com os sentimentos dela, não tenho direito de cobrar nada.

-Mas já não esta arrependido? E pelo que eu saiba você foi vencido pelo seu coração muito antes do que eu esperava...

-...

-Li, Yamamoto tá jogando sério...Você vai acabar perdendo a minha irmã.

Depois de um longo tempo em silencio...

-Será que ela ainda gosta de mim, Touya?

-Ou você se faz de sonso ou é...Neh? (Debochando)

Syaoran apenas riu do comentário e pensou que Touya talvez poderia ter razão.

-A Sakura é muito especial...

-Eu sei disso, por que acha que eu me apaixonei?

-Bom, mas mudando de assunto...Eu vim aqui avisar que temos reunião amanhã...

-Certo...

-Eu mandei imprimir os comunicados, mas eles só ficarão prontos amanhã. Bom, pelo menos quero deixar avisado para a diretoria.

-Tudo bem, e o que aconteceu com você Touya? Tomou chá de responsabilidade?

-É tive que tomar jeito (A pedido dos fãs rs*) Não podia deixar tudo nas costas da Sakura ainda mais depois de tudo o que ela passou...Nunca imaginei que o Seiji fazia aquilo com ela, mesmo sabendo que ele esta morto aquele cara ainda me enoja...

-Eu também Touya, mas quando a Sakura te contou? (Surpreso)

-Em uma das visitas que eu fiz ao hospital...

-Ainda bem. (Respirando fundo) Já avisou o Yoshiro?

-Avisei sim, mas não sobre a reunião, disse pra ele passar no R.H...

Syaoran deu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação, sabia que a partir daquele dia não teria mais que olhar para cara de pau do Yoshiro. Decidiu que pensaria em algo para se reaproximar de Sakura...

-Eu a terei de volta pra mim Touya...e isso é uma promessa?

-Que bom... (disse com um sorriso)

-E será em grande estilo...

-Espero...(Saindo da sala)

...

Sakura e Yamamoto chegaram no restaurante aproximadamente 19:40, já que o local era longe da empresa. Sakura estava impressionada com o estilo do lugar. Era incrível como Yamamoto adivinhava os seus gostos, como comer em restaurantes com arquitetura neoclássica. 

Já Yamamoto não parava de apreciar a mulher que o acompanhava. Sakura nem havia passado em casa para se trocar, mas como sempre a elegância exalava por seus trajes, gestos e palavras. Yamamoto se sentia incomodado com os olhares masculinos que eram dirigidos para Sakura.

-Esse lugar é lindo Yamamoto...

-É, escolhi pensando em você.

-Ah claro...*Sem graça*

O médico notando que tinha forçado a barra cedo demais, mudou logo de assunto.

-O que vai querer?

-Eu não sei Yamamoto, como o que você escolher...(Com um sorriso)

Depois disto o jantar correu normalmente, Sakura contava algumas trapalhadas que passou com seu irmão quando eram mais novos e sobre algumas viagens. Yamamoto falava sobre como decidira tornar-se um médico e sobre a sua família, boas gargalhadas podiam ser ouvidas pelas pessoas que estavam perto da mesa e aparentemente pareciam um casal feliz. Aproximadamente 20:40...

-Yamamoto, por que você me disse que este jantar seria muito importante? (Dirigindo suas duas esmeraldas em direção ao rapaz)

-Bom, estava esperando que você me perguntasse... (Meio sem jeito)

-E então por que? *Curiosa*

-Sakura desde que te conheci sinto o meu coração totalmente preenchido...

Sakura a essas alturas já imaginava o que estaria por vir, pensou que Touya estava certo e continuou ouvindo o lindo relato de Yamamoto.

-Bom, eu não sou muito bom com palavras. Só sei que você é a mulher mais forte e maravilhosa que eu já conheci. (Ele se levantou e se ajoelhou do lado dela) Sakura, quer ser a minha noiva?

Nesse mesmo instante o rapaz tirou de seu terno uma caixinha preta, com um anel lindo, delicado, feito com um delicado brilhante.

Sakura olhou o anel e quase chorou, Yamamoto era tão gentil, as lindas palavras que ele havia dito, lembrou-se também de sua vida anteriormente... Tudo lhe passou pela cabeça naquele momento e ela por um instante até pensou que seria ótimo ficar com alguém como Yamamoto, que lhe daria amor e estabilidade. O único problema foi que lembrou das palavras que o irmão lhe dissera pela tarde e claro não pode evitar que a imagem de Syaoran lhe viesse a mente. Ela olhou com muito carinho para Yamamoto...

-Eu gosto muito de você Yamamoto, mas é como amigo. Você sabe que eu passei por muitas dificuldades...(Ela faz uma pausa) Eu ainda estou com ele aqui dentro...(Quase chorando). 

-Ele quem?

-Você se lembra do rapaz que estava no hospital com o Touya?

-Sim, eu lembro... (Tristemente)

-Bom, não quero que você fique triste, porque eu ainda te considero muito...Olha eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer...Mas não posso aceitar isto. (Devolvendo o anel para Yamamoto)

-Eu sabia que existia alguém, não se preocupe estava preparado para esta possibilidade Sakura...

-...

-Vamos continuar o jantar?

-Eu acho melhor não Yamamoto, nós dois sabemos que não seria a melhor coisa a se fazer...

-Eu te levo pra casa, então.

-Obrigada, eu posso pegar um táxi. *Disfarçando as lágrimas* Tchau...

-Mas eu po...*Foi interrompido*

-Não precisa se preocupar, já sou bem grandinha...*Lançando o melhor de seus sorrisos*

Yamamoto ficou sentado na mesa, observando Sakura ir embora e junto com ela o seu coração que naquele momento já estava partido em mil pedaços. Yamamoto não amava Sakura, por isso aceitou com mais facilidade a idéia dela não ter aceitado. Mas estava muito perto disso a achava atraente, elegante a mulher perfeita para qualquer homem, por isso não tinha duvidas quanto a ela ser a esposa ideal para sua vida e seu coração.

"Sakura...".

Foi a ultima palavra de Yamamoto antes de cair em um choro silencioso.

Sakura pegou o primeiro táxi que viu pela frente e pediu para ele seguir. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu o motorista perguntando aonde exatamente ela queria ir. Sakura quando pensou um pouco decidiu que voltaria para a empresa. Não queria chegar em casa e ter que enfrentar as perguntas de Touya.Iria para a empresa e ficaria lá ate se sentir melhor para ir para casa.

Quando chegou na empresa seguiu direto para a sua sala. Passou como um furacão pelo escritório derrubando algumas coisas. Só não percebeu que uma pessoa ainda se encontrava lá e presenciara tudo com os olhos bem atentos nela. Percebeu que ela estava chorando e com certeza era por causa daquele Yamamoto ele então esperou um pouco ate garantir que ela estava em sua sala e que não havia percebido sua presença e voltou para a sua sala que ficava longe dali.

Sakura entrou na sala e foi direto para o sofá que havia em um dos cantos. Deitou-se e logo as lagrimas e seus pensamentos confusos vieram lhe incomodar mais uma vez e com isso o seu cansaço se fez maior...Sakura acabou por adormecer ali mesmo.

Syaoran antes de ir embora resolveu passar na sala de Sakura para ver se estava tudo bem. Chegou lá e não ouviu nada pensou que ela já tivesse ido embora, mas mesmo assim resolveu entrar na sala para ter certeza. Para sua surpresa ela ainda estava lá, mas dormindo. Resolveu leva-la para casa, por que não seria bom alguém chegar no dia seguinte e ver ela dormindo ali. Pegou-a no colo e a levou ate seu carro. Em nenhum momento Sakura se mexeu ou percebeu que estava sendo levada. Syaoran dirigiu ate a casa dela e quando chegou lá pediu para o porteiro chamar o Touya para pegá-la. Touya quando viu a cena ficou um tanto surpreso.

-O que houve, Li? (Surpreso e de pijama)

-Eu não sei, só sei que ela voltou lá para a empresa chorando e quando eu fui ver como ela estava...A encontrei assim. (Olhando para Sakura)

-Tudo bem, deixa que eu cuido dela agora. Amanhã eu falo com ela e pergunto o que aconteceu. (Pegando ela no colo) Obrigado por ter trago ela. 

-Não foi nada, mas é melhor eu ir embora agora.

-É já ta bem tarde. Deixa eu ir porque ela ta pesada. Tchau.

-Tchau. (Olhando os dois indo embora)

Syaoran depois disso foi para casa descansar. Tinha que se preparar para a reunião de amanhã.

Touya colocou Sakura na cama, tirando os seus sapatos e o pequeno blazer que ela usava. Depois de deixa-la mais confortável a cobriu e também foi dormir. Amanhã ela teria muito que lhe explicar.

...

Sakura acordou com o seu despertador e quando olhou em volta estranhou por que a ultima coisa que lembrava era de ter dormido no sofá de seu escritório. Não se importando muito com isso foi ate o banheiro e tomou um longo banho. Depois se arrumou e foi tomar café. Quando chegou a mesa Touya já estava lá e sua cara não estava nada boa.

-Bom dia. (Disse Touya serio)

-Bom dia. (Disse sem graça)

-O que você andou fazendo ontem à noite? (Agora ele estava olhando o jornal)

-Nada, só fui jantar com o Yamamoto.

-E porque depois disso você foi para a empresa?

-Por que sim. (Seca)

-O que aconteceu? Não adianta ficar me escondendo.

-Nada demais. Falando nisso, como eu vim parar em casa?

-Para de fugir do assunto. (Num tom ameaçador)

-Tudo bem! (Quase gritando) Ele me pediu em casamento e eu disse não. (Depois disso sua expressão ficou triste)

-Sabia que ele ia fazer algo assim. (Um pouco mais aliviado)

-Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Como eu vim parar aqui? (Quase que pulando em cima de Touya)

-O Li te trouxe. (Sem olhar para ela)

Sakura ao ouvir o nome de Li ficou parada. Pensou que não havia ninguém lá àquela hora ainda mais o Li. Touya percebeu a confusão que se formou na cabeça de Sakura e logo saiu da mesa. Ia terminar de se arrumar e depois iria acordar Sakura de seus pensamentos. Os dois ainda iriam demorar a se ajeitar e saiu de lá balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Li por outro lado havia acordado ciente de tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Sua vontade era de ligar para Sakura perguntando o que Yamamoto teria feito que a deixasse chorando, mesmo assim controlou seus impulsos e fez um delicioso café da manhã. Ele queria estar firme e forte neste dia. Ele falaria com Sakura hoje e admitiria seus sentimentos por ela. Ele só não sabia como faria isso. De repente o telefone toca acordando o rapaz de seus pensamentos...

-Alô...

-Alô. Oi Li...

-Fala Hiragizawa...Caiu da cama?

-Preciso da tua ajuda Li, o meu carro quebrou. Será que você poderia me dar uma carona até a empresa?

-Claro, não vejo nenhum problema...

-Então eu passo ai na tua casa.

-Não prefere que eu passe por algum lugar?(Comendo um pedaço de pão)

-Não tem problema, eu moro perto...Daqui há uns vinte minutos eu passo por aí.

-Certo...

Os dois desligaram o telefone. Li terminou rapidamente o seu café e foi tomar banho. Colocou uma camisa branca, uma gravata e calça grafites Ajeitou o cabelo pra trás e esperou o amigo chegar. Os dois partiram para a empresa, no caminho um assunto inevitável começou a surgir.

-Você já decidiu o que fará em relação a Sakura Li?(Perguntava Eriol não desviando seu olhar do caminho)

-Mais ou menos...(O rapaz soltou um belo sorriso)

-Por que não faz algo que surpreenda Sakura?

-Como o que?

-Um jantar romântico Li, é infalível...Lembra da Amy?

Quando Eriol pronunciou esse nome os dois riram com muito gosto e Li quase perdeu o controle do carro...

-Aquela maluca, me pediu em casamento na frente de toda a faculdade depois que eu levei ela pra jantar...(Ainda rindo)

-É Li. Você sempre foi o conquistador de todas as mulheres...

-E você com esse seu "ar intelectual" (debochando) também sempre sai ganhando...

-Nem vem Li...Eu nunca fui pedido em casamento na frente da faculdade inteira!

-Ainda bem cara...

-Mas olha eu ainda acho que é uma boa você levar ela pra jantar...

-É a melhor alternativa até agora...Se tudo correr bem na reunião eu a convido...Está bem assim?

-Sim sim...Eu também vou levar minha florzinha pra jantar...(Ajeitando os óculos).

-Ai Eriol, hoje é tudo ou nada...

Os dois continuaram até a empresa...

**........................................................................................................................**

**Oppa! Mais um capítulo do nosso fic!!! E é bom se despedirem bem porque este é o penúltimo! Agradecemos de coração por todos os comentários feitos e por todos que leram ok?**

**Agora só falta o seu comentário**

**Milhares de beijinhos da Corp.Chan***

**corp_chan@yahoo.com.br**


	9. Finalmente

**Finalmente...**

Aquela tarde seria marcada por mais uma reunião e essa seria sobre um novo investimento. Depois da reunião surpresa onde tinha sido avisado que os investimentos estariam sendo vendidos e também mudados essa agora seria sobre esses novos investimentos. Mais sobre como as novas empresas estavam se comportando com isso.

Só as pessoas da diretoria estariam presentes com exceção de Yoshiro que havia sido despedido e no seu lugar outro já estava sendo procurado e logo já estaria trabalhando.

Aos poucos os diretores foram chegando e se sentando, Sakura como sempre havia sido a primeira a chegar e foi acompanhando a chegada de cada um deles. Sua atenção foi especial para a de Li que lhe deu um de seus olhares mais sedutores sentando-se logo em seguida, Touya como sempre foi o ultimo a chegar com a desculpa de estar ocupado com algo de vital importância. Alguns com esse comentário riram, mas tudo voltou ao silencio quando Sakura se levantou.

-Bom essa reunião é para informar a vocês como vai indo a venda das ações e também para falar das novas aquisições. (Pausa) Uma boa parte das ações já foi vendida e com o dinheiro da venda outras já foram compradas, mas o volume é bem menor.

Sakura falou durante um tempo sobre as empresas onde as ações haviam sido compradas e como outras haviam sido vendidas. Apresentou alguns relatórios e foi respondendo as perguntas dos diretores e assim a reunião transcorreu durante duas horas. Ao final haviam decidido que o investimento final seria uma empresa americana, na qual todos concordaram já que essa empresa era uma grande promessa e também a que envolvia mais riscos.

Durante toda a reunião Sakura e Li trocaram olhares e Li não poupava seus olhares mais profundos para ela. Era um olhar que tentava descobrir o que ela estava sentindo e pensando naquele exato momento. Sakura muitas vezes se sentiu incomodado por aqueles olhos tão desafiadores e Touya ia percebendo os olhares de Li e as reações de Sakura achava aquilo até divertido. Parecia um daqueles filmes românticos onde a mocinha se esquiva de todas as maneiras do ser amado até ter certeza de que o sentimento é recíproco.

Depois da reunião terminada e de tudo acertado. Sakura ficou na sala junto com Touya para enviar um e-mail confirmando o negocio e enviando alguns arquivos para os americanos. Eles haviam pedido para que quando eles tivessem tomado a decisão que lhe enviassem um e-mail informando para que eles ajeitassem tudo para a transação definitiva. Só que toda vez que eles tentavam estabelecer a conexão, dava problema e depois de muito tempo tentando, eles acabaram chamando o técnico para ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Pelo que eu to vendo aqui a coisa é bem simples. O fluxo de gente usando essa linha é muito grande por isso esta dando problema. Para que isso não aconteça mais é melhor trocar para uma linha que agüente esse fluxo. Faz tempo que vocês usam o mesmo tipo de linha só que também o numero de pessoas aumentou e a linha não acompanha, fora que vocês querem estabelecer uma conexão direta com os americanos...(Falava o técnico)

-Mas a gente precisa de uma solução para agora. (Perguntava Sakura aflita)

-Para agora vocês vão ter que esperar até mais tarde quando a maior parte das pessoas tiver parado de usar a linha.

-Mas essa agora...(Falava Sakura)

-Tudo bem então. A gente vai ter que esperar e mandar mais tarde e depois trocar essa linha. (Touya coçando a cabeça)

-É... Eu vou indo já que tudo esta resolvido. (Técnico)

-Tudo bem, muito obrigado. (Levando-o até a porta)

-Aiaiai...Essas coisas só acontecem quando a gente precisa. (Sakura sentada em sua cadeira do lado ao contrario da porta)

-Isso é para gente prestar mais atenção nessas coisas. (Touya)

-Então vamos esperar. (Sakura)

-Eu vou voltar para o meu escritório. Qualquer coisa depois eu volto para cá.

-Eu também vou. (Sakura desanimada)

Assim os dois partiram, cada um para a sua sala continuar a trabalhar ate que o e-mail pudesse ser mandado. O que seria bem mais tarde.

...

Aproximadamente 18:30 a empresa estava quase deserta, só permaneciam no local a diretoria em si e as alas administrativas e de relações publicas que geralmente saiam mais tarde. A diretoria nunca estava lá naquele horário, mas já que tinham um pepino para resolver ficaram por lá. Sakura aproveitou para terminar algumas coisas e concentrada estava até que ouviu seu irmão chamando na porta:

-Entra Touya.

-Oi Sak. Eu fiquei fazendo umas contas e acabei nem percebendo o tempo passar, acho que já podemos tentar passar as informações e os arquivos né?

-Bom, ainda há algumas partes da empresa funcionando Touya.

-Mas não custa tentar...(Com um sorriso)

-Certo...(Dando um longo bocejo)

Os dois então seguiram para a sala de reuniões de lá Touya chamou Eriol e Li.

...

Todos estavam apreensivos esperando que Sakura estabelecesse a conexão com a empresa americana. Depois de três tentativas a linha da empresa continuava não suportando aquilo, então eles não conseguiam enviar nada. 

Eriol quieto observava toda a situação e já maquinava um plano em sua ágil mente. Touya aproveitava para xingar todos os Deuses possíveis.

Depois de um tempo Eriol perguntou se podia ir embora e todos disseram que sim...Antes ele explicou que iria para um jantar com a namorada e aproveitaria para ficar a sós com ela (olhando para Touya)...

Touya que ainda olhava nervoso para o notebook nem prestou atenção no recado e continuou seu show.

-O jeito vai ser esperar que a linha da empresa fique livre.(Dizia Touya atento) Mas que droga, isso nunca aconteceu...

-É que nós nunca tentamos estabelecer uma conexão com os Estados Unidos, direta e com um fluxo tão grande Touya...

-Mas por que não tentamos enviar de outra maneira...

-Eles disseram que só aceitam receber isso via arquivo e on-line...É norma da empresa...

-Será que eles irão estabelecer a conexão e receberão nossos arquivos neste horário? (Olhando pro relógio)

-Eles têm uma equipe preparada pra isso, devido ao fuso horário.(Syaoran)

-Certo, então eu agora tenho que ficar aqui esperando a boa vontade dessa tecnologia barata. 

Enquanto Touya praguejava Sakura e Li trocavam rápidos olhares. Era mais do que óbvio que os dois estavam encantados com aquele momento especial que poderiam ter... Syaoran quando não olhava com carinho para Sakura lançava olhares de fogo para Touya, ele queria ficar a sós com Sakura para conversar com a garota e tentar de alguma forma resolver a situação dos dois ali mesmo. Já que seus planos de leva-la para jantar em algum lugar não foram bem sucedidos.

Touya depois que decidiu esperar realmente até que todo o expediente tivesse terminado para tentar uma nova conexão sentou na cadeira e olhou para Sakura e Li. Olhou para o notebook e depois voltou o olhar para Sakura e Li. 

-Nossa quase esqueço que tenho umas coisas pra resolver...Com a Kotori sabe?!(Com a maior cara de tacho do planeta)

-Nossa aquela mulher sumiu...

-Pois é, mas ela apareceu de novo irmãzinha...To indo nessa (Pegando o blazer)

-Não se preocupe...Eu e a Sakura podemos resolver isso sozinhos...

Nesse instante Sakura sentiu o seu corpo inteiro queimar...Como era bom ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado pela boca de seu amado.

-Então vou indo, qualquer coisa me liga Sakura...

-Tá bom Touya! (Respondeu Sakura)

Li assim que viu Touya se afastando disse para Sakura que iria tomar água, ele saiu e voltou depois de uns 20 minutos, o que Sakura estranhou porque o bebedouro ficava do lado de fora da sala.

Quando o rapaz entrou Sakura disse que já havia tentado mais uma conexão e não tinha dado certo...

-Sakura parece que teremos um longo tempo de espera aqui...Por que não pega as suas planilhas na sala? Eu não entendi certos cálculos hoje na reunião. Será que você poderia me explicar?(Convincente)

-Tudo bem...

Sakura se levantou dali linda e bela e sentiu seu corpo sendo analisado milimetricamente pelos olhos de Syaoran Li. Antes de sair ela até hesitou lembrando que a maioria dos cálculos tinha sido feito por ele, mas mesmo assim continuou já que aquilo era uma ótima estratégia pra quebrar o gelo entre os dois...Quem sabe uma aproximação começaria assim...

...

Sakura foi até a sua sala e começou a procurar as pastas da reunião, mexeu em todas as gavetas, no arquivo, embaixo do notebook e não encontrou a bendita pasta. Nervosa, ela se sentou e tentou lembrar onde tinha guardado a pasta, mesmo tendo certeza de que havia deixado dentro do arquivo. De repente Sakura encontra um papel azul em cima da mesa, ela olha, analisa e percebe que não era nenhum documento ou algo assim...

_Sakura..._

_O que eu preciso fazer pra você entender que não vivo sem você?_

_Demorei um tempo pra perceber quão perfeita você é, mas quero demorar muito mais tempo descobrindo que você não tem nenhum defeito...Que eu fui feito para você e você foi feita para mim._

_Quer casar comigo?___

_Bjo,_

_Syaoran..._

Sakura não sabia o que dizer ou o que pensar depois que leu o bilhetinho deixado por Syaoran...Era por isso que ele havia demorado tanto quando disse que iria beber água e por isso havia pedido as pastas, era tudo uma linda armação.

O sorriso de Sakura naquele momento era tão grande e involuntário que ela se sentia a mulher mais feliz de todas...Ela aceitaria o pedido de seu amor, é claro que aceitaria...Ela também o amava e queria passar o resto da vida ao lado dele...

"Syaoran...".

A garota releu o bilhete mais algumas vezes e não contendo mais emoção e o desejo de amar seu lobinho partiu para a sala de reuniões, agora ela declararia todo seu amor e desejo de uma forma diferente. Nada de declarações melosas ou coisas do tipo, ela seria uma Sakura diferente, cheia de amor e paixão.

...

Sakura entrou na sala com as pastas, fingindo que não tinha encontrado nada em cima da mesa. Syaoran estava tentando a conexão no notebook sem sucesso mais uma vez. Ela olhou o rapaz colocou as pastas em cima da mesa e começou a explicar os cálculos...

Primeiro a garota disse que estava com calor e desabotoou os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa deixando Li meio alterado e curioso com aquilo. Depois se sentou de uma forma que fez Syaoran ficar mais intrigado ainda.

"O que ela estaria escondendo, pensa o rapaz".

Sakura levantou de sua cadeira e foi ate a de Li, estava atrás dele. Abaixou-se um pouco e logo sua boca ficou ao pé do ouvido de Li que podia sentir a respiração dela tão quente... O jeito como ela respirava o estava deixando louco. Ela mexeu no cabelo de seu lobinho como se quisesse bagunçá-lo mais e depois falou em seu ouvido.

-Sabia que você fica melhor assim?

Li ate tentou dar uma resposta a Sakura, mas algo o estava segurando. Sakura pegou e virou a cadeira de Li (Aquelas cadeiras de rodinhas) e ficou bem de frente para ele. Seu olhar tinha um ar selvagem e os botões que estavam soltos naquela posição agora mostravam um pouco dos seios de Sakura. Li respirou fundo tentando recuperar um pouco de sua consciência, mas os seus instintos estavam tomando o seu controle. Sakura se inclinou mais um pouco o que a deixou a centímetros do rosto de Li, mas o seu alvo era aquela boca que tantas vezes ela provou e agora só a via em sonho. Olhou para Li que aquelas alturas estava um tanto assustado com tudo aquilo e logo focalizou o seu alvo e seguiu em frente, dali em diante os dois começaram um beijo mais do que caliente...Li ficou sem ação em meio aquele beijo ate que Sakura o parou.

-O que você esta esperando para... (Olhando para sua blusa)

Li ficou olhando para ela ainda sem ação, mas não hesitou muito quando ouviu essa pequena ordem de sua amada. Foi desabotoando cada botão o que começou a deixar Sakura nervosa. Ela pegou e começou a tirar a blusa de Li e logo chegou no cinto dele. Ela parou o olhando de forma desafiadora. Ele dessa vez não ficou para trás e a puxou mais para ele, pegou com a boca o zíper da saia de Sakura e começou a desce-lo com a boca enquanto mantinha os olhos nela e ela fazia o mesmo. Quando terminou a saia deslizou ate os pés de Sakura, ele se levantou e começou a beija-la de novo. Começou pela boca e logo foi deslizando para o seu pescoço e com isso Sakura começou a soltar pequenos gemidos, aos poucos o rapaz foi levando-a contra a parede onde a encostou, depois de deliciosos beijos no pescoço ele desceu para o colo de Sakura onde a beijou novamente. Mas agora seu alvo principal era os seus seios e em um único movimento ele tirou seu soutien deixam Sakura quase nua. Começou a massageá-los enquanto continuava os beijos no pescoço dela, depois percebendo o quanto de prazer estava proporcionando a ela começou a beijar-lhe o seio direito e às vezes até se arriscava a morde-lo bem de leve. Sakura estava sendo levada a loucura por Li e o seu pequeno jogo de sedução. Ali estava ela com ele se sentia vulnerável a ele e só a ele. Ninguém jamais tinha feito aquilo com ela, aqueles pequenos atos estavam ali para selar uma união de duas vidas que daqui para frente seriam só uma. Única...

Não agüentando mais de prazer Sakura enlaçou Li com suas pernas e ele entendendo o que ela queria a segurou e levou-a até a mesa de reunião e colocou sentada. Ela olhava para ele com extrema luxuria, queria mais dele muito mais. Puxo o para si e logo se envolveram em mais um beijo apaixonado e dessa vez ela suavemente tirou a calça de Li. Ele desceu ate o pescoço dela e continuou com seus beijos ate que chegou ao lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Eu te amo...(Respiração arfante)

Sakura arqueou para trás ficando olhos nos olhos com Li.

-Eu também te amo...(Pausa) e eu aceito me casar com você, Syaoran Li.

Dessa vez Li não resistiu e a deitou na mesa. Sakura mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto Li ia tirando bem devagarzinho a calcinha de Sakura. Quando tirou por completo começou a beija-la ao redor do umbigo o que provocava pequenos tremores em Sakura que aos poucos ia gemendo. Vendo que sua flor já pedia por mais Li a puxou violentamente para cima onde se encontraram para mais um beijo e Li finalmente tomou mais uma vez sua flor para si. Sakura ao sentir Li entrando dentro de si mordeu o lábio inferior dele e quando se separaram por falta de ar e ela viu que saia um pouco de sangue, como em um impulso ela passou o dedo indicador limpando um pouco do sangue e depois o levou ate a boca fazendo uma careta bem sapeca para Li. Aquilo era demais para Li seu sangue estava fervendo com tudo aquilo e seu único desejo era ter Sakura para si.

Se amaram ali como se o mundo não existisse e aquilo fosse a ultima coisa a se fazer antes dele se acabar. Ali duas almas gêmeas se encontraram e se uniram para sempre.

Depois de ficarem juntos, Sakura olhou para o notebook e notou que a conexão já havia sido estabelecida enquanto eles...Bom...Enquanto eles estavam juntos.

-Syaoran deu certo...

-Eu sei minha flor.

-Demorou, bom, pelo menos entrou...(Olhando de longe para a tela)

-Demorou?

-É, isso que dá trabalhar com qualquer coisa...

-O quê?

Syaoran que estava de olhos fechados abriu os olhos espantados e olhou pra Sakura que vestia a roupa e se sentava em frente ao computador...

-O que tá acontecendo Sakura?(Indignado)

-Olha lá...(Sakura apontou para o notebook)

-Deu certo...(Aliviado)

-Sim meu amor, vamos enviar os arquivos...

-Ah de jeito nenhum...(Abraçando carinhosamente sua amada)

-Li, isso é muito importante...

-Não creio que essa conexão vá durar tão pouco tempo, não deve ter nenhum outro funcionário nessa empresa.(Sorrindo maliciosamente) Ou será que você não quer ficar comigo?

Ao ouvir isso Sakura deu vários beijinhos na boca de Syaoran que se deliciava com aquilo...

-Será que isso te serve como resposta Li?

-Claro que sim...(Acariciando os cabelos de sua amada)

-Como eu desejei te sentir de novo, seus beijos, seus braços fortes...

-Eu também Sakura, você é a minha vida...

-Eu te amo...(Dizia a garota com os olhos fechados)

-Eu também...Sakura me desculpa por...(O rapaz ia começar a falar)

Mas seus lábios são silenciados pela mão de Sakura.

-Não precisa me dizer nada, algo me diz que devo confiar em você e que sempre deveria...

-Meu amor...

Os dois se entregam a outro beijo longo e apaixonado.

**No dia seguinte...**

Tudo estava em perfeita harmonia, mas é claro que ninguém se atrevia a perguntar nada. Eriol observava os sorrisos repentinos de Li e Touya escutava os suspiros de sua irmã...

-Chegou tarde ontem...(Olhando desconfiado)

-É?

-Pois é...

-Nem sei onde deixei o relógio...

-Eu o encontrei na sala de reuniões, mas não sei porque...(Entregando o relógio para Sakura)

-É que eu me cansei e resolvi tirar Touya! (Dando um beijo no irmão)

-Claro! E conseguiu enviar os arquivos?

-Claro, do contrário não teria ficado na empresa até tão tarde...(Cínica)

-Sei...Preciso que você prepare este balanço, eu já fiz um pouco dele, mas você é quem entende melhor disso...(Entregando um papel para a irmã)

-Claro, pode deixar...(Olhando o papel)

Sakura saiu da sala deixando Touya com cara de tacho. Era óbvio que Sakura estava diferente, mas ele não conseguia perguntar por que. Mesmo porque esses eram problemas pessoais de sua irmã.

Assim que a garota deixou a sala do irmão foi até a de seu amor. Ela bateu e ninguém respondeu, bateu outras vezes e continuava sem resposta, ela resolveu entrar na sala. Quando entrou e a porta se fechou sozinha sentiu seu corpo sendo abraçado por alguém...

-Seu bobo, pensei que não tivesse ninguém aqui...(Sorrindo como uma criança)

-...(Ele não dizia nada apenas dava beijinhos no pescoço cheiroso de sua amada)

-Li, eu vim avisar que não poderei jantar com você, pelo menos não por enquanto...

-Que história é essa?

-Acabei de receber um balanço pra terminar, o Touya me pediu.

-Sabe o que eu acho Sakura?

-O que? (Com cara de boba apaixonada)

-Que nós estamos trabalhando demais...Será que o Touya não consegue fazer um balanço? *Risos*

-Syaoran nem vem...

-Nós definitivamente precisamos de umas férias...(Encostando-se na mesa e levando Sakura junto a si)

-Syaoran você sabe que eu sempre cumpro com as minhas obri...

Ela foi silenciada por um abraço forte, enquanto Li apenas dava um leve sorriso, um sorriso de quem estava planejando algo.

...

No Bar 

Touya e Eriol estavam sentados em uma mesa que dava para rua, bebendo uma cerveja e olhando o movimento da hora do rush.

-Acho que agora esta tudo bem? (Touya falou tomando mais um gole) Bom, fora eu ter um relatório pra fazer ainda hoje...

-Acho que agora sim... (Eriol falava aliviado)

-Então vamos comemorar? (Olhando para Eriol e levantando o copo)

-Vamos!! (Sorrindo para o ato do amigo)

-Saúde!!! (Os dois falaram juntos tocando os seus copos e bebendo depois)

Enquanto isso...

Dois apaixonados iam em direção as montanhas.

Li e Sakura depois de sua pequena conversa pegaram o primeiro avião em direção ao norte. Estavam indo para o chalé dele que ficava nas montanhas, um lugar com fama de ser lindo e bom para lua–de–mel. O frio ali era quase constante e a neve eterna. Lembrava um pouco os Alpes suíços. 

Chegaram lá e no pequeno aeroporto foram recepcionados pelo caseiro de Li. Dali foram direto para o chalé que ficava há uma hora e como já estavam, ficariam mais isolados ainda.

Nada de celulares e telefones. O máximo que encontrariam seria uma tv com um vídeo cassete e varias fitas do lado e uma lareira acesa. Dando o melhor toque romântico que o lugar poderia ter.

Os dois juntos a beira da lareira e sobre um único cobertor e com uma garrafa do melhor vinho tinto a acompanha-los e duas taças. Ali seriam as únicas testemunhas...

A calma do lugar a desestressá-los. 

O sol morno de todo manhã a acorda-los delicadamente com seus raios.

Tudo que um casal apaixonado podia pedir e no caso deles mais desejava. Paz.

Para fazer o que bem entendessem e se amar...

Onde o sofrimento não os atingissem, pois só a felicidade seria capaz de alcançar aquele refugio dos amantes...

Só haveria lugar nos seus corações para a felicidade e o amor...

Almas gêmeas.

Unidas ate o fim...

**Fim**


	10. Agradecimento

_Sakura Kinomoto, na nossa história uma mulher fria, mesquinha e sem sentimentos, na verdade tinha aceitado ser assim, tentando fugir da dura realidade... A realidade de um homem inescrupuloso e de ter perdido a pessoa que mais amava..._

_..._

_Sakura Kinomoto, na nossa história uma mulher feliz, inteligente e bela, na verdade aceitou ser assim, quando enfim conseguiu fugir da realidade... Despertando a força do amor, da paixão e do desejo que permaneciam adormecidos em seu coração... _

_Bendita aposta!_

_Em ambos os sentidos..._

**_~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~_**

****

_Oi pessoal_

_Muito Obrigada por tudo..._

_Preparamos este pequeno capítulo com um encerramento digno de todo o carinho que recebemos de vocês._

_..._

_Era engraçado como nós ficávamos até altas horas pensando em escrever capítulos que agradassem a todos. Pensávamos nos mais conservadores e tínhamos medo do hentai, pensávamos nos que gostavam de ação e decidimos colocar até uma pequena luta entre o Li e o Seiji, lembram?_

_Vários trechos desse fic nos faziam rir e suspirar alto por um Li tão interessante e cativante. E a Sakura então...Lembram daquela reunião onde ela dizia que só usando um pouco da massa cefálica teria percebido o problema...Essa foi uma das melhores..._

_Recebemos algumas criticas, não bem criticas, mas pessoas dizendo que o jogo de sedução entre o Li e a Sakura tinha sido rápido demais. Ficamos com medo de que as pessoas não entendessem o nosso propósito, que não era focar ou descrever o jogo de sedução de ambos e sim outras coisinhas..._

_Bom, no final deu tudo certo e à medida que a história foi desenrolando o pessoal gostou muito e os comentários só foram aumentando._

_Fizemos esse pequeno capítulo pra dizer a todos vocês o quanto somos gratas pelo carinho e pelos comentários. É difícil você escrever um fic com tanto carinho e não obter nenhum retorno, mas vocês fizeram com que o nosso trabalho não fosse em vão..._

_Obrigada a aquelas pessoas que choraram, as que criticaram, as que riram e as que simplesmente leram..._

_Corp.Chan agradece pelos mais de 100 comentários á..._

**_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea._**

**_You became the light on the dark side of me._**

**_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._**

****

Rubymoon 

Camila

Paty Bruna 

||^MeRRy_aNNe^||

Marilda Bento

Nane

Lally_chan

Jennyfer****

****

****

**_But did you know,_**

**_That when it snows,_**

**_My eyes become large and,_**

**_The light that you shine can be seen._**__

****

**_Baby,_**

**_I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._**

**_Ooh,_**

**_The more I get of you_**

**_Stranger it feels, yeah._**

**_And now that your rose is in bloom,_**

**_A light hits the gloom on the grey._**

**_There is so much a man can tell you,_**

**_So much he can say._**

**_You remain,_**

**_My power, my pleasure, my pain._**

**_Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_**

**_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_**

**_But did you know,_**

**_That when it snows,_**

**_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._**__

Melina Cherry Tsuki 

Diana

Sakura Tadros

Hotaru-chan

Miyuki

Samantha

Renata__

**_Baby,_**

**_I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._**

**_Ooh, the more I get of you_**

**_stranger it feels, yeah._**

****

**_Now that your rose is in bloom._**

**_A light hits the gloom on the grey,_**

****

**_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,_**

**_I've been kissed by a rose_**

**_...And if I should fall, at all_**

**_I've been kissed by a rose_**

****

Rachel 

Ana Paula

Rosana

Lays McDragon Miaka 

ligia gio

sakurasoryu

=PriZinHa=**__**

****

**_There is so much a man can tell you,_**

**_So much he can say._**

****

**_You remain_**__

**_My power, my pleasure, my pain._**

****

**_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny_**

**_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._**

****

****

Mary Marcato 

Mayuka-chan

Juliana

Soi

NightAngel**__**

****

****

**_But did you know,_**

**_That when it snows,_**

**_My eyes become large and,_**

**_the light that you shine can be seen._**__

**_Baby,_**

**_I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._**

**_Ooh, the more I get of you_**

**_Stranger it feels, yeah_**

****

**_Now that your rose is in bloom,_**

**_A light hits the gloom on the grey._**

****

DianaLua

Gizeli

Naru Chan

Yoruki Mizunotsuki

Danizinha

Alison**__**

****

****

**_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey._**

**_Ooh, the more I get of you_**

**_stranger it feels, yeah._**

****

**_Now that your rose is in bloom._**

**_A light hits the gloom on the grey,_**

**_Now that your rose is in bloom._**

**_A light hits the gloom on the grey_**__

Samara Lavigne 

*Júlia*

Nay_Mathers

Sweetblue

Kath Klein

Hime
    
    Sandor Yamato

Sabrina

-=F5=-__

Dani-chan Felipe 

_Fiquem atentos ao nosso próximo fic sobre Card Captor Sakura_

"Biografia - um clã, duas vidas...". 

_E se você ainda não comentou, por favor, comente! Este é o ultimo capítulo e gostaríamos de saber todas as pessoas que acompanharam esta fic! Não custa nada né?_

_Esperamos ansiosas..._

_Um grande beijo._

**_Mildred Gonzalez e_**

Maria Izabel Arismendi Corp.Chan® 


End file.
